Imagine Me & You
by Merida Di Angelo
Summary: Merida y Hiccup se ven entre un gran peligro desde que se conocen, pero ambos lo ignoran hasta que un trágico acontecimiento los obliga a tomar una decisión que cambiara su destino de una cruel manera. Mericcup. HIATUS TEMPORAL.
1. Chapter 1: No Hay Razon Para Este Crimen

**Prologo**

**Narrado por Merida**

"¡Eres un mentiroso!" le grite al verlo aferrado después de besar a aquella chica, la de rubia cabellera y ojos azules, él me había dicho que él había terminado del todo con ella desde hace mucho.

"No es lo que tú piensas" trato de decirme Hiccup pero no lo espere, salí de aquel salón sin mirar atrás. Me dirigí hacia los establos, donde su dragón y mi caballo, Angus, descansaban, subí al lomo de Angus y salí rápidamente hacia el bosque.

"Jamás debí haber confiado en el" dije entre sollozos, cabalgaba hacia el bosque de Berk, donde una vez había pensado que había sentido amor, ¿A qué lugar me refiero?, al lugar donde el miedo reina y los dulces sueños no existen.

…

**Narrado por Hiccup**

Ella había salido por la puerta, todo el mundo nos miraba, entre ellos mi padre que parecía estar sonriendo de alivio, "¡Un vikingo y una princesa de las tierras altas!" recordé las palabras que mi padre me había dicho cuando le presente a Merida "¡Eso no puede ni podrá ser!" pues parece que tenía razón; ella lo había dejado todo, su familia, sus hermanos y su reino, solo por mí, un romance de unos chicos tontos de solo quince años, que no sabían a que se enfrentarían.

Salí tras ella, pero era inútil, vi como ella se iba en su caballo, alejándose cada vez más de mí.

Astrid se dirigió hacia mí, "¿Qué es lo que harás?" me pregunto.

"Traerla devuelta…tengo que intentarlo" le respondí.

"¿Dónde crees que haya ido?" volvió a preguntarme pero esta vez preocupada.

"Al lugar donde todo comenzó" dije mientras me dirigía hacia Toothless, mi fiel dragón "En la guarida de Pitch"

Recordé como fue, por un accidente caí en un agujero que estaba en el suelo, en el rincón más oscuro y profundo del bosque, escuche gruñidos…gruñidos de oso y gritos…de una chica y un hombre, escuche como algo se dirigía hacia mí; mire alrededor, solo oscuridad, los pasos se acercaban más y más hacia mí, hasta que algo choco contra mi pecho y me tumbo en el suelo, escuchaba los sollozos de alguien, y vi una luz, trate de levantarme y vi lo más hermoso y trágico del mundo, una chica con cabello pelirrojo, unos hermoso y brillantes ojos azules, su vestido estaba roto y sostenía una linterna; ella me miro y parecía que había sonreído.

"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?" me pregunto Astrid interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, yo ya estaba montado en Toothless listo para volar.

"No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo" deje el suelo y mi dragón me elevo "Llévame a donde todo comenzó" volamos hasta el gran bosque de Berk, ni una señal de ella, si tan solo recordara donde estaba ese maldito agujero.

…

**Narrado por Merida**

Cabalgaba en la oscuridad, no había señal de que él me hubiera seguido, "¿Y si lo hiciera?" pensé, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquella pregunta; el bosque se volvía cada vez más oscuro, como si la noche hubiera llegado repentinamente; creí reconocer ese lugar, baje de Angus, el cobarde ya no quería seguir.

Los grandes árboles rodeaban aquella zona, ni una criatura parecía estar ahí; Angus se quedó escondido así que decidí caminar; la oscuridad se hacía mayor, no podía ver hacia donde me dirigía hasta que…

"¡Ahhhh!" gritaba mientras caía en un agujero, no era la primera vez, pero la vez anterior caí ahí por la fuerza. Me detuve al tocar el suelo; visualicé el lugar, frio y oscuro como lo recordaba, solo una pequeña luz iluminaba; una extraña cueva, diseñada como castillo, muchas grandes jaulas colgaban en las paredes.

Había algo que yo no recordaba que estaba ahí la última vez, un vitral con figuras como caballos alrededor de una figura oscura.

Me acerque al vitral y lentamente se fue abriendo, caí en la cuenta de que era una puerta.

"Bien…" dijo la figura que salió de la puerta "Miren quien vino de visita" se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

"Pitch" dije mientras fruncía el ceño hacia el rey de las pesadillas.

"Creí que ya no volverías" me dijo mientras me rodeaba "Lo último que supe de ti era que…escapaste con aquel chico, el que te aparto de mi ¿Cómo se llamaba? A si, Hiccup"

"Supongo que no sabes mucho" le dije retadoramente.

"Se más de lo que crees" me respondió, lo mire sorprendida "Se lo que tu ni siquiera sabes sobre ti"

"¿Qué?" su última respuesta me confundió, ¿Cómo él podría saber más sobre mí que mi misma?

"Ya me escuchaste, se muchas más cosas, cosas que tu ignoras" me dijo "Perdona pero tienes que irte"

"¿Me dejaras ir?" estaba aún más confundida.

"Yo nunca dije eso, dije que tenías que irte" con un simple ademan, de sus manos una lluvia de arena de pesadillas me cubrió, alejándome cada vez mas de aquel lugar; estaba asustada, creí que sería mejor que cerrara los ojos y los abriera cuando fuera mejor.

…

Sentí una fresca brisa, escuche el agua correr y a las aves cantar; abrí los ojos y observe donde me encontraba "Este lugar lo conozco" dije.

"Claro que lo conoces" dijo una voz algo familiar que me hizo voltear "¿No recuerdas que aquí fue donde me conociste?"

No lo podía creer, habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vi, sus ojos azules brillaban a la luz del sol, su cabello blanco volaba con el viento y esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre me alegraba, si todos pudieran verlo "¡Jack!" corrí hacia él y lo abrace, el me devolvió el abrazo "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" le dije mientras me apartaba un poco.

"No lo sé, estaba volando por aquí y vi una extraña nube negra, así que vine aquí y te encontré durmiendo al pie del rio" me dijo Jack.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo" le dije mientras sonreía.

"Si, demasiado" me esbozo una sonrisa "¿Cómo va todo con Hiccup?"

Baje la mirada, el entendió mi expresión "Sabes, creo que debemos aprovechar este momento y divertirnos" me dijo tratando de animarme pero yo seguía con la mirada baja "Vamos princesa, ¿Acaso ya no sabes divertirte?" el me lanzo una bola de nieve.

"Bien, pero sin nieve" le dije "Vamos al lago" camine hacia el lago mientras él me seguía.

…

**Narrado por Hiccup**

Llegue a la parte más oscura del bosque, donde encontré al caballo de Merida, algo que me preocupo, estaba solo escondido entre los arboles; me acerque al caballo, Toothless me acompañaba; Angus relincho alarmado, le acaricie el hocico para calmarlo.

"¿Dónde está ella?" le pregunte al caballo, no sé cómo me respondería pero estoy angustiado.

Angus me señalo con la cabeza que siguiera adelante "Vamos Toothless" mi fiel dragón y yo caminamos hasta que… "¡Ahhh!" ambos caímos, era una sensación que yo ya había experimentado varias veces, caer en la oscuridad; caí en el suelo, Toothless estaba a mi lado, trate de levantarme y me di cuenta de que había llegado a donde todo comenzó, donde la vi por primera vez y supe que debía protegerla y nunca apartarme de ella, algo que creo que no hice.

Recordé la primera vez que me sonrió; ella sonrió al verme, no creía que ella me conociera pero parecía aliviada, "¿Qué hacia una chica tan bonita como ella en aquel lugar tan tenebroso?" me preguntaba; su sonrisa desapareció al ver hacia arriba, un hombre alto, vestía una túnica negra, con ojos y piel grises, su cabello era oscuro y el la miraba maliciosamente, ella rompió a llorar.

"Ven a mi princesa, no puedes reusarte" le dijo la figura.

"¿Princesa?" dije sorprendido, tanto ella como el hombre me voltearon a ver.

Aquel hombre me miro con furia "¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?!" dijo gritando.

Mire a aquel hombre firmemente "Mi nombre es Hiccup, el próximo gran jefe de Berk, el conquistador de dragones y la pregunta es ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" capte la atención de la chica, volvió a mirarme con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle.

"¡Como osas entrar a la guarida de Pitch, el rey de las pesadillas!" dijo el tal Pitch mientras se desvanecía y aparecía de nuevo entre ella y yo "¡Y como osas sonreírle a mi prometida!"

"¡No soy tu prometida!" dijo la chica apartando a Pitch.

"Lo serás si quieres seguir viva, mi hermosa Merida" le dijo Pitch mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aproveche la distracción y saque mi daga, no era una gran arma comparada con los poderes de Pitch, pero tenía que intentar algo.

"¡Me has tenido aquí por meses, no me importa que seas el rey del miedo y las pesadillas, yo peleare hasta el final!" le dijo ella retadoramente, no pude apartar la mirada de ella.

"Bonita y valiente" pensé.

Merida me miro de reojo, vio que tenía la daga en mano y no sabía si le había leído la mente pero parecía que pensaba en una distracción "¿Por qué yo, rey Pitch?" dijo en un tono más sereno "Pudiste elegir a una princesa más bella ¿Por qué conformarse con la princesa del reino de DunBroch?" me acerque a las espadas de Pitch, listo para clavarle la daga en cuanto Merida me diera una señal.

"Que bien que lo preguntas" le dijo Pitch "Tú tienes algo que yo quiero, algo que nadie más posee" Merida lo miraba atentamente, después me miro a mí, fue efecto de la luz o…o…ella me había guiñado el ojo, ¡Que tonto era la señal!; le clave la daga en la espada, Pitch grito de dolor tratando de sacarse la daga de la carne; salte hacia donde Merida estaba, ella me miro con preocupación "¡Tu!" Pitch se recuperó rápidamente, aún tenía la daga clavada, pero parecía no importarle "¡Ja! ¡Esto no te servirá de nada, Merida!" decía Pitch con agitación "Recuerda cual es la única forma de salir de mi guarida"

Mire a Merida a los ojos "¿Cuál es la única forma de salir?" le dije en un tono suave.

Ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas, sus ojos irradiaban brillo en la oscuridad "Esta" no lo comprendí hasta que vía la mirada de preocupación de Pitch y cuando sentí los labios de Merida tocándose con los míos, eso era algo que quería que durara para siempre, sentir su calor en aquella cueva, su respiración que chocaba con la mía, sentir sus suaves labios juntarse con los míos; fue algo involuntario, mis manos rodearon su cintura y hacia que estuviera más cerca de mí.

"¡NO!" gritaba Pitch, su imagen extrañamente se alejaba, no, nosotros nos alejábamos sin separar los labios uno del otro, ella cerro profundamente los ojos y en un momento estábamos en el bosque, habíamos escapado de la oscuridad.

Ella se apartó un poco de mi "¡Wow!" dije atónito, vi como ella se sonrojaba, mis manos seguían alrededor de su cintura, sentí un calor en las orejas, seguramente también me había sonrojado; la solté y ella se apartó un poco más.

"Perdón, tenía que intentarlo" Me dijo Merida sonriendo.

Le sonreí de vuelta "Sea lo que sea que hayas intentado funciono, ¡Eres libre!" muchas preguntas se acumularon en mi mente pero solo una salió "¿Qué intentaste?"

Ella se sonrojo aún más se sentó en el tronco de un árbol y dijo "Hay solo dos salidas de la guarida de Pitch, la primera es que él te deje ir y la segunda es…es… es el beso del verdadero amor, solo eso me ayudaría a ser libre" ella me miraba algo nerviosa.

"¡Oh…verdadero amor!" dije aún más sonrojado, me senté a su lado "Así que tú y yo…no se" dije algo nervioso, ella me lanzo una mirada seria "No digo que no me gustaría, pero es que...que yo…" ella se levantó y se dirigió al bosque.

"Entiendo" Me dijo dándome la espalda; un impulso de valentía recorrió mi cuerpo, me levanté para seguirla.

La detuve sosteniéndole la mano, lo que hizo que ella me volteara a ver de nuevo "No, no entiendes, yo tampoco lo hago, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de esto" acerque su cara a la mía, quise volver a sentirlo, sus labios junto a los míos, que el tiempo se detuviera y que se quedara en ese preciso momento; ella se apartó un poco sorprendida "Estoy seguro de que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro"

"Yo no sé quién eres, y tú no sabes quién soy yo" me dijo y luego sonrió "Soy Merida DunBroch" estiro su mano para saludarme.

"Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" le tome la mano pero en vez de estrechársela hice que se acercara más a mí, la tome de la cintura, mi nariz tocaba la suya "Tu verdadero amor" hice lo que tenía que hacer, volver a besarla y estar seguro de que ella lo disfrutara; dirigí mi boca a su oído y le susurre "Déjame llevarte a casa"

…

"Miren quien vino de visita" dijo una tenebrosa voz que interrumpió mis felices pensamientos e hizo que Toothless gruñera.

Voltee a ver hacia donde se originaba, vi a Pitch sonriéndome maliciosamente. Esta vez no venía preparado pero me arme de valor y dije "¡¿Dónde está ella?!"

"¡Ja!" dijo mofándose "Donde está, pues te podría decir que estuvo aquí, pero ya no"

"¡Te pregunte en donde estaba!" estaba furioso, quiero encontrarla y el coco no me lo iba a impedir.

"Ella está bien, está en un lugar seguro no te preocupes, por ahora" un gigantesco oso negro salió de las sombras y se colocó al lado de Pitch "Creo que mi mascota le dará una visita"

Toothless le gruño al oso, el cual le respondió de la misma manera "Pitch, no tienes por qué hacer esto" le dije en un tono más calmado.

"¡Oh! Pero lo haré" me dijo en un tono completamente seguro. Agito su mano, arena oscura se juntó en modo de un ovalo el cual después se transformó en una pantalla transparente en el cual veía distintas imágenes, y ninguna era bonita; vi al oso atacando a Merida, yo mirando aquel ataque desde el suelo completamente impotente, después el oso la derribara y ella se arrastraba lo más lejos posible "¡Merida! ¡No! ¡Merida!" gritaba mientras veía la imagen siguiente, el oso estaba sobre ella, apunto de darle una mordida mortal; las imágenes cesaron y Pitch apareció a mi lado.

"Ese es el futuro" me dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Para! ¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea!" le dije angustiado.

"¿Lo que sea?" levantó una ceja y me analizo con la mirada.

"Si, solo no la lastimes" le dije completamente convencido.

"Bien" Pitch hizo un ademan y el oso desapareció "Eso es muestra de que tienes miedo"

"¡Yo no te tengo miedo!" le dije con el ceño fruncido.

"No, claro que no" dijo serenamente y mirándome firmemente "Tienes miedo de que ella no te amé de verdad" señalo hacia la pantalla transparente, las imágenes que aparecían eran cuando ella y yo estábamos en el bosque "¿Por qué ella iba a enamorarse de ti?" las imágenes mostraban todas las veces que yo la había besado "¿Quién podría fijarse en ti? ¿Cómo ella pudo fijarse en ti, al lado de Jack Frost?" las imágenes cambiaron, aparecía un lago.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunte.

"Observa y lo entenderás" me acerque más a aquella pantalla, mire mejor, no lo podía creer, Merida estaba en aquel lago y estaba…estaba…con Jack, ella jugaba en el agua y se resbalaba continuamente, Jack la ayudaba a levantarse y ella lo mojaba; ella con él se veía muy feliz; sentí como si algo me presionara el pecho; la última imagen que vi me destrozo, Jack la cargaba fuera del agua y la dejaba en el césped recostada, él se puso sobre ella, ambos reían y se sonreían uno al otro, Jack estaba sobre ella, tocaba su cabello y sus mejillas y por un momento sus miradas se habían encontrado "¿Qué eres tu comparado con un guardián?" la pantalla desapareció; voltee a ver a Pitch de frente; sentía que mi alma me caía a los pies.

"¿Qué soy yo, comparado con un guardián?" dije en voz baja "No ella jamás…"

"¿Jamás qué? Jamás te cambiaría por alguien con fantásticos poderes, alguien qué la conociera desde niña, qué fuera más atractivo y divertido que tú" me dijo Pitch, en mi interior sentía que tenía razón pero no podía creerle "¿No me crees? Pues velo tú mismo y lleva esto" me dio la misma daga con la que una vez yo lo había apuñalado; hizo un ademan y una extraña nube negra me cubrió a mí y a Toothless, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos estaba en una roca en la orilla del mismo lago que había visto.

Merida estaba en el agua, Jack estaba un una orilla mirándola; pude descifrar el modo en que la miraba, sus ojos brillaban y no podían apartar la mirada de ella, su sonrisa no era la de siempre, el ganaba alegría con solo verla sonreír y eso se reflejaba en su sonrisa y además esa era la misma manera en la que yo la miraba; Merida esbozaba una sonrisa, una que yo jamás había visto y esta reflejaba demasiada alegría al mirarlo.

La daga estaba en mi mano, no había ningún rastro de sangre; Toothless me miro con sus grandes ojos verdes "No te vayas a mover" le dije y me acerque cautelosamente a las espaldas de Jack, ni él ni Merida habían notado mi presencia; muchas emociones me invadían, ira, rabia, dolor, celos y tristeza; Merida salía del agua y se dirigió hacia Jack sonriendo.

"¿Cómo ella pudo fijarse en ti, al lado de Jack Frost? ¿Qué eres tu comparado con un guardián?" la voz de Pitch resonaba en mi cabeza.

Estaba realmente molesto, ella ni siquiera había notado que estaba allí y el…el…creí que era mi amigo, pero no es más que un traidor "La amas… ¿No es cierto?" dije por fin, ambos se sobresaltaron al verme, se sostenían de las manos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Jack confundido.

"Tu amas a Merida ¿Cierto?" le dije firmemente; Merida se escondió detrás de él, como si yo le diera miedo.

"No…no…no se de lo que…estás hablando" me respondió Jack, era obvio que lo estaba negando en ese momento pero sabía que en su interior si lo hacía.

…

**Narrado por Merida**

La voz de Hiccup me estremeció; pensé que no me encontraría y me sorprendió lo que dijo, le pregunto a Jack si me amaba, ¿Esta celoso?

"¿Qué?" dijo Jack confundido.

"Tu amas a Merida ¿Cierto?" espero que fuera mi imaginación, la mirada de Hiccup era oscura, justo como la de Pitch, no el jamás seria como Pitch; me escondí detrás de Jack para sacar esa idea de mi mente.

"No…no…no se de lo que estás hablando" le respondió Jack nervioso.

"¡No me mientas!" le grito Hiccup con ira "Crees que no note la manera en como la mirabas, como ambos reían"

Jack estaba sorprendido "Hic, puedo explicártelo, yo…"

"¡Tú eres un traidor! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Pero querías quitarme a Merida!" no lo podía creer, Hiccup tenía una daga en la mano, apuntando directamente a Jack.

"¡Hiccup, por favor basta!" le dije, pero el apenas y me miro, la ira lo había cegado.

"Por favor Hiccup, este no eres tú, no vayas a cometer un error que después puedas lamentar" le suplico Jack.

"¡El único que lamentara un error serás tú!" Hiccup encajo la daga directamente en el abdomen de Jack; yo estaba horrorizada, Jack no puede morir, él es un guardián, es inmortal, pero…pero…lo mire en la daga y lo mire en el mismo Jack, él estaba sangrando y era una herida de muerte.

…

**Narrado por Hiccup**

La daga había atravesado la piel y carne de Jack, pero me sorprendí al ver que el sangraba, mire la daga, mire que en ella había sangre, la sangre de Jack, ¿Pero cómo?, toque la hoja de la daga, estaba caliente, como si alguien la hubiera puesto en el fuego "Pitch, me tendió una trampa" pensé; vi como Jack caía en el césped; se quejaba de dolor. Recordé el tiempo que pasábamos juntos con Merida después de que ella nos presentara, jugábamos guerras de bolas de nieve y contábamos historias de nuestras aventuras.

"¡Jack! ¡No!" gritaba Merida alterada; corrió hacia él, sujeto su cuerpo y se aferró a él.

"Merida" decía Jack débilmente "Hiccup" tire la daga en el suelo y corrí hacia él.

"Lo siento" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

"Lo sé" me respondió "Tu tenías razón" miro a Merida "Yo si la amo" volvió a mirarme a mi "Pero ¿Qué soy yo comparado contigo?" después de decir eso cayo inconsciente; Merida lloraba a su lado.

"Yo no quería que pasara esto, Merida" le dije completamente arrepentido y lleno de dolor.

"No había motivo para este crimen, Hiccup" me respondió fríamente.

"Tenía miedo de perderte, tu eres lo que más quiero en este mundo" le dije con lágrimas en los ojos "Tu sabes que yo no soy así"

"Lo sé, Hiccup" me miró fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de lágrimas "Y ahora sé que eres un monstruo"

**¡Fanfic de Mericcup!**

**Por favor no me maten; como mi otro fanfic es Jarida, pensé: porque no hago un fic de Mericcup? Why not? Y después la voz de mi otra yo me dijo: porque estas escribiendo otras dos historias al mismo tiempo y una tercera seria gastar tiempo, tiempo que no tienes, y yo le respondí: para eso son las vacaciones, fines de semana y las noches, puedo escribir las tres porque… ¡No hay mañana!**

**Bueno y en el punto de la tragedia al inicio de la historia es que hace la historia tener un rumbo mas interesante y estoy practicando mis escritos trágicos, así que este es el primer capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: El Trato

**Perdón por tardar en publicar el capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Espero no tardarme en publicar el siguiente.**

**Gracias a Sweat Blueberry por ser la primera seguidora del fic. No olviden R&amp;R.**

**Merida**

Jack estaba desangrándose en mis brazos, se había quedado inconsciente después de haberle dicho a Hiccup que no se comparaba con él, y Hiccup me miraba atormentado por sus acciones, estaba al lado mío mirando a Jack culpable.

"Debe de haber una forma de salvarlo" dijo Hiccup.

"Claro que la hay" dijo una voz, nosotros dos miramos a todos lados; al principio pensé que era Pitch, pero aquella voz era más suave y maternal.

Como un colibrí volando apareció el hada de los dientes, la guardiana de las memorias, Toothiana se acercó a nosotros, vio el cuerpo de Jack sangrando en mis brazos y casi rompe a llorar.

"Tooth ¿Cómo podemos salvarlo?" le pregunte.

"Es un proceso difícil y debe hacerse un gran sacrificio" explico Tooth "Los guardianes podemos salvar vidas dando una pequeña parte de nuestros poderes, pero para salvar a un guardián una persona debe dar una parte de lo que nuestro poder se basa"

"¿Cómo?" dijo Hiccup confundido, yo estaba de la misma forma.

"Que deben dar parte de ustedes para salvarlo, la parte de ustedes de la que se basan nuestros poderes, asombro, sueños, esperanza, memorias y diversión; North, Bunnymund y Sandman llegaran en cualquier momento" dijo Tooth.

"¡Oh Tooth! Pero una persona no puede vivir sin asombro, diversión, esperanza y sueños ¿Cierto?" Pitch apareció de las sombras; Toothless salió por detrás de una piedra y se interpuso entre Pitch y nosotros "¿Podrías calmar a tu reptil? Vengo en son de paz"

"Quieto Toothless" dijo Hiccup, el dragón le gruño a Pitch y después se fue hacia nosotros "¿A qué te refieres, Pitch?"

Pitch sonrió con malicia "Creo que Tooth puede explicárselos mejor"

Tooth bajo la mirada "Yo…" miro al cielo de repente, el trineo de North aterrizaba cerca de ellos, del suelo Bunnymund salía de una madriguera y de entre una nube dorada Sandman llego. Los tres miraron tristemente a Jack.

Yo seguía sin comprender que era lo que teníamos que hacer para salvarlo; Tooth nos miró fijamente "Uno de ustedes debe dar parte de su memoria para salvarlo"

"Eso no suena tan mal" dijo Hiccup.

"¡Oh pero sí que lo es!" lo interrumpió Pitch, no me gustó nada lo que reflejaba su rostro "Creo que ustedes" el señalo a los guardianes "Deben de pedir mi permiso cuando se trata de asuntos de muerte"

"¡Eres un maldito!" le grite pero mi voz se iba continuamente debido a mi llanto.

"Pitch por favor" dijo North "No puedes dejar al mundo sin diversión, tienes que autorizar que salvemos a Jack"

"Pero si yo jamás me negué" dijo Pitch "Claro que lo autorizo, pero se hará con mis condiciones"

"¡Y si nos reusamos! ¡¿Qué?!" dijo Bunnymund.

"Creo que es obvio, él morirá" dijo Pitch sonriendo "Y con él la diversión"

Hiccup me miro "Tenemos que hacer esto" me dijo "No podemos dejar que muera"

"Tienes razón" dije, quería levantarme, North cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de Jack; camine junto con Hiccup hacia Pitch.

"Aceptamos" dijimos al unísono.

"Chicos no" dijo Tooth "Las condiciones de Pitch siempre tienen una trampa"

"Que opción tenemos" dijo Hiccup "Yo cause esto, por eso debo ser yo quien pague las consecuencias"

Tuve el impulso de abrazar a Hiccup y lo hice, Pitch nos veía con recelo.

"¿Tenemos un trato?" Pitch nos extendió la mano, Hiccup estrecho la suya con la de él.

"Tenemos un trato" dijo Hiccup "Me quitaran la memoria según tus condiciones"

Pitch sonrió malévola y satisfactoriamente "Esa es la primera condición, no será a ti a quien le quiten la memoria, será a ella" era verdad las condiciones de Pitch siempre tienen una trampa.

…

**Hiccup**

Desearía no haber aceptado el trato con Pitch, pero lo hice, salvar la vida de Jack y darle la memoria de Merida.

"Pero esa no es la única condición" dijo Pitch; me dieron ganas de pedirle a Toothless que se lo comiera o le lanzara una bola plasma pero sabía que eso no lo dañaría.

"¡¿Qué más quieres?!" le dijo Merida, quien seguía aferrada a mi "Ya hiciste que Hiccup lo apuñalara y me quitaras la memoria ¿No te vasta con ese daño?"

"Tú sabes bien que no" le respondió Pitch "Ya lo han aceptado, no hay vuelta atrás; Tooth tu deberás hacer la trasferencia de poder, así que será mejor de que escuches mis condiciones con atención" Tooth voló junto a nosotros.

"Tu escúchame con atención" dijo retadoramente Tooth "Sabes bien que puede recuperar la memoria con el tiempo y sin dañar a Jack"

"¿Es cierto eso?" le pregunte, el hada asintió "Entonces tu plan no funcionara del todo" le dije a Pitch.

"Escucha primero mis condiciones y será mejor que las comprendan rápido ya que a Jack le quedan menos de veinticinco minutos de vida" todos miramos a Pitch con atención.

"Di las condiciones" le dijo Merida, la tome de la mano, tenía tantas cosas que explicarle y decirle pero ahora tal vez no podría.

"Bien" dijo Pitch satisfecho "Le quitaran la memoria a Merida, le quitaran cualquier recuerdo que tenga que ver con él" me señalo "Jack vivirá, pero no podrá interferir en la memoria perdida de Merida, ninguno de ustedes podrá, tampoco ninguno de sus conocidos, no le dirán quien fue, ni quien es Hiccup Haddock" Pitch era más despiadado de lo que jamás pude haber creído "Pero no crean que soy tan desalmado, les advertiré que ella va a odiarte más de lo que una vez te amo"

"Eres un monstruo" le dije.

"Tú y yo somos lo mismo entonces, monstruos" me dijo "Creo que con esas condiciones basta, pero hay una última advertencia: habrá más de una víctima por esto"

Ya no había nada que hacer, más personas pagarían por esto, y todo era mi culpa, los celos y la ira me cegaron, y ahora iba a perder al amor de mi vida y a mi mejor amigo.

"Chicos" dijo Tooth "No queda mucho tiempo, tienen que despedirse"

"Los dejare solos" dijo Pitch antes de desaparecer en una nube negra.

Mire a Merida a los ojos, habían muchas cosas que quería decir pero ninguna me salía "Lo de Astrid, te juro que no fue nada" gran elección tonto.

"Lo sé, pero eso ya no importa" me dijo "Sé que tu jamás te traicionarías como jamás yo lo haría"

No sabía que más decirle; Toothless apareció a mi lado, había olvidado lo que estaba en la bolsa que estaba a su costado, saque rápidamente lo que estaba en la bolsa y se lo di a Merida; era un pequeño peluche de Toothless con el corazón resaltado en rojo que tenía una pequeña abertura en el centro del corazón, en una pequeña nota que estaba cosida en la patita derecha del peluche decía la frase: Mi corazón es una puerta abierta.

Merida leyó la frase y después metió sus dedos con delicadeza en la abertura del corazón, al sacar lo que había dentro del peluche ella rompió a llorar, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría, al igual que Tooth, North y Sandman lo hacían, Bunnymund se limpiaba una pequeña lágrima; Merida me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Un anillo" dijo entre lágrimas, en la palma de su mano tenía una pequeña sortija con un gran diamante, el anillo tenía escrito otra frase: La arquera flecho al jinete.

Tome el anillo de su mano y me puse de rodillas frente a ella, cada vez más lagrimas salían de sus ojos; me aclare la voz y dije "Merida DunBroch, mi verdadero y único amor, no importa si es hoy o mañana pero dime que algún día serás mi esposa" mi corazón estaba tan acelerado que temía que se saliera de mi pecho.

El rostro de Merida estaba lleno de lágrimas, parecía que apenas y pudiera respirar "Si, claro que si" dijo con una gran sonrisa; le puse el anillo con nerviosismo, después ella se lanzó sobre mí y me beso, la sujete de la cintura como siempre, sus labios cálidos tocaban los míos.

Se apartó para decirme "Yo te prometo que no habrá nadie más en mi vida que tú, no permitiré que nadie más entre aunque no te recuerde, porque soy tuya y tú eres mío"

Volví a besarla, no me importaba nada, el tiempo siempre se detenía cuando lo hacía, desde la primera vez.

"Lo siento, pero ya es tiempo" dijo Tooth; North cargo a Jack hasta nosotros; Merida me tomo de la mano; Tooth coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de Jack y la izquierda en la de Merida.

Pitch apareció de nuevo "No voy a perderme esto" dijo satisfecho.

Tooth comenzó a hablar, pero no normal, sino como si tres Tooth hablaran al mismo tiempo "Bajo el poder del que tengo control, lo absorbo de mi siniestra y lo envió a mi diestra" un resplandor dorado salía de la cabeza de Merida y viajaba hasta el brazo derecho de Tooth "El poder de la memoria sana cualquier herida, incluso la muerte; quita cualquier recuerdo de Hiccup Haddock y sana al guardián permanentemente; lo perdido con el tiempo se recuperara" el resplandor de la cabeza de Merida pasaba a la de Jack en un segundo.

Tooth aparto sus manos y en ese momento Merida cayo inconsciente en mis brazos, mientras Jack lentamente abría los ojos.

"Perfecto" dijo Pitch "Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Haddock" me dijo Pitch "Nadie se mete con el rey de las pesadillas sin pagar por ello" volvió a desaparecer en una espesa nube oscura, espero no volver a verlo en mi vida.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Jack débilmente mientras North lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie; cuando recupero completamente su equilibrio corrió hacia nosotros "Ella…ella" decía impotente.

"Todo es mi culpa" dije de igual forma "Ahora ella no va recordarme"

"Lo siento amigo" me dijo Jack, me dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Tenemos que cumplir las condiciones de Pitch" dijo North "No tenemos que interferir en su memoria"

"Pero ¿Qué le dirán a su familia?" dijo Jack "Ellos deben saber lo que ha pasado y ayudarla a recuperar la memoria"

"Lo sabrán, Jack" intervino Tooth "Pero otra de las condiciones de Pitch fue que nadie de sus conocidos la ayudara a recuperar la memoria"

"Ese maldito tramposo" gruño Jack molesto "¿Qué otra condición puso?"

"Más bien nos advirtió, dijo que ella va a odiarme y también que habría más de una víctima por esto" intervine.

"Podemos impedir que te odie" dijo Jack, lo mire con atención "No puedo interferir con su memoria pero yo si puedo hacer que no te odie"

"Gracias Jack, es mucho de tu parte después de lo que te hice" le dije arrepentido.

"No eras tú completamente cuando eso paso" me dijo "Además, gracias a su sacrificio yo sigo aquí"

Sabía que podía confiar en Jack, pero recordé lo último que dijo antes de quedar inconsciente "Tu tenías razón; yo si la amo, pero ¿Qué soy yo, comparado contigo?" me hacía tener dudas, otra parte de mi me decía que Jack era confiable y que no aprovecharía esto a su favor.

"Hay que regresar" le dije por fin "La llevaremos a Berk y cuando despierte hablaras con ella" Jack cargo a Merida en sus brazos pero antes de que se la llevara la bese por última vez en los labios.

Jack subió junto con ella a Toothless, él la llevaba en brazos aun dormida; me pregunto "¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en recordarme? ¿Qué hare en ese tiempo? ¿Qué hará ella?" el trineo de North se elevaba lentamente en el cielo; los otros guardianes habían subido al trineo antes de que este despegara a una increíble velocidad, desapareciendo en el cielo de aquella tarde.

"Vamos amigo" Toothless estaba a mi lado mirando el cielo; el Night Fury me miró fijamente "Estoy seguro que ella estará bien" subí a su espalda, teníamos que volver a Berk, y explicar lo que le había pasado. Jack sujetaba a Merida fuertemente para no dejarla caer. La tarde era tranquila, como si ninguna persona estuviera en aquel lugar. Toothless se alzó en el cielo.

Recuerdo cuando le ofrecí llevarla a casa, al reino de DunBroch; estábamos en el bosque, gigantes arboles nos rodeaban y la luz del sol resplandecía.

"¿Cómo piensas llevarme hasta Escocia?" me pregunto mientras caminábamos entre los arboles tomados de la mano.

"Te lo voy a mostrar" di un silbido, una gran sombra se dirigió hacia nosotros, ella se escondió detrás de mí.

"¡Ahh!" grito al ver a Toothless frente a nosotros.

"Tranquila, es mi amigo" le dije "Merida él es Toothless; Toothless ella es Merida" el dragón se acercó a ella curiosamente, ella extendió su mano, él la rozo con su nariz.

"Parece simpático" Merida sonrió y Toothless se sentó para mirarla.

"Le agradas" le dije "Amigo, tenemos que llevar a esta señorita a Escocia ¿Crees que podrías?" Toothless volvió a ponerse de cuatro patas indicando que subiéramos a él. Subí en su lomo y después mire a Merida "¿Quieres volar?" le extendí la mano, ella sin dudarlo se sentó tras mío, se aferró a mí por el abdomen.

En pocos minutos estábamos en el cielo, el viento golpeaba nuestros rostros, una sensación muy agradable; su cabello pelirrojo volaba en el viento.

"¿Desde cuándo vuelas dragones?" me pregunto.

"No lo sé, creo que casi un año" respondí "Es una muy interesante historia ¿Te gustaría escucharla?" ella asintió. Le conté sobre cómo eran las cosas en Berk, como encontré a Toothless y lo entrene; tuve que omitir las partes relacionadas con Astrid "¡Astrid!" pensé "¿Qué diría ella si llegara a Berk con otra chica?" nuestra relación se había acabado por un malentendido, pero eso ya no me importaba.

"Eres un entrenador de dragones, que interesante" dijo Merida.

"Si, ahora cuéntame sobre ti" le dije "Sobre tu familia, amigos…"

"¿Quieres saber porque Pitch me tenía?" en ese momento me gano la curiosidad, no respondí nada y ella comenzó a narrar "Mis padres querían casarme con uno de los hijos de los clanes aliados, yo no quería obviamente; Pitch se presentó como un rey y un pretendiente más; yo siendo la princesa tuve que decidir el evento para que ganaran mi mano, elegí arquería; los primeros tres pretendientes fallaron pero Pitch acertó en el blanco fácilmente; yo tenía el plan de acertar en todos los blancos para poder ganar mi propia mano, lo hice, Pitch se sitio ofendido puesto a que él había ganado, así que me secuestro y el resto de la historia ya la conoces"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con él?" le pregunte.

"¿En qué mes estamos?" me pregunto.

"En Junio" le conteste.

"Estuve con el seis meses" me contesto "Los peores seis meses de mi vida" no quería pensar en todas la horribles cosas que él le habría hecho "Y sobre mi familia, madre, padre, pequeños hermanos trillizos" la noche había llegado, a lo lejos pude identificar un enorme castillo con todas las luces encendidas "Estamos aquí, el reino de DunBroch" dijo ella.

"¿Algún lugar donde pueda aterrizar?" le pregunte.

"¡Umm!… ve hacia el bosque, caminaremos el resto" me dijo. Le indique a mi dragón que bajara, el bosque estaba oscuro, solo iluminaba tenuemente el castillo que estaba frente a nosotros.

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal del castillo, el resto del castillo, los jardines y los establos parecían estar vacíos. Ella se detuvo al pie de la puerta del salón principal.

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunte.

"Solo estoy un poco nerviosa" con toda su fuerza empujo las puertas, dejando ver una sala de trono enorme, con varias figuras de osos disecados y armaduras. En el centro del salón había una mesa enorme, que estaba ocupada por su mayoría de hombres, hombres con armaduras y un físico de gladiador; las mujeres que estaban en ella eran solamente dos, ambas con cabello castaño, la más joven lo tenía corto y tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, la otra mujer tenía un largo cabello y ojos cafés, aparentaba unos treinta o cuarenta.

Merida se quedó el silencio; el sonido de las puertas abriéndose hizo que unos cuantos voltearan, entre ellos las dos mujeres que inmediatamente se pusieron de pie.

"No puede ser" dijo la mujer más joven sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Alguien se acercó a Merida, al principio no pude verlo pero con medida que se acercaba su imagen se hacía más clara. Era un muchacho, como de diecisiete años, tenía el cabello blanco como la escarcha, sus ojos eran azules y tenían una sonrisa traviesa.

"Merida" dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba "Te extrañe mucho" no pude evitar sentirme celoso, aquel chico era mucho más atractivo que yo, él era tal vez su novio.

"También te extrañe Jack" le dijo Merida abrazándolo de vuelta. Nadie me prestaba atención, eso era lo bueno.

La mujer mayor se acercó a Merida y la abrazo; algo me dijo que era su madre, ella la beso por toda la cara "Merida, mi niña, es un milagro" decía entre lágrimas.

Un hombre enorme, pelirrojo y con ojos azules se acercó también, pero él sí noto mi presencia "¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?" sentía que mis piernas… bueno pierna, me temblaba.

Merida me tomo de la mano, cosa que me sorprendió y me guio hasta los que obviamente eran sus padres.

"Bueno ¿Quién eres tú?" dijo el hombre.

"Hola su alteza" hice una reverencia "Mi nombre es Hiccup yo soy…el…el…"

"¡Mi salvador!" dijo Merida. El rey me inspecciono y después miro a ella como diciendo ¿En serio? "Él me ayudo a salir de la guarida de Pitch"

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" dijo el chico del cabello blanco "No es que dude de que lo hayas hecho"

"Es una larga historia" dije.

"Tenemos tiempo" dijo el rey "¡Ustedes, desocupen la mesa y déjenos solos!" se dirigió hacia la multitud de hombres que estaban en la mesa, quienes se dispersaban como hormigas cuando el rey pasaba.

"Toma nota: no hagas enojar al rey" me susurro el chico de cabello blanco al oído "Soy Jack por cierto"

"Gracias Jack" le dije. Una la chica del cabello castaño corto se acercó a Merida, ella iba acompañada de un hombre joven de cabello y ojos castaños.

"Merida, que bien que estés bien" dijo ella abrazándola.

"Te extrañe mucho Rapunzel" Merida le contesto "A ti también Eugene"

"Gracias por salvarla" me dijo Eugene "Me muero por escuchar la historia"

…

Volviendo a la realidad; sobrevolaba Berk en Toothless, había un extraño silencio, todo estaba oscuro. Aterrice en la academia de dragones, que parecía estar igual de solitaria que todo el pueblo.

"Esto no me gusta nada" dijo Jack bajando del dragón junto con Merida en brazos.

"Hiccup" dijo una voz conocida, la de Fishlegs "Por aquí" él estaba escondido en la jaula más grande junto con su dragón Meatlug.

Me acerque a él "¿Qué haces ahí?" le pregunte.

"Escondiéndome" respondió "Nos están atacando"

"¿Quién?" le dije alarmado.

"No tengo idea de quienes sean pero…" Fishlegs entrecerró los ojos "…todos te culpan a ti"

"¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está mi padre?" dije tratando de evadir lo que él había dicho.

"Escondidos. Los invasores están revisando nuestras casas" explico Fishlegs "Aquí fue donde primero buscaron así que fue mi perfecto escondite"

"¿Qué buscan?"

"No es obvio" se quejó "A tu novia, la princesa de Escocia" señalo a Merida inconsciente "Ellos dijeron ser aliados de su padre" se empezaron a escuchar pisadas "Adiós" Fishlegs se ocultó en la oscuridad de la jaula.

"Jack, escóndete atrás de esas cajas" el chico del cabello blanco hizo lo que le dije.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio, empezó a escuchar risas y murmullos acercándose a mí, no había pánico ni preocupación, sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

"Te dije que no estaba aquí" decía una de las voces "Deberíamos volver y decirle al rey que su hija no estaba en la aldea"

"¿Quieres que nos cuelguen?" decía otra voz, esta se escuchaba más madura "Limítate a buscar al chico" ambas voces se aproximaron a la arena donde estaba.

Vi las dos caras conocidas; dos hombres con cabello negro y rizado como plumero, ojos azules y con grandes narices, vestidos con kilt de cuadros color rojos "¡Aquí esta!" grito el más joven para llamar al resto de su régimen.

"Señor Macintosh" le dije "No hay necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza, solamente dígame ¿Qué es lo que sucede?"

"No seas cobarde" me respondió el joven Macintosh "Creía que eras más valiente"

"No te metas hijo" dijo Lord Macintosh "Veras Hiccup, el rey Fergus quiere a su hija devuelta y si no la recupera, declarara la guerra contra Berk"

"Pueden decirle al rey oso que su hija ya no está aquí" les respondí, sentía un terrible dolor al tener que mentir "Ella va de regreso al reino de DunBroch"

"¿Podemos confiar en él?" dijo el joven Macintosh.

"No, todos los vikingos son igual de mentirosos" respondió el lord "Diles a los demás que liquiden a los prisioneros y que carguen los barcos, iremos de regreso a Escocia" el joven salió corriendo de la arena.

"¡No!" dije; no podía dejar que gente inocente pagara por mi culpa.

Los ojos del lord volvieron a mi "¿Hablaras?" la decisión más difícil de mi vida, salvar a gente inocente o quedarme con Merida. Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

Baje la mirada "Jack, ven aquí" el guardián parecía haberme ignorado "¡Jack es enserio!" Jack salió de su escondite con Merida en brazos, caminaba hacia mi cabizbaja.

"Perfecto" dijo el lord "Hijo, dile a los demás que suelten a los prisioneros y que preparen el barco, la princesa ira con nosotros"

"Con una condición" le interrumpí.

"¿Cuál es?" dijo el lord apretando los dientes.

"Jack ira con ella"

"¿Estás seguro sobre esto?" me dijo Jack, no lo estaba, probablemente me odiaría el resto de mi vida por eso.

"Si, no dejare que más gente sufra" le dije "Ve con ella y protégela"

"Lo haré" me respondió Jack "Te prometo que no dejare que nada la lastime"

"Gracias Jack, sé que lo harás" le di una palmada en la espalda "Dígale al rey que lo siento mucho" dije; bese los labios de Merida por última vez antes de que Jack se la llevara "Que todo fue mi culpa"

"Haré lo posible" respondió el Lord antes de irse.

…

**Jack**

Merida estaba inconsciente en mis brazos; ella había dado sus recuerdos para salvarme, le debía demasiado, tanto a ella como a Hiccup. Ambos estábamos a bordo del barco de Lord Macintosh. Nos había dado un camarote a ambos, pero yo quise quedarme con ella para cuidarla, como lo había hecho desde que era pequeña; ella estaba recostada en la cama mientras yo estaba sentado en una silla junto a ella; una luz verde entro por la ventana del camarote, mi compañera guardiana, Toothiana nos miró fijamente.

"¿En cuánto tiempo despertara?" le pregunte a Tooth, quien estaba enfrente mío.

"Probablemente cuando lleguen" me respondió, su mirada estaba baja como la mía.

Merida parecía solamente estar dormida después de un cansado día, acaricie su mano y me aferre a ella; había algo que no había notado que tenía, una resplandeciente figura de planta estaba en uno de sus dedos; la observe, un anillo, pero no cualquiera, uno de compromiso.

"¿Cuándo…?" dije.

"¿Paso?" me interrumpió Tooth "Cuando estabas inconsciente; él puso el anillo en esto" en la mano tenía un pequeño peluche de Toothless, lo tome para verlo, observe la abertura que tenía en el corazón.

"Lindo" dije en voz baja "Una muy linda forma de declararse"

"No te pongas así" Tooth se acercó a mí y me palmeo la espada "Recuerda cual es la maldición de los guardianes"

"No debemos enamorarnos de mortales porque somos inmortales y no podemos compartir nuestras vidas con ellos" a veces odiaba ser un guardián, tantas restricciones y obligaciones.

"Lo peor es que aprendemos eso por malas experiencias" contesto Tooth.

Recordé lo último que dije antes de caer inconsciente "¿Crees que ella recuerde que dije que la amaba?"

"Es probable" ella esbozo una leve sonrisa "Deberías hablar con ella sobre eso cuando despierte"

"Lo haré" respondí "¿Crees que ellos vuelvan a encontrarse?"

"Estoy segura de eso" se quedó callada por un momento "Tengo que irme" volvió a desaparecer en una luz verde.

No apartaba la mirada de Merida, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo explicar lo que había pasado sin mencionar a Hiccup? ¿Qué le iba a decir a sus padres? Decidí no pensar en eso, cuando el momento llegara improvisaría; cerré los ojos para relajarme.

…

"¡Tierra a la vista!" grito un marinero. Abrí de repente los ojos, me había quedado dormido, si eso era posible. Merida seguía igual de tranquilo, no se había movido ni abierto los ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta "Hemos llegado, prepara a la princesa" escuche la voz de lord Macintosh. Me levante de la silla, note que me había dormido tomado de su mano, la solté lentamente; mire que seguía con el peluche en la otra mano, lo guarde en mi bolsa; se lo entregaría después.

Mire por la ventana, había amanecido, el castillo de DunBroch se veía cada vez más cerca. El barco pronto desembarco en el muelle. Me dirigí hacia Merida y la cargue en mis brazos, esperaba no despertarla, sino ella me golpearía por eso.

…

Íbamos en un carruaje directamente al castillo; lord Macintosh y su hijo iban frente a nosotros.

"¿Qué fue lo que le paso?" dijo el lord.

"Nada que le importe" le respondí. Ellos solo creían en la magia por haber visto a Pitch, el coco en persona, esa era la única razón por la que podían verme.

"Hemos llegado" dijo el cochero desde afuera del carruaje.

…

**Hiccup**

Esto no podía ponerse peor, mi padre había citado a todo mundo en el gran salón para una asamblea.

"Los Escoceses han llegado muy lejos esta vez" anuncio Stoick "Nos tomaron como prisioneros y atacaron nuestra aldea"

"No lo hicieron" le interrumpí "Solo vinieron a buscar a la princesa"

Los ojos de mi padre irradiaban ira "Hiccup, elige de qué lado estas, del nuestro o el de ellos"

"Estoy de su lado, pero si lo que quieren es contraatacar no contaran conmigo" le respondí "Ellos consiguieron lo que querían, nos dejaran en paz" apreté los puños y salí del gran salón tan rápido como pude.

Era obvio que alguien me siguió, voltee a ver quién, era Astrid "¿Qué fue en realidad lo que paso ayer?"

"La perdí y todo fue por mi culpa" le dije "Y la de Pitch; ella ya no sabe quién soy"

"Creo que esto empeorara más" dijo Astrid "Tu padre está convencido en atacar a los Escoceses"

"Tratare de detenerlo" le conteste "No quiero que comience una guerra"

…

**Jack**

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, seguía cargando a Merida; camine hacia la sala del trono para encontrarme con los reyes.

En efecto los reyes estaban ahí acompañados de la princesa de Corona, Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene. La reina corrió hacia nosotros y se quedó atónita al ver el estado de Merida.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó histérica.

"Pitch fue lo que paso; hizo que Hiccup me apuñalara y después hizo que le quitaran la memoria a Merida con un hechizo para salvarme" tome aire para calmarme "Ella no recuerda nada sobre Hiccup"

El rostro de la reina pareció suavizarse un poco "Al menos algo bueno salió" dijo.

"¡Tía Elinor!" dijo Rapunzel, quien camino hacia nosotros "Ella parece estar reaccionando"

Volví a mirar a Merida, ella abría los ojos lentamente "Jack" dijo suavemente.

"Merida, ¿Te sientes bien?" le dije.

Parecía estar normal, abrió completamente los ojos "Si" vio que estaba en mis brazos "¿Podrías bajarme?" la ayude a incorporarse en el suelo, parecía estar un poco desequilibrada, la tome de los hombros.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" dijo confundida.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?" le pregunto el rey Fergus.

"Recuerdo estar en la guarida de Pitch y después…" me volteo a ver de repente, se tocó la frente y apretó los ojos "No lo sé, todo se ve borroso"

"No te esfuerces en recordar" dijo Rapunzel "Puede hacerte daño"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso? No recuerdo nada"

Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una explicación "Te caíste del caballo" dijo la reina Elinor, jamás la había escuchado mentir, sonaba muy convincente "Y te golpeaste la cabeza, es por eso que no recuerdas nada"

"Eso lo explicaría" volvió a llevar sus manos a la cabeza, parecía estar mareada.

"Merida ¿Qué te pasa?" le dije.

"Es solo un mareo, no pasa na…" algo salió de su boca, vomito, miro lo que había expulsado.

"¡Merida!" grite. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó desmayada en mis brazos.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" dijo la reina.

Rapunzel se acercó para revisarla "Esta inconsciente, debe ser por el hechizo; tenemos que llamar un médico"

"Punzie" dijo Eugene "Si Merida está bajo un hechizo un médico no ayudara; tenemos que llamar a tu ya sabes quienes"

Rapunzel asintió "Jack, lleva a Merida a su cuarto; tíos, nosotros llamaremos a mis primas de Arendelle para que traigan a los trolls"

"¿Trolls?" dijo el rey confundido.

"Son los mejores curanderos en casos mágicos, sé que ellos pueden ayudar a Merida" dijo Eugene "Vamos Punzie, hay que enviar el mensaje" ambos salieron de la sala de trono.

Lleve en brazos a Merida hasta su cuarto, la reina me siguió y me ayudo a colocarla en la cama.

"¿Estás seguro de que ella no recuerda nada?" me pregunto.

"Completamente" le conteste "Con el tiempo ella volverá a recordar" la reina no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación.

…

**Narrador**

La reina Elinor salió de la habitación de su hija en busca de su esposo; aquel chico vikingo había huido con su hija hace dos meses, dos meses en los cuales ellos habían hecho muchos planes que favorecerían tanto a su reino como a ellos.

Entro a la habitación real, la cual le pertenecía a ella y a su esposo el rey, quien se encontraba en ella pensando frente la chimenea.

"Fergus, la suerte parece estar en nuestra contra" dijo la reina Elinor, se sentó junto a él frente la chimenea "Tenemos un trato muy importante que cumplir"

"Nuestra hija está de nuevo con nosotros" dijo el rey "Eso lo tenemos que agradecer" su mirada cayo "Pero estará lejos de nosotros de nuevo"

Elinor tomo del hombro a Fergus "Es necesario que lo hagamos, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible; después de la invasión del clan Macintosh, es posible que los vikingos quieran empezar una guerra"

"Sin mencionar que nuestro reino es el que está en más peligro" dijo Fergus "No quiero volver a hacerlo, la última vez Pitch se la llevo por seis meses"

"Pero esta vez no será una competencia, todo ya está arreglado" Elinor sabía que aquella decisión era la mejor; le dolía tener que devastar la felicidad de su hija pero su reino peligraba.

"¿Cuándo llegaran?" dijo Fergus "Ya sabes para tener tiempo de explicárselo a Merida"

"En unos días, lo mismo que les tomara a la reina y la princesa de Arendelle llegar aquí" Elinor se mordió el labio "Y que Merida ya no recuerde a Hiccup tal vez sea lo mejor; un nuevo comienzo… con alguien más"

"¿Cómo le explicaremos lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses? Ella ni siquiera recuerda como escapo de Pitch"

Elinor bajo la mirada "Tenemos que inventar una historia que no tenga nada que ver con Hiccup, que explique todo lo que ha pasado y todo lo que pasara" respiro hondo "Es lo mejor, tanto para ella como para el reino; nuestro acuerdo se llevara a cabo lo antes posible"

**Continuara…**

…

**Esto es todo por ahora. No se olviden de dejar un review si quieren que siga con la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3: Una Dura Verdad

**Por fin aquí está el capítulo, he tenido muy poco tiempo y además ¡Ya me voy a graduar! Si ya me siento vieja, bueno no tanto solo que ya pase a preparatoria ¡Yeii!**

**Me agrado ver crecer el número de seguidores nuevos que el fanfic tuvo agradeciendo a:**

**AliceRomanovaHolmes**

**IchiLoveRuki**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**

**Sweat Blueberry**

**Y también agradezco los reviews:**

**Real Nozomi: **A mí tampoco me gusta la actitud celosa y agresiva de Hiccup pero fue Pitch quien lo obligó a ponerse así.

**Sweat Blueberry: **Claro que la voy a seguir, amo escribir esta historia. :P

**jeje me gusto tu historia continuala: **Tengo la ligera sospecha de que te conozco pero sino es así ¡Hola!

**Bueno eso ya es todo por agradecer. Como ya saben si quieren que siga con la historia dejen un review o pongan la historia en Follow o Favoritos.**

**Los dejo con el capítulo espero que les guste. Enserio ame escribir este capítulo.**

…

**Hiccup**

Días lluviosos había pasado en la isla, para mí todo se veía vacío, gris, deprimente, ni siquiera estar volando con Toothless me animaba, todo lo que quería era estar con ella, todo lo que dejo fue recuerdos, recuerdos que ahora parecían sueños imposibles.

Los últimos hombres del clan Macintosh se había ido y se habían llevado a Angus con ellos. Mi padre estaba furioso, no había forma de razonar con él, quien solamente quería tener la oportunidad de atacar Escocia, no me alegraba que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo y además me culparan a mí del ataque.

Trate de despejar mi mente, trate de concentrarme en la sensación del viento golpeándome en la cara; sabía lo que era volar pero ya no era lo mismo; ella se había ido y con ella se fue mi alegría.

El bosque parecía solo un montón de manchas verdes, con excepción de un punto negro al cual me dirigía. Toothless gruño como diciéndome "¿Estás seguro?"

"Si amigo, tenemos que volver a ese funesto y recóndito lugar" le indique que bajara, algo que no le pareció mucho, las únicas dos veces que había estado ahí o salía ganando o salía perdiendo. No tenía ganas de ver al rey de las pesadillas por el resto de mi vida pero necesitaba respuestas, respuestas a las descabelladas preguntas que había formado durante estos dos días.

Toothless y yo bajamos hasta entras en el agujero que nos llevaría a su guarida. Como había dicho, estábamos volviendo a ese funesto y recóndito lugar, las pesadillas se movían de un lado a otro en el centro, donde un negro globo terráqueo con unas tristes luces doradas resplandecía.

Baje de Toothless para acercarme al trono negro que estaba al final del salón, donde el rey de las pesadillas, el coco mismo, se hallaba meditando.

Me acerque cauteloso y calmado "¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" tal vez no tan cauteloso. Pitch se puso de pie y camino hacia mí, las pesadillas se hicieron a un lado dándole libertad se pasó a su amo.

"Quiero respuestas" dije completamente seguro, no le tenía miedo al coco y a lo que podía hacer, él ya me había mostrado todo lo que tenía.

"¿Qué clase de respuestas?" dijo sin interés alguno.

"Quiero saber ¿Cómo es que me poseíste para atacar a Jack? ¿Si hay una forma de evitar una guerra con DunBroch? ¿Si puedo recuperar su memoria en poco tiempo?" mire el negro globo terráqueo, otra descabellada pregunta se formó en mi mente "¿Qué significan esas luces?"

Pitch levanto una ceja, como si esperaba que hiciera esa pregunta. Volteo a ver a sus pesadillas indicándoles con la mano que se fueran, se dispersaron rápidamente y desaparecieron en la penumbra del lugar; Pitch volvió a sentarse en su trono, me miraba pensativo.

"Tú quieres respuestas y yo no quiero nada a cambio" respondió despreocupado.

Su respuesta me tomo por sorpresa "¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste; te daré las respuestas a todas tus preguntas y lo hare gratis" dijo mientras reposaba su cabeza en su mano "Regresa mañana y te diré todo lo que quieras"

"¿Me das tu palabra?"

"Ya no tienes nada que perder" levanto su mano derecha y la izquierda la coloco en su pecho "Lo prometo; ahora vete, la noche ha llegado y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

Me di la vuelta para regresar con Toothless y salir volando de ahí. Regresamos por el mismo oscuro agujero para encontrarnos con la calmada oscuridad de la noche.

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" dije esperando a que ninguna de las pesadillas que salía me escuchara. Pitch Black me había ofrecido respuestas sin esperar nada a cambio ¿A qué se debía eso?

Decidí ignorar aquello y regresar a la aldea, mi padre se molestaría si llegaba tarde a la reunión de consejo o si me iba toda la noche, aunque ambas opciones eran tentadoras me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi aldea.

…

**Jack**

La lluvia caía en el reino de DunBroch, todo parecía normal salvo el hecho de la falta de ruido de la princesa. Merida había estado en cama descansando estos últimos días, desde nuestra llegada se había sentido algo decaída, malhumorada, alegre y triste, no dejaba su habitación, le daba por cantar y no paraba de vomitar; le había preguntado a Tooth por esos raros cambios, a lo que ella me respondía con miradas de desagrado y regaños sobre lo irresponsable que había sido en mi cargo de guardián; es oficial ¡No entiendo a las mujeres!

La princesa de Corona, Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene planeaban traer una clase de trolls para ver el padecimiento de Merida, sospechaban que era un efecto secundario de la pérdida de memoria, pero no se veían seguros.

"¿Cómo va todo?" les pregunte mientras pasaba por el comedor hacia el cuarto de Merida.

Rapunzel cerro un libro que parecía de cuentos "Bien, mis primas llegaran en un par de días con el jefe de los trolls, esperemos que el viaje sea placentero"

"Fue una suerte que aceptaran venir, ellas no acostumbran dejar su reino" continuo Eugene. Como adoraba a esos dos, el amor y cariño que ambos se tenían contagiaba a todos los que los vieran.

"¿Y el libro de cuentos?" Me senté para hablar con ellos más cómodamente, aunque podía volar me gustaba sentir el acolchonado asiento.

"Solo buscamos nombres originales" respondió Rapunzel "Ya sabes para nuestro hijo"

"Su hijo, ¿La pequeña criaturita que no me dejo descansar anoche?"

"El exactamente" continuo Rapunzel "Es idéntico a su padre" rio al ver a su esposo.

"¡Hey!" se quejó Eugene "Bueno creemos que ya es tiempo de que tenga un nombre, ya que su presentación en Corona será en un par de meses"

"Por el momento es el príncipe Sin Nombre" rio Rapunzel "¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?"

"Se me vienen a la mente unos cuantos nombres: Jamie, Caleb, Matthew, Calvin" respondí "Pero si buscan nombres de cuentos, les recomendaría leer los libros de William Joyce"

"Lo haremos" dijo Eugene; un lloriqueo se escuchó por todo el castillo, lo que hizo que Rapunzel por instinto se levantara.

"Si me disculpan, Sin Nombre acaba de despertarse de su siesta" corrió hasta las escaleras "¡Los veo después!"

"La maternidad le pego duro" comente.

"Ese era su nuevo sueño" dijo Eugene "Convertirse en madre. No es indiscreción pero ya estamos trabajando el siguiente" susurro.

"¿Cómo se siente ser padre? ¿Tener una familia?" le dije nostálgico.

"Es algo hermoso, aunque admito que al principio tenía miedo, miedo de no ser un buen padre ya que debido a mi pasado no tenía ninguna experiencia teniendo una familia" sonrió "Pero Punzie y mi bebe lo son todo para mi"

Le sonreí un poco decaído, me alegraba por ellos pero a la vez sentía envidia, tener una familia, ser feliz y poder amar.

"Hombre ¿Estas bien?" dijo Eugene sacándome de mis pensamientos "Estas demasiado decaído ¿Hay algo que te esté preocupando?"

No podía mentirle a Eugene, él era un muy buen amigo así como Hiccup lo era.

"Si, es Merida" respondí "Además de su estado me preocupa una estupidez que hice"

"Amigo, no ha de ser tan malo"

Respire para relajarme "Le dije que la amaba" se quedó callado tratando de meditarlo "Y ahora no se si ella lo recuerde"

Eugene se frotó la frente "¿Te preocupa que ella no le dé importancia a eso?" asentí tímidamente "¿Y te preocupa también que vaya a decir?" volví a asentir "No veo porque sea una estupidez eso"

"No es una estupidez es solo que me siento como un estúpido"

"¿Y eso se debe a…?"

"Recuerdas que te conté lo que paso con Hiccup" el asintió "Pues mientras yo estaba inconsciente, él le pido a Merida que se casara con él y ella acepto" sentía que iba a romperme justo frente a él.

"Bien para ser sincero, eso no me lo esperaba" respondió "Pero tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que ellos se amaban y después de todo lo que ha pasado no creo que ese amor se quede en el olvido"

"No lo sé, la magia de los guardianes es muy poderosa; Tooth dijo que podía tardar años en recuperar la memoria"

"Muchas cosas pueden pasar en ese tiempo; Hiccup podría regresar y ayudarle a recuperar la memoria o hacer que ella volviera a enamorarse de él"

Me quede en silencio ante aquella posibilidad, sería algo bueno pero no quería que pasara.

"Sería muy masoquista y egoísta de tu parte que no permitieras eso; tu eres su guardián, su mejor amigo"

"A veces odio eso, un guardián no puede tener una vida normal, no puede tener una familia"

"Ahí tienes otro punto" se levantó de la silla "Ve a verla, habla con ella, eso es lo mejor"

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras para seguir el camino que hizo su esposa. Seguir su consejo o no, esa era la duda, pero como cualquier terco decidí seguirlo; camine hacia su cuarto para hablar con ella.

…

"Merida" llame a su puerta nervioso, las piernas me temblaban y estaba seguro que si mi corazón aun bombeara sangre estaría a punto de estallar.

"Pasa, está abierto" abrí la puerta lentamente y la vi, vestida con su camisón de dormir azul rey, sentada en una mecedora viendo perdidamente hacia la ventana y los que más me sorprendió, ella estaba tejiendo.

"¿Te dio por tejer?" le dije en tono sarcástico mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia ella con calma.

"Así me entretengo además por culpa de alguien el invierno se acerca" dejo a un lado las agujas de tejer y me mostro su obra de arte "Es una bufanda…bueno eso planeaba hacer"

"Princesa hiciste un muy buen trabajo" le dije dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Dejo la bufanda a un lado y me dijo "Esto es aburrido ¿Por qué debo de estar encerrada?"

Odiaba mentir pero eran las instrucciones de la reina Elinor, además solo era una explicación no tenía que dar toda la historia "Merida sabes que estas enferma, las náuseas, el constante vómito, las resacas, no debes de arriesgarte, necesitas descansar"

La tome del brazo para llevarla a su cama pero ella se resistió "Estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocu… ¡WHUAC!" las náuseas le regresaron y casi pierde el equilibrio, la volví a sostener y la lleve a la fuerza a su cama.

"¿Qué decías?"

"¡Cállate Frost!" si la Merida de siempre "Ya te dije que estoy bien" se acostó de mala gana y cruzo los brazos haciendo pucheros.

Me senté al lado de ella en su cama "Merida debes comprender que estas delicada; Eugene y Rapunzel llamaron a unos curanderos, llegaran en un par de días y te ayudaran, después podrás estar libremente haciendo lo que se te pegue la gana"

Me sonrió levemente "Gracias Jack…por estar aquí" cerro los ojos y al poco tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba dormida.

No había hablado con ella, pero me tranquilizaba que ella estuviera ahí, descansando y calmada como si ningún peligro fuera a ocurrirle. Tome una de sus manos y la acaricie, pero note algo, algo que faltaba, tome su otra mano para ver si no me había equivocado, pero lamentablemente no lo hice.

"La reina Elinor, el anillo" pensé y salí de la habitación en busca de la reina.

…

**Hiccup**

Las noches en la aldea no eran tan tranquilas como esta; siempre pasaba algo, ya fuera que un dragón saliera a mitad de la noche a comer o los gemelos, Ruffnut y Tuffnut, hicieran una broma de media noche a Snotluot. Pero no ocurría nada, absolutamente nada.

Toothless dormía tranquilamente en el extremo opuesto de mi habitación. Roncando como dragón, literalmente. Salí de la cama para caminar en la habitación.

Me dirigí a la ventana y observe la aldea atentamente; todo parecía normal con excepción de una figura que permanecía de pie frente a mi casa.

"¿Qué es eso?" seguí viendo a la figura pero cuando un rayo cruzo por la aldea, otra figura apareció a su lado; esta vez los distinguí bien, eran un hombre y una mujer, que miraban mi casa directamente.

Ambas figuras levantaron la mirada, viéndome directamente con sus extraños ojos brillantes, otro rayo cayó, iluminando el rostro de ambas figuras, de las cuales reconocí una.

"¿Pitch?" dije confundido; la otra figura era una mujer de cabello oscuro que le llegaba a la cintura y le caía en el rostro "¿Qué es lo que hacen allí afuera?"

Otro rayo cayó, pero esta vez las figuras había desaparecido, regrese a mi cama intranquilo "¿Qué quería Pitch? Voy a verlo mañana no tendría sentido visitarme ¿Quién era esa mujer?" pensé; decidí cerrar los ojos para poder descansar.

…

**Jack**

Seguí a la reina Elinor hasta su estudio, ella caminaba con normalidad, hasta podría decir que algo más animada que lo normal.

¡Knock, knock!

"Reina Elinor ¿Puedo hablar con usted?" le dije al entrar. Ella parecía sorprendida por mi presencia, bueno ella apenas y creía que yo existiera.

"Si Jack, pasa por favor" dijo sin verme, parecía estar escribiendo, era lo que siempre hacia, responder y enviar cartas "Cierra la puerta y siéntate"

"Gracias" dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a la mesa en la que ella estaba "¿Cómo ha estado?"

"Bueno, con la excepción de que vienes a hablar conmigo a las once de la noche, he estado bien, gracias por preguntar" ella escondió un par de cartas con el mismo cello en una caja "¿Y cómo has estado?"

"Para ser sincero un poco mortificado" la reina me miró fijamente "Creo que le robaron algo a Merida"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le robaron?!"

"Dígamelo usted" me recargue en la mesa para intimidarla, si había algo que la reina Elinor no hacía, era mentir "¿Dónde está el anillo de Merida?"

La reina palideció ¡La atrape! Ella lo sabía, ella fue quien se lo quito. Pero… ¿Por qué?

"El anillo está en un lugar seguro" saco algo de una caja y me lo dio "Pero por mientras puedes darle esto" era el peluche de Toothless donde Hiccup había puesto el anillo pero estaba remendado del corazón y la nota que tenía en la patita ya no estaba.

"¿Por qué lo ha hecho?" le dije furioso "¿Acaso no quiere ayudar a su hija?"

"¡Claro que quiero!" caí en la silla atónito, jamás había escuchado a la reina Elinor levantar la voz de tal modo "Es mi hija y quiero lo mejor para ella"

"Entonces ayúdele a recuperar la memoria, no trate de esconderle la verdad" le replique.

La reina apretó los labios y me miro como si quisiera quemarme, no la culpaba "Jack, hay algo que debes saber" dijo tratando de sonar calmada "Algo muy importante"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**(N/S): así es como voy a marcar cuando narre yo (significa narra la escritora)**

Un mes atrás…

Los reyes de DunBroch esperaban algo nerviosos porque recibirían una visita muy importante. Estaban en la sala del trono ellos dos solos, ya que habían enviado a los trillizos al palacio de su abuela Agnes.

"Déjate ya la barba Fergus" regañaba la reina a su marido, quien no paraba de jugar con su barba por los nervios "Debemos estar lo mejor posible"

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea" le contesto el rey Fergus "¿No sé cómo acepte esto?"

"Fergus, no podemos arrepentirnos ahora" dijo la reina molesta "Si lo hacemos tendremos un problema peor al que ya tenemos"

"Si pero yo creo que…"

"Mis reyes" dijo uno de los guardias "Ha llegado el rey George"

"Dile que pase y preséntalo como es debido" dijo la reina.

"Presentando al rey George" dijo el guardia de nueva cuenta.

Al salón entro un rey de unos cincuenta y algo años de edad; con cabello, barba y bigote cano; portaba con orgullo su corona y un muy elegante traje blanco con azul, los colores de su reino. Estaba acompañado por un escuadrón de veinte caballeros vestidos con armaduras.

"Sus altezas" dijo el rey George haciendo una reverencia, lo cual sus caballeros imitaron "Es un honor muy grande que me hayan invitado a su tan majestuoso reino"

"El gusto es nuestro porque haya aceptado" los reyes hicieron una leve reverencia desde sus tronos "¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?" pregunto la reina Elinor.

"Magnifico" contesto el rey George "No hubo ni una complicación" su mirada se volvió seria "Pero olvidémonos de formalidades y vayamos al punto de mi visita…el arreglo de un matrimonio"

…

Los tres reyes se reunieron en un salón, a discutir completamente solos; el rey George dejo a su escuadrón fuera del salón por seguridad. Esto era serio, ambos reinos estaban amenazados por un mismo peligro, un hombre llamado Drago Bludvist.

"Esta es una situación realmente alarmante" comenzó el rey George "Varios reinos cercanos al mío ya han sido atacados"

"Estamos al tanto de eso" dijo el rey Fergus "Nuestro clan aliado, Digwall, ya ha sido atacado y casi por completo destruido"

"Por eso nuestro trato es importante" siguió el rey George "Su reino es uno de los más vastos, extensos y magníficos que he visto a lo largo de mi vida"

"Gracias" dijo la reina Elinor.

"Y el mío en cambio, bueno no es tan magnifico pero lo que lo representa bien el gran ejercito de los mejores y más bravos caballeros que el mundo allá visto" acaricio su barba "La alianza entre ambos reinos sería muy poderosa, hasta Drago Bludvist tendría miedo de atacarnos"

"Lo sabemos y estar al tanto de que esto se debe hacer lo antes posible" la reina tenía la miraba baja "Háblenos sobre sus propuestas"

El rey George sonrió satisfecho "Bien, mi descendencia es muy vasta, tengo muchos hijos y una hermosa hija llamada Emily Jane"

"Entonces hay muy buenos candidatos para nuestra hija" comento el rey Fergus.

"Lamentablemente no, todos mis hijos ya se encuentran casados excepto uno, el menor" dijo con desdén, como si el mencionada hijo fuera una vergüenza "Me gustaría escuchar sobre su hija"

La reina palideció "Bueno…ella es fuerte, bella, creativa…toda una princesa"

"Una princesa común en mi opinión, sin ofender pero he conocido muchas así, yo quisiera para mi hijo una mujer diferente"

"Ella es una guerrera" lo interrumpió el rey Fergus "Es la mejor arquera y espadachín de todo el reino, me atrevería a decir que también la mejor jinete, le gusta mucho salir de aventuras"

"Eso me parece bien, una hermosa y valiente mujer, ella es perfecta justo lo que busco en una nuera" el rey George se acercó a la mesa del fondo que estaba en la habitación "Firmemos el tratado"

…

Ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás, ambos reinos serian unidos por un matrimonio, que se llevaría a cabo en menos de dos meses, pero había un pequeño inconveniente, una princesa desaparecida.

"Bien, bien, bien no podía ser más perfecto" vitoreaba el rey George "Si me permitieran, me gustaría conocer a la princesa Merida"

Ambos reyes palidecieron, había un problema con ello, Merida estaba en Berk viviendo con Hiccup y aun no sabían cómo traerla de vuelta.

"¿La princesa?" dijo Fergus nervioso.

"Si ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"No…no…es solo que la princesa se encuentra…indispuesta" dijo la reina Elinor, pero no debía mentir, no frente a un hombre con semejante ejército que pudiera declararles la guerra o asesinarlo es ese mismo momento "La verdad es que…la princesa está desaparecida"

El rey George se puso rojo de la ira "¡¿Esto es una broma?!" apretó los puños "¡¿Cómo que la princesa está desaparecida?!"

"Ella huyo de casa pero sabemos bien donde esta" trato de calmarlo Fergus "La traeremos de vuelta lo antes posible"

"Más vale" continuo el rey George "No me quiero ver en la penosa necesidad de enviar una horda de soldados a DunBroch…mi hijo y yo regresaremos en un mes y más vale que la princesa ya este de vuelta" salió de la habitación sin decir más, dejando a los reyes con una gran preocupación.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jack**

"¿Co…como pudo hacerle eso a su hija?" dije molesto, no me importaba lo que la reina Elinor pensara, eso no era justo para Merida ni tampoco para Hiccup "¡Usted sabe lo mucho que ella ama a Hiccup!"

"También se lo mucho que tú la amas" dijo la reina, genial me había dado en mi punto débil, odiaba que ella supiera eso, maldigo el día en que se lo dije "Jack" dijo con voz más calmada "Tu no entiendes la situación, si no lo hacemos el reino entero se verá perjudicado, tanto por Drago Bludvist como por el rey George; como reyes debemos preocuparnos por nuestro reino y quienes lo habitan"

No había pensado en eso; una reina debía preocuparse por su reino antes que nada y ese precio tenía que hacerlo Merida después, su reino era lo que importaba; no tengo ni la menor idea de quien sea Drago Bludvist o el rey George pero si son lo sufrientemente poderosos como para preocupar a la reina Elinor debían ser una grave amenaza.

"¿Qué es lo que harás Jack? No puedes detener este arreglo, nadie puede, ni aunque yo lo quisiera podría romperlo" dijo la reina. Tenía que hacer algo, la felicidad de dos de mis amigos estaba en juego. ¡Hiccup! Tenía que decírselo de inmediato.

"Yo…hare lo correcto" respondí. No espere a que me lo permitiera, salí de ahí sin decir una palabra y me dirigí a afuera y salí volando hacia Berk. Tenía que decirle Hiccup, esto no debía callarlo, aunque pensándolo todo, si Merida se casa con ese príncipe su reino y muchas personas estarían a salvo, pero si le digo a Hiccup él podría venir y ayudarme a arreglar todo esto pero en ambos casos yo perdería a Merida.

"¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!" me golpeaba en la cabeza tratando de sacar una respuesta pero mire el cielo, había una luz que venia del norte, norte ¡North! Los guardianes me necesitan, no tengo opción tendré que esperar un poco para contárselo a Hiccup.

…

**Hiccup**

La mañana había llegado, estaba en la entrada a la guarida de Pitch. Después de lo de anoche tenia aún más preguntas que esperaba que me respondiera y sin trampas. Toothless me acompañaba como siempre y si el rey de las pesadillas me atacaba el probablemente se lo comería, así que hasta el momento estaba bien.

"Vamos Toothless" salte al oscuro agujero seguido de Toothless quien al caer me cayó encima, no fue buena idea ir primero.

"Gran aterrizaje chico dragón" dijo la voz de una chica, ella me extendió la mano para ayudarme al levantarme, la acepte; raro, su mano era muy suave y tibia algo extraño considerando que estábamos en un castillo bajo tierra.

"Gracias" le dije. Con la tenue luz que había en el lugar pude verla bien, tenía un largo cabello negro, ojos grises, me parecía de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años más o menos; usaba un largo vertido negro.

"Veo que ya se conocieron" Pitch camino hacia nosotros, parecía más alegre de lo normal… bueno el jamás estaba alegre.

"No, no del todo" le contesto la chica; ¡Oh por Thor! Ella era la otra figura de anoche, la que estaba con Pitch mirando fijamente mi casa.

"Sera mejor que lo hagan" ambos dieron vuelta para dirigirse al trono de Pitch; la chica tenía un trono al lado pero más pequeño y simple. Camine hacia ellos con nerviosismo, Toothless me seguía a corta distancia.

"¿Creo que ella ya sabe porque estoy aquí?" dije idiotamente, era obvio que lo sabía.

"Estoy al tanto de la…difícil relación que tú y mi padre tienen" respondió la chica.

"¡Tu padre!"

"Si" dijo Pitch con serenidad "Ella es mi muy hermosa hija Seraphina"

Sentía un nudo en la garganta "Mucho gusto" dije con nerviosismo.

"Bueno a lo que viniste" dijo Pitch "Hoy te dejare hacerme tres preguntas, así que se cuidadoso"

"¡Hoy! ¿Quieres que vuelva después?" dije.

"Si y esa fue tu primera pregunta"

¡Idiota! Me decía en la mente. Debía pensar bien mis preguntas sino no habría vuelta atrás.

"¡Pregunta rápido, no tenemos tu tiempo!" dijo Seraphina. ¡Huy! Tiene el carácter de su padre, lo demás debió sacarlo de la madre.

"Bien…uh… ¿Cómo es que me poseíste para…para que atacara a Jack?" fue lo único que me rondo por la cabeza.

Pitch rio al igual que Seraphina "Veras Hiccup" dijo Seraphina ¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Jamás lo dije "Tu contribuiste bastante en ello"

"Con tus celos e inseguridad" continuo Pitch "Fue fácil, la daga estaba hechizada para multiplicar tu ira"

"Y tu hiciste el trabajo sucio y pagaste por ello" Seraphina parecía despreocupada por la situación de la que ahora formaba parte, bueno más bien parecía neutral.

Pensé mi próxima pregunta "Lo que paso con el clan Macintosh ¿Habrá una guerra por esto?"

"No veo el futuro, niño" respondió Pitch "Pero estoy seguro de que si le das una razón a tu padre para no atacar DunBroch, la guerra con los escoceses se podrá evitar por un tiempo"

¿Una razón? El ni siquiera me escuchaba, mi padre ya está haciendo los planes para invadir Escocia ¿Cómo podría impedir eso?

"Di tu última pregunta, Haddock" Seraphina parecía apurada.

"Bien… ¿Cuándo podre volver a ver a Merida?" dije.

Pitch sonrió "No tengo la respuesta pues eso depende de lo que haga Jack Frost"

"¿Qué?" dijimos Seraphina y yo.

"No más preguntas, ahora vete y mañana responderé otras tres preguntas" seguía sin entender porque Pitch hacia esto; el me odiaba, por quitarle a Merida, por arruinar sus planes al tenerla, en fin ¿Por qué me ayudaba?

Me di la vuelta sin despedirme, subí en Toothless y salimos volando de aquel oscuro castillo de regreso a la aldea.

…

**(N/S)**

Padre e hija se habían quedado a solas cuando el jinete se había marchado; a Seraphina no le gustaba hacer daño pero amaba a su padre más de lo que amaba su propia e inmortal vida.

"¿Eso es todo?" dijo.

"Todo por hoy mi cielo" Pitch le acaricio el cabello como una muestra de cariño "Pero ahora tienes que irte, recuerda que tienes una importante reunión con los guardianes" chasqueo los dedos; los ojos y el vestido negro que Seraphina llevaba cambio a un color verde césped.

Seraphina sonrió y después de eso desapareció en un resplandor verde dejando a su padre solo.

"Todo está saliendo perfecto" vitoreo Pitch "Solo es cuestión de tiempo, tomare mi venganza Merida DunBroch"

…

La mañana había tocado el reino de DunBroch; como siempre la reina se dirigió a su estudio para revisar su correspondencia y tejer algo. Entre varias de las cartas que había recibido, había una que era la que más le preocupaba. La abrió para leerla.

_Estimados reyes de DunBroch._

_Le informo que mi barco llegara a sus tierras en menos de un día; espero que ya hayan resuelto su "pequeño" contratiempo. Me acompañan mi hijo menor y mi hija, esperamos que nuestra visita no haya sido en vano._

_Sin más que decir:_

_Rey George S.I _

"¡Hay no puede ser!" la reina Elinor se tocó las sienes, era demasiada presión; Merida aún no se recuperaba, el barco de Arendelle llegaría al mismo día que el del rey George "Si no hubiera sido por ese vikingo todo sería más fácil" empezó a recordar el momento en que su angustia comenzó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El día en que Merida había regresado al reino en compañía de Hiccup. Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor escuchando la historia de cómo Hiccup rescato a Merida de Pitch.

"Interesante historia pero…" dijo la reina "… ¿Cuál era la única forma de salir de la guarida?"

"Bien, por lo que Merida me dijo era que Pitch la dejara libre o…" Hiccup se sonrojo al pensar en la otra forma. Merida estaba a su lado, y se había puesto de la misma manera.

Rapunzel fue la única que capto lo que pasaba "¡Oh! ¡Un beso era la otra forma!"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijeron el rey y Jack.

"Bueno… pues si esa era la otra forma" dijo Merida aun sonrojada "Y…no fue tan malo"

Los reyes, Jack, Eugene y Rapunzel miraban a Hiccup fijamente y con diferentes expresiones "Thor lánzame un rayo" decía Hiccup en su mente.

"¡Merida tiene novio!" dijeron tres voces al unísono. Los trillizos aparecieron por debajo de la mesa y saltaron hacia Hiccup "¡Y está muy flaco!"

"¡Pequeños demonios!" dijo Merida de una manera cariñosa mientras los trillizos la abrazaban. Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la escena.

"Así que es verdad" dijo Jack en un tono neutral "Él es tu novio"

"Lo conocí hoy" replico Merida pero seguía sonrojada.

"¡Conocer! Eso me recuerda, ¡Merida debes conocer a alguien!" Rapunzel se levantó de su asiento y se llevó a Merida de las mangas del vestido.

Hiccup seguía con la incómoda sensación de ser observado por todos los hombres de la mesa.

"Y bien ¿Qué puedes ofrecerle a mi hija?" dijo el rey Fergus.

"¡Fergus!" la reina le dio un codazo "Ellos apenas se conocen, no pienses en matrimonio ahora"

"¿Matrimonio?" Hiccup sintió algo en su estómago y no eran nauseas, era más una agradable sensación.

"Bueno chico háblanos sobre ti ¿Tienes familia?" continuo el rey.

"Si, mi padre es lo único que tengo ya que mi madre murió cuando yo era un bebe"

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo la reina.

"No es nada"

"¿Dónde vives?"

"Bien es una aldea de vikingos muy encantadora llamada Berk"

Los reyes palidecieron mientras Jack y Eugene se miraban incomodos "¿Dijiste vikingos?" dijo la reina.

"Si, aunque no lo parezca soy un vikingo, el próximo líder de Berk"

La reina apretó los labios, y frunció el ceño pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su hija entro.

"¡Rapunzel, es un bebe hermoso!" dijo Merida quien cargaba al pequeño bebe.

"Es igual a su padre" presumió la rubia. Merida le entrego su bebe y volvió a sentarse junto a Hiccup.

"¿De que estaban hablando?" pregunto Merida inocentemente.

"Hiccup nos mencionó de donde viene ¿Berk cierto?" dijo Jack.

"Así que Hiccup ¿Cómo es Berk?" preguntó Merida.

"Este…Berk está a doce días al norte de Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muérete de Frio"

"Eso se oye bien" dijo Merida tratando de sonar convincente.

"Lo es, lo es para un oso polar"

Merida rio; era la primera vez que la veía reír, el no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Pero la mejor parte son los dragones"

"¡Dragones!" dijo la reina alarmada "¿Dijiste dragones?"

"Si, llevamos casi un año entrenándolos, no son peligrosos"

"Son bestias, hemos lidiado con ellos desde hace generaciones" dijo la reina molesta.

"Elinor cálmate" dijo Fergus tratando de tomar el hombro a su esposa pero esta lo rechazo.

"¡Tu no deberías estar aquí!" la reina estaba furiosa.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Hiccup estaba confundido por el cambio de actitud de la reina "¿Dónde estoy?

"Debiste haberle dicho a donde te traía" miro molesta a Merida y después se volvió hacia Hiccup "Tu invasor, estas en Escocia, si no fuera misericordiosa ya hubiera mandado matarte"

"¡Mamá!" Merida se puso de pie para calmar a su madre.

"Silencio Merida" miro a Hiccup fijamente "Vete ahora mismo del reino, tú y mi hija no volverán a verse ¡Jamás!"

"¡Usted no puede impedirme eso!" todos se sorprendieron por su respuesta hasta él "No me importa la rivalidad que nuestros pueblos se tienen, eso no me impedirá quedarme al lado de Merida" se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura, acaricio su barbilla suavemente y volvió a ver a la reina completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer "Usted no me impedirá amarla"

Se acercó más a ella y la beso enfrente de todos; los príncipes de Corona se quedaron boquiabiertos al igual que el rey Fergus, Jack solo observaba la escena con desánimo pero la reina estaba a punto de estallar.

Hiccup acerco a Merida mas a él mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello, sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios y el cosquilleo que su lengua le daba; Hiccup le acariciaba la cintura y la espalda con la esperanza de que ese momento jamás terminara.

"¡Basta!" la reina tiro a su hija del vestido separándola del vikingo.

¡SLAP! Una bofetada fue lo que recibió Hiccup de la reina Elinor; ella se llevaba a su hija por la fuerza a su habitación.

Hiccup tocaba su mejilla trastornado, todo el mundo seguía mirándolo; el rey Fergus se puso de pie.

"¡Guardias!" un par de guardias aparecieron casi de inmediato a su lado "Lleven al chico a una habitación, pasara la noche aquí"

…

Elinor metía a la fuerza a Merida en su habitación; ella forcejeaba y se quejaba al igual que pronunciaba todas las groserías que se sabía.

Su madre por fin la soltó; ambas estaban llenas de ira, esto no iba a acabar bien.

"¡¿Un vikingo?!" dijo la reina señalando hacia abajo.

"¡No me importa lo que tu tengas que decir sobre el!" dijo Merida molesta.

"¡Ellos son nuestros enemigos y tú eres la princesa!"

"¡Pero tú no entiendes! ¡Yo lo amo!"

La reina había llegado a su límite, se acercó a Merida firme, ella retrocedía con temor pues sabía lo que pasaba cuando su madre se enojaba.

"¡Merida, tu eres una princesa y espero que de ahora en adelante actúes como una!"

"¡Eres un monstruo!" la reina la miro indignada. No lo pensó y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la dejo en el piso.

Merida se levantó con el cabello sobre la cara y una mano en la mejilla, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras corría fuera de la habitación sin ver a su madre a la cara.

"Pero que hice" se lamentó la reina al ver el resultado de su ira.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La reina sacudió su cabeza alejando el recuerdo. Guardo todas sus cartas y se dirigió al cuarto de Merida. Entro en el, ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, calmada como si nada malo pasara en el mundo.

"Oh mi niña" dijo en voz baja mientras una lagrima caía de sus ojos.

…

**Jack**

Estábamos todos los guardianes en el taller de North; todos parecían preocupados, hasta North quien fue quien nos convocó.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo Bunnymund, llevaba en manos un huevo de pascua sin pintar.

"Alguien importante me pidió que los reuniera" contesto North.

"¿El Hombre en la Luna?" pregunte.

"No, alguien más" contesto North.

Mire a Tooth, ella no me dirigía la mirada ni había dicho una sola palabra que no fueran coordenadas de dientes a sus hadas.

"¿No estarás hablando de…?" la voz de Bunnymund se cortó al momento en que North asintió.

"¿Quién?" estaba confundido y demasiado. Sandman empezó a formar formas raras sobre su cabeza "Eso no ayuda, pero gracias"

Un resplandor verde ilumino toda la sala, varios yetis y elfos se escondieron no sé porque; la luz era tan fuerte que tuve que cubrirme los ojos al igual que los demás guardianes. El brillo seso un poco, me atreví a mirar y vi algo demasiado raro.

Una chica, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y brillantes, un largo y muy decorado vestido verde, aparentaba unos diecisiete años más o menos.

"¡Madre Naturaleza!" exclamo North con alegría "¡Qué bien que ya esté aquí!"

"Lo mismo digo" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa; lo admito era muy atractiva; voltee a ver a Tooth, me lanzaba cuchillos con los ojos, bueno al menos me dirigía la mirada.

"¿Cuál es la razón de reunirnos?" preguntó Tooth.

La Madre Naturaleza camino hacia la chimenea "Hola Sandy, han pasado siglos" le dirigió una sonrisa más grande al hombre de arena "Bien…yo tengo un muy grave problema"

"¿Qué clase de problema?" dijo Bunny.

"Hay un lugar cerca de Escandinavia…está completamente rodeado por hielo" todos me voltearon a ver.

"¡Yo no fui!"

"Tú debes ser Jack Frost, el nuevo guardián, bueno ya era tiempo de que nos conociéramos" me sonrió.

"¿A qué se debe el problema?" pregunte.

"No lo sé, una fuerza muy poderosa que creo puede extenderse" la Madre Naturaleza parecía preocupada.

"¿Tienes un plan?" dijo Tooth.

"Si; me gustaría que Jack Frost me acompañara a resolver este problema, al fin y al cabo el también por ser el espíritu de la naturaleza debe servirme"

"¡Un momento! Yo no le sirvo a nadie…" una maleza de espinas rodeo mi pierna.

"Por favor" dijo la Madre Naturaleza.

"Si lo pones así" respondí, carajo esas espinas si me lastimaban "¿Cuándo y dónde?"

"Saldremos la próxima semana, yo iré a buscarte"

"Bien"

…

**Hiccup**

Otra horrible mañana rumbo a la guarida de Pitch; esta vez ya tenía preparadas mis preguntas y esperaba que Seraphina no estuviera ahí; aun no sabía porque pero ella me ponía nervioso.

Toothless y yo volvimos a entrar a la guarida con un mejor aterrizaje que el anterior.

"¡Genial, ya llego!" si lo que me temía, Seraphina estaba ahí de nuevo.

"Muy bien jinete, has tus preguntas" dijo Pitch.

Me acerque al trono de ambos, estaba seguro de lo que iba a preguntar "¿Cómo puedo traer de nuevo la memoria de Merida?"

"Tiempo Hiccup" respondió Seraphina "Solo el tiempo la ayudara; te podría decir que ella tendrá secuelas relacionadas contigo pero no te recordara hasta que haya pasado el tiempo suficiente"

"No, hija mía" la interrumpió Pitch "Lo que él quiere es saber cómo recuperarla antes"

"Exacto" respondí.

"La única forma de recuperar su memoria antes es un acto de valentía" dijo Pitch "Un acto de amor hecho por la persona que ella más ame"

"Un acto de valor y amor hecho por la persona que ella más ame" repetí; eso jamás debía olvidarlo.

"Siguiente pregunta por favor" Seraphina a veces podía ser amable y otras grosera, eso me agradaba.

"Umm…bien ¿Qué era lo que Merida poseía que querías tanto?"

La cara de los Black se volvió seria, se miraron ambos a los ojos; esto no debía ser bueno.

"Algo que tu comprendes muy bien" dijo Pitch "Lo que tu más amaste de ella"

Lo mire confundido ¿De qué estaba hablando?

"Su valiente y noble corazón" siguió Pitch "Si yo lo tenía podría tener el poder sobre todo lo que existiera pero sobretodo…alguien que me amara de verdad"

"Pero tienes a tu hija, ella te ama"

"Si Hiccup pero el amor de una hija no es lo mismo que el amor de la persona correcta" concluyo Seraphina.

"¡Si ya es suficiente!" Pitch se molestó pero tenía la mirada distante "Has tu última pregunta y después vete y no vuelvas"

"No, me quedare con mi última pregunta y cuando quiera usarla vendrás a responderla" dije decidido.

"Tu inteligencia me sorprende" dijo Pitch "Acepto eso, cuando quieras gastar tu última pregunta solo di mi nombre tres veces y apareceré"

"Bien" dije; me disponía a irme pero la voz de Seraphina me detuvo.

"Hay algo que debes saber; la verdad sobre la mentira más grande que te ha dicho Pitch"

No quería preguntar nada, sería muy tonto de mi parte gastar mi última pregunta "Dilo solamente"

"¿Cuáles eran las únicas dos formas de que Merida saliera libre de mi guarida?" dijo Pitch su malévola sonrisa regreso.

"Que tú la dejaras ir y el beso del verdadero amor"

"La segunda era mentira" me quede en shock ¿Pero cómo? "Cualquier beso servía, ya haya sido mío o de cualquier otro; todo lo que ustedes tuvieron se basó en una mentira"

"No te creo" dije "Debes estar mintiendo"

"¿Qué gano con eso?" Pitch parecía convencido "La razón por la que se unieron fue una mentira"

"¡No!" Una nube negra nos cubrió a mí y a Toothless haciéndonos desaparecer lentamente.

"¡Adiós jinete de dragones!" escuche a Seraphina decir.

…

Volvía a estar en Berk, en mi habitación para ser preciso. Escuchaba la voz de mi padre, se escuchaba molesto así que decidí bajar para ver que ocurría.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" mi padre golpeo la mesa de la cocina tan fuerte que varios platos se cayeron "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!"

"Tranquilo Stoick" dijo Gobber "Solo es un pequeño contratiempo, cosa de meses"

"¡Es un contratiempo de casi un año!"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" irrumpí en su conversación; mi padre me miraba fijamente.

"Un dragón hundió varios de nuestros barcos de pesca, no tenemos nada para el invierno y tendremos que aplazar la invasión a DunBroch" bueno algo tenía que salir bien "Esos escoceses tuvieron suerte esta vez; cuando estemos recuperados atacaremos"

Había ganado tiempo, ojala fuera suficiente un año; tenía que encontrar una razón para que mi padre no invadiera DunBroch pero… ¿Cuál?

…

**(N/S)**

Pitch se paseaba de lado a lado frente a su trono y al de su hija; sonreía ya que su plan había salido a la perfección. Seraphina sonreía también, le agradaba estar con su padre pero siempre tenía que ser en secreto ya que si los guardianes se enteraban serían capaces de quitarles sus poderes e inmortalidad.

"¿Planeas algo más?" le pregunto a su padre.

"No, por el momento no" volteo a ver a su hija sonriendo "Me alegra que me hayas ayudado"

Seraphina se levantó de su trono y abrazo a su padre. No le importaba lo que dijeran de él, ella lo amaba sin importar el daño que hiciera o ambos hicieran juntos.

"¿Cuándo volveré a verte?" le dijo aferrándose a su mano.

"Pronto" Pitch acaricio su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón "Pero por ahora debes irte, pues te esperan en DunBroch, princesa Emily Jane" ambos sonrieron mientras Seraphina volvía a esfumarse en un resplandor verde.

…

**(N/S)**

Un barco había llegado a DunBroch; los pasajeros eran de suma importancia. La reina y la princesa de Arendelle habían llegado junto con el líder de los trolls, Grand Pabbie.

Ambas iban en un carruaje camino al castillo junto al troll y Kristoff. Hablando sobre el asunto en el que se habían metido.

"Por lo que Rapunzel escribió en su carta" dijo Anna "La princesa perdió la memoria por un hechizo y que tuvo efectos secundarios"

"Grand Pabbie ¿Se puede hacer algo?" preguntó Kristoff.

"Veré que puedo hacer cuando lleguemos ahí" contesto el viejo troll.

Elsa estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que salía fuera del reino desde que fue coronada como reina un año atrás; venía con muchas preocupaciones aunque solamente una le preocupaba: conseguir esposo, los ministros le dieron un plazo de un año para comprometerse o el reino pasaría directamente a Anna, quien ya estaba comprometida con Kristoff.

"Elsa" la voz de su hermana la hizo salir de sus pensamientos "Ya hemos llegado"

"Eh…si, es mejor que bajemos" observo en enorme y majestuoso castillo, era un poco más grande que el de Arendelle pero no tenía el mismo encanto.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la princesa?" la voz de Anna lleno el vacío que perturbaba la mente de Elsa.

"Merida, princesa Merida" respondió sin más.

…

La reina muy amablemente las guio hasta un salón donde esperaban sus parientes Rapunzel, Eugene y él bebe Sin Nombre. Elsa caminaba erguidamente para mostrarse del todo formal mientras Anna y Kristoff admiraban el castillo.

"¡Anna, Elsa!" Rapunzel corrió a abrazar a sus primas mientras dejaba a su bebe en las manos de Eugene "¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!"

"Igual me alegra verte" dijo Elsa esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; le alegraba ver a su prima pero sus preocupaciones la tenían loca.

"¡¿Ese es tu bebe?!" Anna corrió hacia Eugene y miro al pequeño niño castaño "¿Puedo cargarlo?"

"Claro" dijo Eugene, le entrego al bebe. Anna se quedó en shock, era un bebe hermoso, ella anhelaba tener una familia aún más grande pero tenía vergüenza de contárselo a Kristoff. Volvió a entregarle él bebe a Eugene sonriendo por la ternura que él bebe le dio.

"Señor Pabbie, si me acompaña, lo llevare con mi hija" dijo la reina al troll quien comenzó a seguirla por las escaleras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?" preguntó Rapunzel.

"Bueno, creo que una semana ya que tengo demasiado trabajo y además estamos con los preparativos para la boda de Anna y Kristoff" dijo Elsa.

"Bueno será tiempo suficiente para que conozcan a todos" dijo Rapunzel "Elsa estoy segura de que te agradara Merida ¡Y Jack también!"

"Sera bueno conocer gente nueva" dijo Elsa; sus problemas regresaron a su mente; ella no podía, no solamente no, no estaba lista, no conocía a ningún hombre con excepción de Kristoff pero era el prometido de su hermana y también estaba Eugene, quien en un principio le pareció atractivo pero era el esposo de su prima "¡Porque a mí!" pensó.

Una mujer entro apresurada al salón "¡¿Dónde está la reina?!" dijo alarmada y con poco aire.

"Esta con el jefe de los trolls en la habitación de Merida" dijo Rapunzel "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

La sirviente tomo aire varias veces antes de poder decir una palaba "El rey George ha llegado"

"¿Quién?" dijeron todos mientras miraban desconcertados como la puerta del salón se abría.

…

**Jack**

Vaya reunión de los guardianes, primero Tooth me ignora por completo, segundo la Madre Naturaleza era un rayo de sol, creo que rodearle a alguien la pierna con maleza de espinas en un saludo muy bueno…en locolandia; eso no era el colmo, pues tendría que ayudarla con su problema, solo espero que no intente "saludarme" de nuevo. No pude ir a ver a Hiccup ya que Merida me necesitaba, hoy era el día en que el jefe de los trolls no ayudaría a saber que era lo que le ocurría.

Entre volando por la ventana de la habitación de Merida; ambos reyes ya estaban ahí al igual que el jefe de los trolls que tanto habían esperado. Merida estaba dormida, no sabía si era por la magia que el troll ponía sobre ella o era una simple siesta de media mañana.

"Llegas a tiempo Jack" dijo el rey. Me coloque en el respaldo de la cama para ver lo que sucedía.

El viejo troll estaba concentrado con su magia, la verdad yo nunca comprendí como es que usaban la magia en sí, Tooth lo hacia todo el tiempo pero jamás me decía como.

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" pregunto la reina Elinor.

"Ella está bien, no es un efecto secundario del hechizo" contesto el viejo troll.

"¿Puede ayudarla a recuperar la memoria?" pregunte sin más.

"No, mi magia no es tan poderosa como para frenar la magia de un guardián, tu deberías saberlo bien espíritu del invierno" contesto el troll.

"Son nuevo en lo de ser guardián" comente.

"Bueno volviendo al caso de la princesa, ocurre algo que no me esperaba"

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa?" dijo el rey preocupado, yo estaba de la misma forma al igual que la reina.

"Dijeron que la princesa tenía un prometido" los reyes asintieron "Me gustaría que él estuviera presente para informarle sobre su estado"

Los reyes salieron junto con el troll, yo me quede un momento apreciando la tranquilidad con la que Merida dormía; ella sonrió levemente.

Salí de la habitación para seguir a los reyes, ya que quería enterarme también que era lo que le pasaba.

…

**(N/S)**

"No puede ser posible" dijo Anna tratando de guardar un grito de furia y de consternación.

"Dime que es solo una maldita pesadilla" Kristoff apretó los puños para contenerse de la ira.

"No soy una pesadilla, yo diría más bien que solo soy una mal sueño hecho realidad" dijo el hombre que estaba frente a ellos en la puerta. Tenía cabello castaño rojizo, unos hermosos ojos verdes, una muy atractiva sonrisa y un muy buen cuerpo que modelaba un traje de color blanco con azul "Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no es un gusto verlas"

"Tu miserable animal" Elsa estuvo a punto de lanzarle un rayo de hielo a aquel tipo pero alguien se lo impidió. Una chica de unos diecisiete años, con cabello castaño rojizo peinado en una muy elegante coleta, sus ojos eran verde brillante, su piel era pálida y un rubor natural se posaba en sus mejillas, tenía unos gruesos labios rojos y usaba un vestido blanco con azul algo escotado.

"¿Ellas son las princesas de las que me contaste?" le pregunto la chica al tipo.

"Si Emily, ellas son Anna y Elsa de Arendelle" dijo el tipo con desprecio.

"Ya era tiempo de que nos conociéramos" el rey George hizo una reverencia ante Elsa "La reina de las nieves"

No odiaba que la llamaran así pero viniendo de aquel hombre le causaba repulsión "Creo saber quién es usted" dijo Elsa, no bajo la guardia seguía tan firme como siempre "Usted es el rey George of the Southern Isles y ese animal que lo acompaña es su treceavo hijo, el príncipe Hans" se dirigió una mirada de desdén al príncipe "Desgraciadamente no conozco a la joven Emily"

"Princesa Emily Jane of the Southern Isles, la única hija y la menor de todos" Emily hizo una reverencia forzada ante la reina "Le pido que no se exprese de mi hermano de esa forma"

"¿De qué forma quiere que me exprese entonces? Seguramente él le ha contado solamente una versión de la historia, solo la versión que a él más le favorece"

"Está equivocada" contesto Emily "Se perfectamente lo que les hizo y trato de hacerles y espero que usted más que nadie comprenda lo que es amar a un hermano sobre todo lo demás"

Elsa se quedó en shock con su repuesta; aquella niña, la hermana de Hans, técnicamente le había dado un puñetazo en la cara, en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de seguir discutiendo con ningunos de los Southern Isles.

"En fin ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" Anna se aferró al brazo de Kristoff. Ambos miraban a Hans con furia.

"Soy el prometido de la princesa Merida" respondió. Toda la sala se quedó paralizada.

"¡No, no puede ser cierto!" Rapunzel gritaba en su mente "¡Esto no puede ser posible!"

"Veo que ya se conocieron todos" dijo la reina Elinor mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de su esposo Fergus, de Grand Pabbie y de Jack.

"¿Cómo que él es el prometido de Merida?" no tardo en preguntar Rapunzel, esa pregunta la mataba.

"Hablaremos de eso luego" respondió la reina.

Los reyes y el viejo troll caminaron hacia el rey George y su familia.

"Espero que su "contratiempo" se haya solucionado" dijo el rey George.

"Si, se solucionó. Ella está en su habitación descansado ya que esta delicada de salud" contesto la reina Elinor, trato de sonar segura y sin debilidad.

"¿Cómo que esta delicada de salud? ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?" dijo Hans, todo el mundo se extrañó de la forma en la que hablo, parecía realmente preocupado por lo que le pasara a su prometida aunque no la conociera.

"¿Usted es el prometido de la princesa?" pregunto Grand Pabbie; Hans asintió "Venga conmigo"

Los reyes y los Southern Isles siguieron al troll fuera del salón "Solo los padres y el prometido de la princesa por favor" el rey George y Emily se alejaron dándoles privacidad.

Los reyes y Hans salieron del salón. Jack camino hacia los Southern Isles, él estaba seguro de que no lo veían pues dudaba que alguno creyera en él.

Miro al rey, si parecía amenazante y prepotente como se lo había descrito la reina Elinor. Después miro a la princesa, le pareció muy linda pero había algo en ella, algo que le parecía muy familiar.

Emily Jane volteo hacia donde él estaba y le dirigió una sonrisa con sus gruesos labios rojos "Hola" le dijo aun sonriendo.

Jack se estremeció, ella si podía verlo pero parecía que su padre no, pues la miro confundido. Jack se alejó de aquella chica sin responderle el saludo.

Decidió reunirse con Eugene y Rapunzel para poder contarles sobre el tema del prometido de Merida; su mirada se clavó en alguien, alguien a quien el consideraba solo un fantasma de su pasado. Miro a la chica, más bien mujer que estaba a la mitad del salón, observo su rostro, su cabello rubio claro, sus brillantes ojos azules y su cara pálida como la nieve.

Jack se quedó estático, "No puede ser" pensó; la chica no volteaba a verlo, estaba más preocupada por lo que pasaba fuera del salón "Esto es imposible, pensé que no volvería ver esto, es Elsa de Arendelle"

Tenía que llamar su atención pero antes de que pudiera acercarse un grito de ira se escuchó afuera del salón haciendo que todos se estremecieran por la intriga.

"¡Esto no puede ser posible!" la puerta se abrió de repente con un gran estruendo. El príncipe Hans salió corriendo molesto y echando humos, respiraba con dificultad por la furia que tenía.

"¡Hans!" Emily siguió a su hermano seguida de su padre a la salida opuesta del salón.

"¡Príncipe Hans! ¡Espere!" la reina tenia lágrimas en los ojos y le faltaba el aire.

"¡Esto es un insulto y una burla a mi honor!" Hans no se volvió siguió su camino con la misma ira, apretó los puños para controlarse un poco "¡Espero una muy buena explicación!" cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que varios de los adornos del salón se sacudieron.

"¡Esperen!" la reina salió detrás de ellos con tanta precipitación, eso no había salido como lo planeado, para nada como lo planearon.

El rey Fergus estaba parado en media habitación en shock, apenas y parpadeaba, parecía feliz y no igual de impactado que la reina o el príncipe.

"Rey Fergus ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" dijo Jack. El sentimiento de preocupación había regresado a su ser, algo malo, realmente malo debió haber pasado para que la reina se pusiera de tal modo.

El rey sonrió y luego dio una pequeña risita apagada "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Merida?" la voz de Rapunzel hizo que el volviera a la realidad.

"Merida…ella…ella" tomo aire para poder continuar la oración que atormentaba al príncipe Hans y a la reina Elinor pero a él lo hacía dichoso "Merida está embarazada"

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4: Un Recuerdo Placentero

**Regrese ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que no. Me fui de vacaciones y no pude actualizar ninguno de mis fanfics hasta ahora. **

**Creo que algunos se confundieron respecto al capítulo pasado y se los aclaro NO HABRA JELSA, las razones A) No los emparejo B) Ambos comparten una historia pero nada romántico. No me maten Jelsa shippers pero no habrá Jelsa en este fanfic.**

**Comentarios:**

**AliceRomanovaHolmes: **Quien dice que es de Hiccup, LOL no, si es de él.

**Sara Wolf: **Gracias por tu comentario. Sobre la serie de Gifs que mencionaste, me base en ellos al principio para a hacer un One-shot pero no me convenció el resultado que tuvo y lo volví a hacer y salió el primer capítulo. Seraphina/Emily Jane si es la hija de Pitch; hace poco leí _The Guardians of the Childhood_, los libros en los que se basan para el _Origen de los Guardianes_ y en ellos dicen que la madre naturaleza era hija de Pitch, Hans y su padre no están aliados con Pitch y las respuestas al resto de tus preguntas están en el capítulo y en los siguientes.

**Sweat Blueberry: **Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con Elinor ¡Nadie está de acuerdo con Elinor! ¿Por qué, Elinor, porque?

**Warning: el capítulo tiene contenido rated M (Para especificar Lemon) lea bajo su propio riesgo.**

…

**Jack**

"Tiene que estar bromeando" le dije al rey, había dicho algo sin sentido "Merida no puede estar embarazada" no, no podía, ella solo tenía quince años pero ella había pasado un par de meses en Berk con Hiccup y… ¡Oh no!

"Es cierto" la voz del viejo troll hizo que todos volteáramos hacia el "La princesa está preñada"

"¿Hans es el padre?" pregunto una chica rubia con ojos azules quien estaba aferrada al brazo de un chico rubio; ella debía ser la princesa Anna "¿Ella está esperando un hijo de Hans?"

"No, no lo está" dijo el rey Fergus, varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero era difícil distinguir si eran de alegría o tristeza "El hijo que ella espera es de alguien más"

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" dijo la reina Elsa, por un momento había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.

"Lamento mucho esto pero ahora ya son parte de" el rey Fergus bajo la mirada apenado "Síganme, les contare toda la historia"

Los tres visitantes salieron del salón junto con el rey pero una de ellos me volteo a ver algo intrigada después de eso me sonrió, por alguna razón, desidia ignorar aquello y volver a lo que sucedía.

"Jack ¿Estas bien?" la voz de Rapunzel me saco de mi shock; sentí algo mojado en mi mejilla, al tocarlo con mis dedos sabía que era una lagrima, una que había dejado salir no intencionalmente.

"No…no del todo" respondí.

"Si, necesitas hablar…ya sabes dónde encontrarnos" termino Eugene; ambos subieron las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, el pequeño bebe que llevaban en manos comenzó a llorar recordándome la situación que pasaba.

La respiración que no tenia se condensaba en mis pulmones, colapso, siento el dolor un dolor igual de terrible que la muerte que ya había experimentado. Perdí, lo sabía, siempre lo supe pero jamás me importo, siempre seguí tratando y tratando pero siempre lo hacía.

Escuche el estruendo de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente. La reina Elinor tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y le faltaba el aire; se llevó una mano al pecho pero eso no la calmo, seguí hiperventilando.

"¿Qué paso? Con el príncipe y con el rey" pregunte sin más.

"¡Oh Jack!" se limpió las lágrimas, camino lentamente hacia mí, no me gustaba verla así, tan triste, tan impotente "Todo está saliendo mal"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

"El rey está furioso ya que el príncipe Hans no acepta casarse con Merida por su condición; trate de razonar con el pero él se negó" casi cae al piso por la impotencia "Si no solucionamos esto habrá una guerra, una que no podemos ganar"

"Hay… ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?"

"No hay nada que hacer…no creo que puedas razonar con el príncipe, nadie puede" la reina se dio la vuelta sin decir más.

¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dejar que ocurra una guerra con aquel poderoso reino pero tampoco puedo dejar que Hiccup pierda a Merida para siempre y menos ahora ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! Luego estaba el asunto de Drago Bludvist, si el atacaba DunBroch mientras hubiera una guerra con los de Southern Isles muchas personas inocentes morirían.

Estuve varios minutos pensando en aquello pero tome una decisión, alguien además de mi saldría herido pero valía la pena intentarlo. Me alcé en vuelo y salí por la ventana, tenía que hablar con alguien muy seriamente.

…

**Hiccup**

Mi padre y Gobber habían salido a checar las provisiones, las provisiones que me habían dado tiempo suficiente para pensar en una razón para que mi padre no atacara DunBroch como lo había dicho Pitch.

"Vamos a necesitar demasiada madera para poder reparar los barcos" escuche a mi padre decirle a Gobber "Demuelan todas las casas deshabitadas y vallan a talar varios árboles"

Con "Demuelan todas las casas deshabitadas" solo se refería a una, a la de Merida. Cuando ella vino conmigo a Berk le ofrecí que se quedara primero en mi casa pero mi padre no acepto eso y le dio una para ella sola.

"Ya escucharon al jefe ¡Demuelan las casas deshabitadas y vallan al bosque a talar!" anuncio Gobber mientras cambiaba su mano a un hacha.

"¡Gobber espera!" me apresure a decirle; el viejo vikingo me miro confundido "¿Me preguntaba si podría…ya sabes…yo…?"

"Si, Hiccup" me respondió "Ve a la casa y saca todas sus cosas antes de que regresemos del bosque" me dio una palmadita en la espalda, a veces odiaba lo fácil que me entendía ese tipo.

No lo pensé más, me subí en Toothless y volé hasta su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos del bosque pero si de la aldea. Tenía el encanto de un castillo en una simple cabaña de madera. Entre en ella dejando a Toothless en la parte de abajo de la casa mientras yo subía al segundo piso de esta.

Todo se sentía tan extraño, el ambiente que ella le daba a aquel lugar había muerto, su compañía sí que me hacía falta en muchas maneras tanto sentimentales como físicas.

"¡Cállate!" me grite en la mente. Era algo inapropiado pensar en lo físico cuando tu primera vez fue a los quince años con una princesa de la misma edad. Sacudí mi cabeza y seguí adelante hasta llegar a la primera puerta después de las escaleras, su habitación.

Abrí la puerta con temor porque ya sabía que ella no estaba ahí, mire todo a mi alrededor, todos los dibujos que le había hecho y ella los había colocados todos en las paredes, varias de sus cosas seguían aquí pero eran cosas que no le servirían en DunBroch.

Me senté en la cama para poder recordar tranquilo todo lo que ella y yo habíamos hecho en ese mismo lugar.

…

**Jack**

Volé hacia la ventana de la habitación donde él estaba sentado pensando, me preguntaba en que pensaba en ese momento, el parecía decaído y a la vez enojado ¿Pero porque?... bueno si tenía sus razones, venir a un reino lejano para casarte con la princesa y enterarte de que ella espera un hijo de otro hombre debe ser duro.

"Hans por favor piensa las cosas" la princesa ¿Cuan era su nombre? A si, Emily Jane lo tomaba del hombro tratando de razonar con el "¿Enserio quieres que una guerra comience?"

Él se levantó de golpe "¿No lo entiendes? Es como si me hicieran una burla, aunque no lo parezca aún tengo un poco de orgullo que defender"

Emily jane endureció su mirada e hizo que su hermano volteara a verla "Creo que tu no recuerdas la razón de esto" ella tomo aire para seguir "Tu no recuerdas que si no cumples con esto volverás a la prisión a recibir tu castigo, un castigo que yo no quiero que tengas" se aferró de su brazo parecía que lloraba.

"¿Mi castigo?" dijo Hans en voz baja. Se volvió hacia a su hermana y la abrazo "Te prometo que nada va a pasarme y mucho menos a ti"

Me recargue en el marco de la ventana pero por idiota caí de ella haciendo mucho ruido. Estaba en el suelo de la habitación, ambos príncipes me miraban algo sorprendidos.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" la princesa me extendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, su tacto era cálido y suave, un tacto que no había experimentado hace mucho tiempo.

"Vengo a hablar con el príncipe Hans" le solté la mano me empezaba a sentir incómodo.

"No hay nada que hablar" dijo el príncipe.

"¡Espera! ¿Puedes verme?"

"¿Se supone que no debería?" levantó una ceja.

"El me conto las historias sobre ti" lo interrumpió Emily "El hizo que yo creyera en ti"

"Emily ¿Lo conoces?" yo estaba igual de confundido que Hans.

"Lo conocemos, es Jack Frost" dijo animada.

El me miro de pies a cabeza "Eres real ¿eres un hada?"

"Puedo volar pero no soy un hada" respondí un poco ofendido.

"Para mi eres un hada" suspiro un momento "¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?"

"Quiero hablar contigo…sobre Merida"

"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo seriamente "Si no escuche a la reina ¿Qué te hace pensar que te escuchare a ti?"

"Porque yo se toda la historia" logre llamar su atención "Se porque ella se encuentra en ese estado, quiero hacerte razonar y aunque me duela…quiero que aceptes casarte con ella"

"Te escucho" se sentó de nuevo en la cama al igual que su hermana "Pero Emily tendrá que quedarse"

"Por mí no hay problema" me puse de pie frente a ambos y me senté de nuevo en el marco de la ventana.

"¿Quién es el causante de su padecimiento?" dijo Hans.

"Un amigo mío, es un vikingo y…" trate de calmarme antes de seguir "…un jinete de dragones"

Emily parecía palidecer con la idea "¿Co…como fue que ellos…?"

"Él le salvo la vida y la trajo de nuevo a DunBroch y después ellos dos escaparon porque la reina les impedía estar juntos…"

**Flashback**

**(N/S)**

Merida guardaba todo lo que podía en una bolsa de viaje, no estaba segura si lo que iba a hacer fuera lo correcto pero aun así estaba decidida a hacerlo; seguía sintiendo el golpe de su madre en su mejilla, la toco con delicadeza.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" una voz detrás de ella hizo que volteara precipitadamente.

"¡Jack! Ya te he dicho que odio que te aparezcas de repente" replico ella algo molesta.

"Eso no responde mi pregunta" Jack se acercó y vio el equipaje de la princesa fijamente.

"Me voy de aquí" cargo la bolsa en sus espaldas "Pero necesito que me digas algo"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

"¿A dónde llevaron a Hiccup?"

"¿Vas huir con él? ¡Acabas de regresar!" Jack se molestó, pero más que eso estaba celoso.

"Por favor Jack, si eres mi amigo querrás lo mejor para mi" su mirada se suavizo "Si me quedo ellos querrán que me case con alguno de los hijos de los lords"

"Tienes un buen punto y…" sintió debilidad, él no podía verla triste eso lo mataba "…te mostrare donde esta"

…

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las torres, se detuvieron justo enfrente de una puerta.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Merida. Jack se limitó a asentir. Merida saco su espada y rompió la cerradura de la puerta para abrirla.

El chico vikingo se sorprendió al verla "Merida" se levantó, ella se acercó a ella para abrazarlo "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Se alejó un poco "Tenemos que irnos" dijo.

"¿Estas segura?" Hiccup la miro preocupado "Pero acabas de regresar con tu familia ¿Qué pasara con tu madre? ¿Con tu padre y tus hermanos?"

"Ellos no te aceptan y si me quedo me obligaran a casarme otra vez" volvió a abrazarlo "Por favor ven conmigo, podemos ir a Berk, vivir ahí sin que nadie nos impida estar juntos"

Hiccup miro levemente a Jack "¿Estas segura?"

"Si, completamente segura"

…

Ambos salían del castillo; Merida tomo a Angus de los establos y lo monto junto con Hiccup para buscar a Toothless e irse de DunBroch.

Alguien los observaba tristemente desde la puerta del castillo. Jack miraba como ambos se alejaban cada vez más. Sintió un leve empujón en la espalda.

"Síguela" le dijo el rey Fergus "Asegúrate de que sea feliz"

"Si señor" dijo antes de alzarse al vuelo y seguir a la pareja por el bosque.

…

**Jack**

Termine de relatar. Emily parecía conmovida por la historia mientras Hans solo tenía la mirada baja.

"Y dices que la criatura que ella espera es de el" dijo el príncipe.

"Si, no tengo idea de cuando paso pero…estoy seguro que es de el" respondí.

"Entonces ¿Por qué él no se hace cargo del bebe?"

"Por culpa de un hombre llamado Pitch Black" los dos príncipes parecían palidecer al escuchar ese nombre "Es otra historia" les conté como casi morí, el trato que ambos hicieron con el pero omito la parte en que Hiccup le pedía matrimonio "¿Qué edad tienes?"

"20 ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces eres lo suficientemente maduro como para saber qué es lo correcto" esperaba que él no me golpeara.

"Hans" dijo Emily Jane "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Lo…lo voy a pensar" respondió.

"Gracias" dije antes de salir por la ventana.

**Hans**

¿Qué demonios debía hacer? Un espíritu vino a contarme la triste historia de mi prometida, no sé qué hacer, aceptar el compromiso y hacerme cargo de un bebe que no es mío o regresar a mi reino donde una horrible muerte me espera.

"Hans" volvió a llamarme Emily "Has lo correcto, no quiero que mueras"

"Emi" le dije "No lo sé, si acepto es como si aceptara que se burlaran de mí y sabes que yo odio eso"

"Debes dejar el pasado atrás, tus estúpidos doce hermanos caerán a tus pies pidiéndote perdón algún día" Emily era la única que me comprendía y me quería en mi estúpida familia "Tienes que aceptar"

"Tú fuiste quien le dijo a nuestro padre sobre este reino en primer lugar" le dije "¿Por qué?"

"Porque era la oportunidad necesaria para salvarte y salvarme a mi" la abrace, ella no era mi hermana pero si era parte de mí.

"No voy a dejar que ni Pitch ni los guardianes te dañen"

"Yo no dejare que mueras" me dijo separándose de mi "Pero sabes también que si aceptas esto no serás rey sino el esposo de la reina, no tendrás autoridad"

"Lo sé y es mejor que morir en una soga" conteste "Y tal vez si conozco a la princesa puede que llegue a acostumbrarme a eso"

"Él bebe necesitara un padre, Hans ¿Estás dispuesto a eso?" la mire serio "Por primera vez has lo correcto"

Ya lo decidí, sabía lo que debía hacer. Salí de la habitación dispuesto a hablar con los reyes sobre mi decisión, nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

**Hiccup**

Había recorrido la habitación por completo, recolecte todo lo que era de importancia tanto para ella como para mí, guarde todos los dibujos en una caja junto con sus cosas. Me senté un momento en la cama y aprecie por completo el cuarto.

Mi vista se desvió a la cabecera de la cama, la mire fijamente y observe las marcas que había en ella, después las toque delicadamente, eran arañazos profundos. Recordé que Merida fue la causante de aquellos arañazos en la madera, hace menos de un mes, cuando ella y yo experimentamos otro nivel de cariño

::::Flashback::::

**(N/S)**

Hiccup y Merida regresaban de un largo día de dragones y de nadar en el lago. Ambos entraron a la habitación de Merida para dejar sus cosas.

"Hoy fue un día muy divertido" comento Hiccup mientras dejaba sus cosas a un lado de la habitación.

"Si, que mal que ya tuvo que terminar" dijo Merida mientras cerraba las ventanas y las cortinas "Si me disculpas debo cambiarme de ropa, si no lo habías notado esta mojada"

"Si no lo había nota…do" se giró para verla. Su ropa se había pegado a su piel, marcando perfectamente cada parte de ella. Hiccup se quedó boquiabierto apreciando la vista que tenía e imaginándose como seria sin la ropa.

"Hiccup… ¿Qué tanto me miras?" le pregunto Merida algo confundida.

"¡Oh dioses que trasero tan sexy tiene!" pensó, se estaba sonrojando cada vez más al verla ahí frente a él.

"¿Hiccup?"

"Emm…nada yo solo aprecio la vista" ella se dio cuenta de lo que él veía.

"Sal de aquí" le dijo riendo.

Hiccup camino de espaldas hacia la puerta, cuando la sintió, la cerro con llave y boto la llave lejos de donde estaban.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" pensó "Tienes quince años, mata tus sueños de cama" volvió a mirarla, estaba de espaldas y el vestido seguía pidiéndole que se desasiera de el "Reprime la tentación, Hiccup"

Merida empezó a quitarse el vestido; eso no ayudo a Hiccup, su temperatura subía. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella de espaldas, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su pelvis.

"¿Hiccup?" ella pensaba que él se había ido. Comenzó a sonrojarse, estaba semidesnuda y su cuerpo tocaba el de Hiccup creando una sensación que no había experimentado antes pero que le gustaba "¿Qué haces?"

El soltó su cintura y dirigió sus manos a sus seños "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" comenzó a desatar las cuerdas del corsé que Merida usaba; su vestido estaba en el piso y el único estorbo que le quedaba era la ropa interior.

Merida se quedó quieta, estaba siendo tocada por primera vez y por el hombre que ella amaba. Los listones de su corsé se iban aflojando a medida en que Hiccup con sus hábiles manos los movía. Sus senos quedaron al aire, no sabía qué hacer, estaba expuesta y nerviosa.

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Hiccup "¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?" trato de sonar molesta.

Hiccup dejó caer el corsé al ver a Merida descubierta frente a él, parecía molesta "Emm…yo…uff" en un segundo estaba recostado en la cama con Merida sobre el "¿Merida?" la miro confundido y a la vez feliz de que ambos compartieran el mismo impuro deseo.

"Es mi turno" Merida le quito la playera a Hiccup dejando ver su pecho con unos cuantos músculos marcados y vello en el abdomen que la guiaban al paraíso.

Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, Hiccup la tomo de la cintura para que su pecho chocara con el suyo y comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda. Mientras sus lenguas se tocaban a Hiccup le llego una inquietud a la mente. Las princesas les enseñaban en sus clases solo una lección importante: Mantenerse puras hasta el matrimonio.

"Bueno varias princesas a esta edad ya están casadas y con hijos" pensó Hiccup. Se alejó de ella para respirar.

"¿Estas bien?" le dijo preocupada. Vio su cara, una cara que ya conocía, la cara que hacia cuando algo le preocupaba.

"¿Estas segura de esto?" Hiccup la tomo de la mejilla "¿Es lo correcto?"

"Claro que no es correcto" respondió ella "Y eso es lo que lo hace más divertido" tomo su mano y se metió sus dedos a la boca para excitarlo mas.

Hiccup sentía algo raro, algo en sus pantalones que le pedía algo más; sus dedos entraban y salían de la boca de Merida, una muy agradable sensación que lo hacía sudar.

Merida paro y se acercó a Hiccup hasta que sus respiraciones chocaran "Hazme el amor Hiccup" él se quedó boquiabierto "Podemos volvernos locos por diversión" cada palabra que decía hacia que su deseo creciera.

"Me tienes loco de deseo" le susurró Hiccup al oído "Y estoy a punto de explotar"

Ella lo volvió a recostar en la cama y se colocó sobre el "No trates de detenerlo, solo déjalo ir" acaricio su cuerpo "Oprime mi cuerpo, hunde tus dientes en mi carne"

"¿Has hecho esto antes?" pregunto nervioso ya que era virgen e inexperto en aquel tema.

"No, pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo contigo" en un simple movimiento se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, sacándole varios gemidos de placer a la pelirroja mientras sus labios iban bajando más y más hasta llegar a su pecho donde él se detuvo "Puedes seguir" le suplico esperando el mismo trato que su cuello y boca habían tenido.

Hiccup dirigió sus labios hacia uno de sus pezones y empezó a succionar mientras que con su mano jugaba con el otro de los seños. Merida no reprimía los gemidos de placer, enterraba sus uñas en el colchón para no hacer tanto ruido.

La sensación en los pantalones de Hiccup creció hasta que no pudo resistirlo más. Se levantó dejando a Merida con ganas de más. Empezó a quitarse el pantalón seguido de la ropa interior dejando su miembro al aire para que ella lo apreciara. Ella miro boquiabierta, él estaba completamente desnudo y leyó las intenciones que tenía para ella.

Se colocó boca abajo esperando su siguiente movimiento. Hiccup se quitó el resto de la prenda que tenía con las manos y después se colocó sobre ella "¿Me dolerá?" dijo ella.

"Lo hare suave ¿Esta bien?" ella asintió.

Tomo su cintura y lentamente introdujo su miembro en ella, ambos gimieron pero querían más mucho más. Comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido, acostumbrándose a la sensación de hacerla suya una y otra vez. Merida mordió las almohadas, sentía dolor pero uno placentero, con sus uñas araño la cabecera de la cama "Para" le pedía "Para"

El saco su miembro de ella algo preocupado "¿Te hice daño?" le pregunto.

"No, pero es tu turno" lo recostó en la cama y se puso sobre el "Te amo" lo beso antes de dirigir su boca a otro lugar "Merida" la llamaba con placer al sentir como ella se apoderaba de su hombría para causarle delicia "Merida" la tomo del cabello para que no parara. Ella se limpió la boca cuando había terminado y volvió a besar a su hombre apasionadamente.

"Soy tuya" le susurro "Hazme suplicar por más" él sonrió ante su propuesta, volvió a colocarse sobre ella y ella lo tomo del cuello sentía su pulso acelerado. Volvió a apoderarse de ella mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente, el atravesaba una y otra vez su pared haciéndose de ella y causándole un inevitable placer.

"Merida" decía mientras sus manos jugaban con sus senos arrancándole gemidos a la pelirroja.

"Hiccup" él la hacía sentir bella, arañaba su espalda cada vez que el la penetraba y se apoderaba de sus labios.

Ambos estaban llenos de sudor y exhaustos, les costaba respirar. Hiccup la libero de nuevo y se acostó a su lado "¿Cómo fue?" le pregunto.

"Muy satisfactorio" respondió Merida, lo abrazo y el la rodeo con su brazo "Lo haces muy bien"

"Tú no te quedas atrás" le robo un beso "¿Qué te parece si me quedo a dormir?"

"Olvida la parte de dormir" se cubrieron con las sabanas para seguir bajo ellas.

…

Merida sintió la luz de la mañana en su cara haciéndola despertar; estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de Hiccup. De pronto algo le bloqueo la luz.

"Hiccup" dijo algo adormilada "Hiccup despierta"

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo con un bostezo.

"¿Cómo es que entro?" abrieron los ojos sorprendido "¿Cerraste la puerta?"

"Lo hice" Hiccup miro hacia otro lado "Pero él la destrozo" señalo los pedazos de madera que estaban esparcidos por el piso.

"Pobre Toothless, no lo dejamos dormir anoche" Merida se levantó cubriéndose con las sabanas "Pero creo que tendrá que acostumbrarse"

"Espera ¿Quieres que lo repitamos?" Hiccup se sonrojo con solo pensarlo.

"Claro chico dragón" le beso rápidamente "Creo que aun quedo mucho por disfrutar"

"Eres increíble" la beso apasionadamente antes de darse cuenta de que seguía desnudo y el dragón lo miraba.

…

**Hiccup**

Estaba recostado en la misma cama, pero no era lo mismo, ese solo era un recuerdo, un recuerdo placentero. Este lugar tenía muchos recuerdos, no podía dejar que la derribaran.

Escuche a lo lejos a mi padre y sus hombres viniendo hacia aquí. Tome el valor para salir dispuesto a detenerlos.

…

**(N/S)**

El sonido de unos pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en el castillo de DunBroch. El rey Fergus había terminado de hablar con la reina y la princesa de Arendelle, quienes daban toda su comprensión y apoyo en la situación que el reino presentaba.

"Les pido que guarden el secreto" les dijo el rey.

"Nadie además de nosotros sabrá esto" dijo Elsa. Ella, Anna y Kristoff salieron de la sala en donde habían conversado con el rey, se toparon con alguien no muy agradable para ellos.

"Quiero hablar con el rey" exigió Hans.

"¿Para qué?" Anna lo miro retadoramente.

"Ya he decidido" los hizo a un lado y entro al salón.

"Aun no comprendo cómo los reyes pudieron aceptar casar a su hija con ese farsante" se quejó Anna.

"Su reino está en riesgo" dijo Elsa "Lo último que necesitan es una guerra entre el reino de los Southern Isles"

Kristoff permaneció pensativo un momento "¿Arendelle está amenazado por Dragón Bludvist?" pregunto algo preocupado.

"No por el momento" contesto Elsa "Estamos a salvo, por ahora"

Los tres se preguntaban lo que pasaba adentro con Hans y el rey Fergus pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a averiguarlo.

"Voy a hablar con Eugene y Rapunzel" dijo Kristoff rompiendo la tensión que había "¿Me acompañas Anna?"

"Creo que me quedare aquí con Elsa" respondió. El chico rubio se retiró dejando a las hermanas solas.

"Elsa… ¿Qué te está ocurriendo últimamente?" Anna miraba con preocupación a su hermana, las últimas semanas había estado distante, estresada y algo distraída.

"No me ocurre nada" Elsa no quería admitir que le preocupaba su arreglo con el consejo pero ella no quería casarse, no ahora, ella una pensó estar enamorada pero estar con aquel hombre era imposible y además no era correspondida ya que él amaba a otra mujer "No creo que debamos quedarnos mucho, me incomoda un poco estar aquí"

"¿Por qué? A mí me gusta este lugar además jamás habíamos salido del reino, yo quiero explorar al igual que Kristoff; por favor Elsa, quiero quedarme un poco más"

"Dije que no, es mi última palabra" trato de calmarse, no quería que sus poderes se salieran de control por enojarse "Y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión"

La puerta se abrió haciendo que ambas voltearan algo confundidas.

"Disculpen las molestias, busco al rey Fergus" era un hombre, aparentaba unos veinticinco años "¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

Elsa miraba a aquel hombre algo asombrada. Parecía fuerte, era apuesto, su cabello era rubio claro, sus ojos eran verdes y tenía una mirada compasiva y gentil pero a la vez ruda.

"El rey esta algo ocupado" dijo Elsa sonriendo inconscientemente "¿Con quién tengo el honor?"

"Mi nombre es Ronin, soy el mensajero del clan McGuffin" explico el hombre, Ronin más bien "Pero todos me llaman el hombre hoja"

"Es un gusto Ronin el hombre hoja" Elsa siguió sonriendo al igual que Anna quien estaba asimilando algo "Soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle" Anna le dio un codazo "Y ella es mi hermana la princesa Anna"

"Es un honor, sus majestades" Ronin hizo una reverencia "Pero retornando a lo que vine; si el rey está ocupado ¿Podrían decirme donde está la reina?"

"Creo que se fue a su estudio, la verdad no tengo idea de donde este" Elsa rio involuntariamente.

"Gracias su alteza" Ronin se retiró hacia las escaleras, parecía ya conocer el camino hacia el estudio.

Cuando Ronin estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Elsa dijo "Creo que no hay necesidad de irnos tan pronto"

"¿Y ese cambio tan repentino?" se burló Anna haciendo que Elsa se sonrojara.

"Yo…eh…creo que también debería explorar el reino" la reina de las nieves trato de disimular su sonrojo.

"Está bien, le pediré a Ronin que te acompañe"

"Basta Anna"

Jack entro volando al mismo salón en el que estaban, estaba nervioso, ambas eran parte de su pasado un pasado que le dolía pero tenía que enfrentar más temprano que tarde. Dejo de volar y aterrizo a un par de metros de ellas tratando de tomar la valentía suficiente como para hablar.

Anna volteo hacia el "Hola" lo saludo agitando la mano también, Elsa miro en la misma dirección que su hermana "¿Quién eres?"

Jack tenía un nudo en la garganta pero logro hablar "Soy Jack Frost"

"Soy la princesa Anna y ella es mi hermana Elsa" Anna le señalo a su hermana mayor "¿Por qué no saludas?"

Elsa la miro extrañada "Anna ¿Con quién estás hablando?"

Jack entro en shock "¿Ella no me ve?"

"¿No lo ves?" dijo Anna "Está a lado de ti"

Elsa volteo a donde estaba Jack "No veo nada, por favor Anna no empieces con tus bromas"

"No estoy bromeando, hay un chico a lado tuyo, tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos azules, igual que tu"

"Anna creo que estas delirando, llamare a Kristoff" se giró para empezar a caminar.

Elsa atravesó a Jack sin darse cuenta pero él estaba pasmado y a la vez entristecido. Anna tenía las manos sobre su boca conteniendo el aliento.

"¿Cómo es que yo te veo y ella no?" le pregunto.

"Ella no cree en mi" contesto Jack volviendo a la realidad "Pero tu si"

"Espera" Anna trato de comprender "¿Tu eres el verdadero Jack Frost?" el asintió "¿El espíritu del invierno?" volvió a asentir "¡Esto es increíble! ¡Mi madre solía contarme historias sobre ti!"

"¿Enserio?" el parecía dudarlo pero Anna asintió completamente segura.

"También se las conto a Elsa pero parece que ella no cree" dijo algo triste "Antes pensaba que tal vez tu podías ayudarla con sus poderes"

"Me encantaría hacerlo pero ella debe creer en mi"

"Yo hare que ella crea" Anna lo tomo de un hombro.

"Pero ¿Cómo?"

"Dándole pruebas de tu existencia" Emily Jane entro a la sala y camino hacia ellos "Perdón pero escuche una parte de su conversación"

"La hermana de Hans" dijo Anna con algo de desagrado.

"Hermana adoptiva más bien" contesto Emily Jane.

"Pero, tienes sus mismo rasgos" interrumpió Jack "Yo hasta pensé que eran gemelos"

"Es una muy larga historia" Emily trato de no mirar a Jack a los ojos "¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

"Él está con el rey" dijo Anna "Están hablando sobre…"

"¡Elinor!" el rey abrió con un gran estruendo las puertas y salió del salón en el que estaba seguido de Hans "¡Elinor ven!"

La reina bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras acompañada de Ronin. El rey George, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, Kristoff y el troll Pabbie llegaron segundos después.

"Fergus, no vayas a despertar a Merida" lo reprendió la reina "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"El trato se llevara a cabo" dijo Fergus "El príncipe Hans ha aceptado casarse con Merida con una condición"

"¿Cuál fue la condición que propuso mi hijo?" el rey George camino hacia el no muy contento.

"El pidió que…alteraran los recuerdos de Merida para que el apareciera en ellos" contesto Fergus.

"¡¿Qué?!" se quejó Jack "Pero eso es imposible"

"No, no lo es" Emily camino hacia el centro de todos junto con Hans "Ya nos hemos enterado del incidente de la princesa, ella no recuerda casi nada sobre los últimos meses"

"¿Adónde vas con esto, Emily?" la reprimió el rey George.

"He leído que los trolls pueden cambiar los recuerdos y conservar los sentimientos de ellos" explico Emily "Si el troll Pabbie está dispuesto, se podría hacer algo así"

Todos miraron al troll "Si, puedo recrear sus memorias pero no completamente, solo una parte de ellas"

"Bastara con eso" dijo Hans "Avísenme cuando ella este lista y la conoceré complacido" él y Emily se dirigieron a su habitación victoriosos seguidos por el rey George. Emily miro hacia atrás algo culpable.

"No harán esto ¿O sí?" Rapunzel miro a los reyes intranquila.

"Fergus" Elinor miro a su esposo con tristeza "Llevare al troll con Merida, prepara todo para su encuentro con el príncipe"

Todos compartían la misma funesta expresión, nadie dijo nada por un tiempo, solo vieron como la reina subía hacia la habitación de la princesa junto con el troll.

Jack no parecía estar complacido con lo que hizo, convenció al príncipe de aceptar a Merida; aun no sabía cómo iba a decirle a Hiccup aquello pero Jack tenía sus propios problemas también, su misión con la Madre Naturaleza, las monarcas de Arendelle y por si no fuera poco también estaba Emily Jane, no sabía porque pero ella le parecía algo misteriosa, debía mantener la vista en ella.

Siguió a la reina, no iba a dejar a Merida sola ni ahora ni nunca.

…

**Hiccup**

Estaba fuera de la cabaña junto con Toothless, esperando a que mi padre y el resto de sus hombres llegaran; no iba a permitir que derribaran esta casa, la casa de Merida, no mientras yo estuviera vivo.

"Hiccup ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto mi padre; iba acompañado por casi toda la aldea, entre ellos los demás jinetes, todos llevaban hachas "Quítate del medio, vamos a derribar esta cabaña"

"No, padre, no dejare que lo hagan" dije sin temor. Más de uno se sorprendió al escucharme hablar de tal modo.

"Hiccup, necesitamos la madera para arreglar los botes" me reprendió "Además nadie ocupa esa cabaña"

"Yo lo haré" dije "Yo viviré aquí de ahora en adelante y no necesito tu aprobación"

Esperaba que me gritara enfrente de todos, se veía molesto, aun mas de lo normal "Esta bien" creo que escuche mal o él dijo que aceptaba "Ya eres casi un adulto, ya puedes tomar tus decisiones"

"Gracias" dije algo confundido, seguía sin digerir lo que acababa de pasar.

"Recoge tus cosas y múdate cuando quieras" mi padre se dio la vuelta seguido por los demás. Muy bien aun no comprendo que paso pero fue algo bueno de eso estoy seguro.

…

**(N/S)**

Jack y el troll Pabbie estaban en la habitación de la princesa. Ella estaba en un profundo sueño, estaba lista para que el hechizo del troll le diera nuevas memorias.

El troll saco un poco de polvo verde brillante de su mano y después coloco sus manos sobre la frente de Merida. Una nube apareció sobre ella, después en la misma nube comenzaron a aparecer imágenes.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" dijo Jack maravillado por los poderes del troll.

"No subestimes a la magia, joven guardián" respondió el troll mientras alejaba sus manos de la frente de Merida "Es una lección que deberás aprender"

"Es que no comprendo ¿Cómo es que la magia puede hacer tantas cosas pero a la vez tanto daño?"

"Es equilibrio, no siempre todo debe salir bien, yo no soy la persona indicada para explicar eso" el troll lo miro de frente "Todo está conectado a lo natural, si quieres aprender debes pedirle ayuda a la Madre Naturaleza"

"Ella es un rayo de sol" se quejó Jack "Creo que apenas y me soporta"

El troll se dirigió a la salida de la habitación "Tal vez eso cambie; el hechizo está tomando forma, en unos momentos sus nuevos recuerdos aparecerán en la nube"

"Me quedare aquí para verificar que ella este bien" el troll salió, Jack solamente miraba a su amiga, tan inconsciente de lo que pasaba, ella era solo una víctima.

Las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en la nube; Jack las miro atentamente.

Merida salía de un agujero oscuro, la guarida de Pitch, parecía débil y cansada; comenzó a caminar con dirección al bosque, pero no era el bosque de Berk. Merida siguió caminado por el bosque, volteando repetidas veces hacia atrás, ella no vio por donde iba hasta que choco con algo o más bien algo.

Ella cayó al suelo "¡Hey!"

"Perdona ¿Estas herida?" el príncipe Hans estaba montado en su caballo, bajo de el para ayudarla.

"Estoy bien" se quejó ella rechazando su ayuda para levantarse "La próxima vez fíjate por donde cabalgas"

"Lo hare, soy el príncipe Hans of the Southern Isles" le sonrió "¿Con quién tengo el honor?"

"Princesa Merida de DunBroch" se limpió el vestido sin verlo de frente.

"¿Princesa Merida?" preguntó el algo sorprendido "Sus padres llevan buscándola por meses"

"¿Meses?"

"Si, justo iba su reino a ofrecerles ayuda para encontrarla" Hans le volvió a sonreír "Pero creo que sería mejor que la llevara de regreso a su reino"

"Esa es una mejor idea" ambos subieron al caballo y comenzaron a cabalgar.

La imagen cambio, Jack seguía observando con atención. Ella y Hans estaban cenando junto con los reyes, con él y los príncipes de Corona.

"Merida ¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar de Pitch?" pregunto la reina, miro con cierto interés a Hans "¿Y cómo fue que conociste al príncipe?"

Merida estaba junto a Hans "Rete a Pitch a un duelo y si yo ganaba me dejaría ir y si no yo aceptaría casarme con el"

"Es obvio que ganaste" dijo el Jack del recuerdo.

"Si, entonces el me dejo salir, por un momento pensé que me seguía y después Hans me golpeo con su caballo" siguió contando.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decir que lo siento?" bromeo Hans.

"Hasta que me canse" ambos rieron. Los reyes se miraron alegremente.

Jack vio como la imagen volvió a cambiar. Merida practicaba con su espada en uno de los jardines del palacio. Hans apareció detrás de ella.

"Cada día me impresionas más" dijo Hans.

"No soy como las princesas a las que estás acostumbrado" Hans se acercó a ella.

"Estoy cansado de esas princesas, tu eres diferente" sus manos llegaron a su cintura haciendo que ella se acercara más "Y me gusta lo diferente"

Sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso que Jack no quiso mirar. La imagen volvió a cambiar. Hans y Merida estaban completamente solos, estaban en la habitación de ella.

El cuerpo desnudo de Hans estaba sobre el de Merida, la tenue luz de las velas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Un apasionado beso tras otro los hacia entrar en calor.

"¿Estas segura de esto?" le susurró al oído "Si quieres podemos esperar"

"Me rogaste por más de una semana y cuando acepto te pones nervioso" le dio un último beso "Hazme tuya"

Hans movió su cuerpo induciendo su hombría dentro de ella una y otra vez provocándole varios gemidos de placer a ambos.

Jack salió de la habitación atormentado, no tolero seguir viendo aquello; si hubiera sido posible estaría sudando y sonrojado por lo que había visto.

"Sácalo de tu mente" se dijo "Olvida todo"

Pabbie se puso frente a él "No te gusto lo que viste"

"No, pero solo fueron unos cuantos recuerdos"

"No pude recrear toda su memoria pero los recuerdos que creó podrá asimilar todo lo que está pasando"

Jack no dijo nada más, voló fuera de aquel lugar.

…

**Hans**

Emily me ayudaba a arreglarme mientras me contaba sobre la princesa. Enserio me sorprende lo que ella puede hacer con respecto a la magia pero igual me sorprende con lo que averigua.

"Ella ama las manzanas y escalar" dijo mientras me ayudaba con el cuello de la camisa "Odia los osos"

"¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?"

"Solo lo sé" respondió, porque tiene que ser tan misteriosa hasta conmigo "El hechizo del que hable con el troll solo recreara unos cuantos recuerdos no toda su memoria, de aquí en adelante tendrás que usar el cerebro para convencerla de que tú eres el amor de su vida"

"¿Por qué tu no hiciste el hechizo?" le dije "Eres el ser más poderoso que he visto, la hechicera más poderosa del mundo"

"No quiero usar magia, Hans" jamás he comprendido porque oculta sus poderes o porque aparenta ser humana "Y volviendo a lo importante, has que ella te amé"

"Pareces molesta por eso" me reí pero ella me golpeo en el hombro "Fue broma, no me preocupa eso ¿Crees enserio que ella logre quererme?"

"Te tienes mucho aprecio" me acomodo perfectamente el saco y la camisa "Solo se tú mismo ¿Quién no podría enamorarse de ti?"

"¿Crees que ella me atraiga?" espero no haber sonado tan superficial porque no lo soy.

"Ella es muy bella, te gustara" me miro analizando si estaba lo suficientemente presentable "Creo que ya estás bien"

"Gracias madre" me encanta llamarla así pero por alguna razón parecía hacerla sentir algo incómoda.

"¿Tienes el…anillo de tu madre?" me pregunto.

Saque una cajita forrada de terciopelo de mi bolsillo y le mostré la sortija de oro con un enorme diamante "Siempre"

"Buena suerte" me dijo al momento de darme un abrazo.

…

**Merida**

Mi madre entro de repente a mi cuarto despertándome ¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que amo dormir?

"Levántate ya, son las doce del día" las doce de la madrugada para mí pero creo que si dormí demasiado "Vamos Merida, ve a darte un baño"

No me quedo de otra más que obedecer. El baño me aclaro un poco la mente pero no lo suficiente; mamá había dicho que me había caído de Angus y por eso no recordaba casi nada de los últimos meses, solo tenía unos cuantos recuerdos claros y unos algo borrosos sobre un chico de cabello castaño y unos brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Salí del baño, mi madre me esperaba para ayudarme a vestirme, algo me decía que había alguna celebración importante.

"Siéntate Merida" me indico ella, tenía un cepillo en la mano, era obvio lo que iba a hacer.

Mi cabello estaba demasiado enredado lo que hacía que mi madre batallara más al cepillarlo y a mí me lastimara al hacerlo. Dejo a un lado el cepillo, mi cabello seguía rizado pero por lo menos no estaba despeinado. Ella saco un vestido, era de un brillante color rojo con varios detalles dorados en las mangas y el escote.

Me lo puso a la fuerza, odiaba ese tipo de vestidos eran tan ajustados que apenas y podía moverme.

"¿Qué celebramos ahora?" dije algo molesta.

"No celebramos nada, solo pensé que tal vez querías lucir más bella cuando llegara" respondió, mientras me cerraba el vestido.

"¿Cuándo quien llegara?"

"El, Merida, el ya regreso y esta ansioso por verte" ¿El? Creo que recuerdo de quien habla.

Me di cuenta de algo al tocarme el vientre y el abdomen "Mamá, olvidaste ponerme el corsé"

Ella permaneció callada por un momento "Tu figura está bien, ya no necesitas usarlo" eso era algo bueno "Mírate"

Hizo que me viera en el espejo; el vestido se acomodaba perfectamente en mi cuerpo, no estaba tan ajustado como pensé. Ella me coloco una tiara en mi cabello el cual permanecía suelto.

"Sonríe" me tomo de la mejilla. Camino hacia la puerta y llamo a Maudie "Diles que ya está lista" escuche que le dijo, salió de la habitación por un momento.

Camine por mi cuarto, estaba algo nerviosa y no sé porque. Mi mirada se clavó en un objeto que estaba sobre mi cama, lo tome para observarlo mejor; era un peluche de una clase de reptil, un dragón de color negro y unos enormes ojos verdes, tenía un corazón bordado en el pecho, pase mis dedos por él.

"¿De dónde habrá salido?" me pregunte, abrace el peluche por alguna razón "Seguramente me lo trajo Jack"

"¡Merida, baja ahora!" escuche a mi madre, deje el peluche de nuevo en mi cama y salí del cuarto.

…

**Hans**

Una de los sirvientes llamo a la puerta "Su alteza, la princesa esta lista"

"Iremos en un minuto" le respondió Emily, creo que ella parecía más nerviosa que yo en ese momento, por un lado me alegraba que ella estuviera conmigo y no papá, el seguramente estaría diciéndome que si lo arruinaba me mataría el mismo.

"¿Por qué estas nerviosa? El del problema soy yo" le dije en modo de broma pero ella no se rio.

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije sobre ella?" asentí "No vayas a arruinarlo" ambos salimos de la habitación, ella prácticamente me empujaba fuera de ella.

"Tranquila" llegamos a una puerta donde el rey nos esperaba.

"Tu entraras por esta puerta a un salón y ella entrara por una puerta contraria; ahí trata de convencerla de quien eres" me dijo el rey, no soy ningún tonto, sé que no le agrado.

Tome la perilla de la puerta con nerviosismo, mire hacia Emily para tomar el valor de abrir la puerta. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en medio del salón y la puerta detrás de mí estaba cerrada, desde ahora estaba solo.

La otra puerta se abrió, mire con nerviosismo a la persona que entro, para ser sincero no era como me la imaginaba era mejor, ella era bella, no como Anna o Elsa pero lo era y demasiado, del tipo de belleza que no se ve nunca; el vestido que usaba le remarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo y era poco decir que eran espectaculares y su cabello era impresionante, rebelde y del estilo loco perfecto.

Ella me miro y mi corazón latió cada vez más rápido. Ella dejo de caminar, solo se quedó mirándome.

Me dirigí hacia ella, me seguía con la mirada. Me detuve cuando ya estaba frente a ella, ninguno dijo nada, solo nos mirábamos el uno al otro con cierta impaciencia.

"¿Hans?" dijo ella, si, ella sabía mi nombre, el hechizo había funcionado.

Asentí, acaricie su mejilla "Merida" sonreí aún más cuando ella lo hizo también.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, nos acercábamos más hasta que tocamos nuestros labios en un beso. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y los míos rodeaban su cintura. Por primera vez me deje llevar, sentir sus labios contra los míos me provocaba un sin fin de emociones; tal vez era posible que estuviera enamorado.

La junte más a mí, alargando nuestro beso, ni ahora ni nunca dejaría que se me escapara.

…

**Hiccup**

Toothless me ayudaba a trasladar mis cosas de la cabaña de mi padre a la de Merida, ahora mía. Aun me sorprende que el haya aceptado, por un momento pensé que iba cortarme con su hacha. Iba en camino a la cabaña; llevaba muchas cajas en mano al igual que Toothless llevaba atadas varias en su lomo.

"¡Oye Hiccup!" Astrid apareció por detrás de nosotros "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Si, gracias Astrid" le di un par de cajas y seguimos caminando.

"Así que ahora vivirás solo" dijo ella cuando entramos a la cabaña.

"Si, creo que ya era tiempo" dije; dejamos las cajas en el suelo y desatamos las de Toothless.

Observamos el lugar "Se ve bien" dijo Astrid.

"Si, es perfecto…solo debo reparar la puerta de la habitación que era de ella, Toothless la rompió cuando…olvídalo"

"No te has preguntado ¿Qué estará haciendo ella ahora?"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" trate de no sonar molesto pero no sabía a donde quería llegar Astrid con esto.

"Hiccup ya ha pasado una semana y no has sabido nada de ella" me tomo de los hombros "Ella no te recuerda"

"Pero yo si a ella y por favor Astrid no quiero hablar de eso"

"Bien…fuiste muy valiente al oponerte a tu padre de esa forma"

"Solo dije lo que sentía" ella estaba demasiado cerca "Eso te da valor para hacer las cosas"

"Creo que seguiré tu consejo"

Antes de que lo notara sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi cuello "Me gustas Hiccup" antes de que pudiera apartarme nuestros labios se juntaron, nos besamos.

**Continuara…**

…

**Hasta yo me odio por escribir las últimas dos partes :`(**

**Como se dieron cuenta yo emparejo a Elsa y a Ronin. Ya tenía tiempo que quería poner esa pareja en un fic.**

**Creo que todos se quedaran en shock cuando revele de quien estaba enamorada Elsa ¡Mwahahaha!**

**Pitch está enojado conmigo porque no es el villano principal de la historia.**

**Pitch: **Soy mejor que cualquier otro villano, yo debería ser el principal.

**Yo: **Pitch cariño (Pitch es mi crush junto con Hiccup) perdóname pero tienes una competencia muy fuerte entre Drago, el rey George, Hans y tu hija la madre naturaleza.

**Pitch: **Voy a enviarte una horda de pesadillas como venganza.

**Yo: **Pitch, yo ni siquiera duermo. Luego arreglaremos nuestros problemas de pareja.

**Dejen un review si quieren que continúe.**


	5. Chapter 5: Nuevo Sentimiento

**Importante: Voy a cambiar a Ronin por un OC, me arrepentí de usarlo cuando publique el capítulo. Fue una mala idea, no creo que funcionara con la historia.**

**Bueno el OC se llamara Caleb, tendrá 23 años (Un año más que Elsa en esta historia) tiene el cabello negro rizado y ojos marrones (En mi opinión es guapo)**

…

**(N/S)**

Merida y Hans se apartaron después de su beso; el a sonreía, como si no lo hubiera visto en una eternidad. Hans la miraba como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo que ella.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?" le pregunto Merida.

Hans tardo en reaccionar "Fui a…buscar a mi hermana; sé que perdiste un poco la memoria pero no importa, si no recuperamos tus recuerdos siempre podemos crear nuevos"

"Si, tienes razón… ¿Tu hermana? ¿Ella está aquí?"

"Sí, quiero que la conozcas y también a mi padre" Hans la tomo de la mano para llevarla fuera de aquel salón al encuentro con su padre y hermana.

…

**Merida**

No recuerdo mucho, recuerdo a Hans y varias cosas sobre el pero nada sobre su familia o amigos. Todo me parecía borroso, tengo recuerdos con Hans y recuerdo muy bien cómo me caí de Angus, lo que no era raro, Angus ya otras veces me había tirado.

Nos detuvimos frente a un hombre con cabello cano y ojos verdes, supuse que él era el padre de Hans "Merida, él es mi padre el rey George of the Southern Isles" Hans me lo aclaro.

"Un gusto, su alteza" el rey se arrodillo ante mí, la verdad jamás me justo que hicieran eso.

"El gusto es mío" respondí de la misma forma. Había una chica a su lado, tenía los mismos semblantes de Hans, el cabello castaño rojizo y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

La chica también se arrodillo "Soy la princesa Emily Jane; Hans me ha hablado mucho de ti"

"¡Oh! Así que tú eres su hermana" dije pero estaba sorprendida, ella era la viva imagen de Hans.

Hans había permanecido en silencio por un rato "Hans ¿Por qué no llevas a Merida a dar un paseo?" dijo Emily.

"¿Tú quieres…?"

"Si, vamos" le respondí; lo único que había querido los últimos días era salir de aquel castillo. Mi estómago comenzó a retumbar, seguramente era por el hambre así que lo ignore.

…

**Emily Jane**

Algún día, Hans va hacerme perder la cordura. Todo lo que está pasando el pobre es por mí, yo le hable a su padre sobre este reino, yo lo convencí de que comprometiera a Hans con la princesa para salvar tanto a Hans como a Merida.

"Linda chica ¿No crees?" dijo el rey George. No importaba que pensara ser mi padre, ese hombre me causaba repulsión.

"Es interesante" trate de sonar lo suficientemente dulce como de costumbre "Si me disculpas, padre" odiaba llamarlo así "Quiero ir a explorar el castillo"

"Has lo que quieras, yo estaré en mi habitación planeando la boda"

¡Todavía no se lo propone, viejo idiota! Gritaba en mis adentros. Me alegro que se fuera; lo único que quiero es estar sola.

…

Me dirigí a la sala de trono para salir al jardín, habían pasado horas desde que estuve cerca de alguna planta y me estaba volviendo loca, no puedo estar encerrada, necesito aire fresco y convivir con la naturaleza.

"Hola" tres pequeñas vocecitas me llamaron, eran los príncipes trillizos, admito que eran demasiado adorables.

"Hola" me agache para hablar con ellos.

"Eres bonita" dijo uno de ellos.

"¡Pequeños demonios cuando los encuentre voy a…!" una sirvienta entro agitando las manos a la sala de trono; se quedó estática al verme "Lo siento, su alteza…yo solo buscaba a los príncipes"

"¿Es su niñera?" la mujer asintió "¿No le importara que me los lleve al jardín?"

"No…claro que no" sonaba aliviada "Puede llevárselos" se retiró obviamente más aliviada.

Volví a mirar a los príncipes "¿Quieren venir conmigo?"

Los tres asintieron. Las manos no me alcanzaron así que cargue a uno en mis hombros; siempre he sentido debilidad por los niños al fin y al cabo soy la Madre Naturaleza.

…

**Jack**

Jamás pensé que esto podría ponerse peor. Merida salía del castillo junto con Hans ¿Yo hice eso? Talvez ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez solo lo hice para salvar a DunBroch de una guerra con el reino de Hans pero aún me sentía culpable. En este momento me gustaría volar directamente con Hiccup pero fui hacia Merida.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Jack?" dijo ella al volear a verme.

"Quise salir del castillo, ya sabes que odio estar encerrado" mire a Hans con algo de desagrado.

Hans me devolvió la misma mirada "Te invitaría que salieras a cabalgar con nosotros pero…"

"No te preocupes, entiendo…iré a buscar a los trillizos para jugar un rato"

"Está bien Jack" Merida me sonrió pero su mirada reflejaba confusión.

"Te ayudare a subir a Sitron" le dijo Hans.

"Me gustaría ir en Angus" replico "Ya me siento mejor para cabalgar"

"Me preocupo por ti, por eso quiero que vengas en mi caballo" ella termino aceptando, ambos subieron al caballo del príncipe y partieron sin darse cuenta de que yo seguía ahí.

"¡Maldita sea!" pensé "Ese tipo es un gran actor, hasta yo me creí que se preocupara por ella" veía como el caballo se alejaba.

Decidí irme también, ir a buscar a los trillizos para distraerme un poco.

…

**Hiccup**

No sabía qué hacer, Astrid estaba besándome igual que la última vez pero no sentía nada. Aparte a la rubia rápidamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Ella me miraba sorprendida.

"Hiccup…"

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" odiaba alzar la voz pero me sentía más que mal en este momento. Toothless camino hacia mí para calmarme "¡¿Qué planeabas Astrid?!"

"Solo quería arreglar las cosas, en el fondo pienso que me culpas por lo que paso con Merida"

Me quede en silencio recordando, ella me había besado, lo que hizo que Merida huyera y pasara todo pero jamás se me ocurrió culpar a Astrid porque lo que paso realmente fue mi culpa "No te culpo por eso pero no quiero que te confundas"

"Hiccup por favor tal vez esta es una señal que ambos, nosotros debemos estar juntos, comenzar de nuevo"

Apreté los puños para contenerme "No, Astrid, no podemos estar juntos"

"¡¿Por qué?!" genial ahora ella también estaba gritando.

"¡Porque a la que amo es a Merida!"

"¡Pero yo te amo a ti!"

"¡¿Pero desde cuándo?!" estaba furioso, estaba encontrando un nuevo sentimiento en mí, la ira "¿Desde que tuve un dragón?" ella permaneció callada "¿Desde qué derrote a la Muerte Roja o a Alvin el Traidor?"

Ella solo bajo la mirada. Hasta yo me sorprendí, no sabía que era capaz de mostrar tanta ira.

"Tienes razón" espera ¿Qué dijo? "Me enamore de lo que hacías pero de ti no completamente…no supe valorarte hasta que te perdí"

Odiaba verla así, de hecho jamás la había visto de tal forma, tan débil y dolida "Astrid, yo no soy el indicado para ti, sé que hay alguien haya fuera perfecto para ti"

"Pensé que ese alguien eras tú pero debo darme cuenta que tal vez tú seas el chico pero yo no soy la chica" sonrió levemente "Merida tiene suerte de que alguien como tú la ame tanto"

"Ah…gracias"

"¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso con ella, Hiccup?"

"¿Enserio lo quieres saber?" ella asintió completamente seguro ¡Oh dioses! "Es una historia horrible" le conté lo que paso con Pitch y con Jack, el trato que hicimos y todo lo que había pasado.

"Hiciste un trato con el coco" dijo. Eso sonaba más creíble en mi mente. Me limite a asentir "Y ella tuvo que irse ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"No lo sé yo solo…no quería que todos pensaran que era una mala persona"

"No eres una mala persona, sacrificaste al amor de tu vida por la aldea"

Sonreí hacia un lado; había guardado un extraño sentimiento durante todo este tiempo "Tengo un extraño presentimiento" dije.

"¿Qué es lo que presientes?"

"Últimamente he tenido el extraño presentimiento de que…Merida me necesita, ahora más que nunca y no sé porque"

"¿Por qué no vuelas a DunBroch y averiguas que sucede?" no era una mala idea.

"¡Tienes razón!" silbe para llamar la atención de mi amigo dragón, salimos rápidamente de la cabaña "Tenemos que ir a DunBroch"

"¡Hiccup espera!" escuche una voz cercana, no era Astrid si no Fishlegs.

Le indique a Toothless que no se elevara. Fishlegs estaba exaltado y le costaba respirar "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienen que ver esto"

"¿Es algo malo?"

"Es algo terrible"

…

**Merida**

No recuerdo que Hans fuera tan paranoico, bueno no recuerdo mucho. Cabalgábamos en su caballo, me alegro de no tener nauseas ahora, aun no comprendía porque tenía esos síntomas ya que lo único que mi madre me había dicho fue "Vístete porque el llego" prácticamente.

"¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Hans, estuvo muy atento mientras cabalgábamos, tocaba mi vientre constantemente, tal vez para sostenerme para que no me cayera pero sería algo exagerado.

"Si, solo estoy algo cansada" le respondí.

"Estuviste una semana en cama ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada?" si ese es el Hans que casi recuerdo.

"No es nada" me gire para ver el paisaje que recorríamos, un frondoso bosque en varios tonos verdes, no muy lejos podía escuchar una cascada. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado en aquel lugar antes.

"Ven, Merida" me ayudo a bajar sin que se lo pidiera, vaya caballero, comenzamos a caminar, él me tomaba de la cintura, eso hizo que me sonrojara sin saber porque, él lo hacía constantemente o al menos eso recordaba.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar al lago. Pasamos cerca de una mancha color rojo, parecía sangre seca "¿Qué es eso?" dije algo alarmada.

"Seguramente un oso vino a cazar por aquí" Hans respondió con seguridad, decidí creerle.

Nos sentamos en el césped, observando el lago. Aquel lago me resultaba familiar; tarde en comprender porque pero recordé que aquí fue donde conocí a alguien muy especial para mí.

No pude evitar sonreír y dejar salir una leve risa "¿Por qué fue eso?" dijo Hans al tomarme de la mano.

"Nada, solo recordé cuando…conocí a Jack, fue en este mismo lugar" respondí "¿Quieres escuchar la historia?" él se limitó a asentir "Bien, fue hace más de diez años…"

**Flashback**

**(N/S)**

Una pequeña Merida corría por el bosque ya que se había escapado del castillo al recibir un muy severo castigo de su madre. Ya estaba muy lejos del castillo, no conocía ese lugar, estaba perdida. No muy lejos escucho el ruido de una cascada, se dirigió hacia allá; llego a un lago de agua cristalina y se sentó a la orilla de este.

Trato de despejarse pero no podía apartar las palabras de su madre de su mente "¡Eres una princesa! ¡Actúa como tal!, ¡No se adonde trato de llegar contigo! ¡Es imposible enseñarte, eres terca e inquieta! ¡No saldrás hasta que aprendas la lección!" abrazo sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar, odiaba que su madre le gritara de tal modo; tenía cinco años y era muy sensible.

Sintió como algo acaricio su cabello; Merida levanto su mirada de golpe y observo a quien tenía en frente, un chico de ojos azules y cabello blanco escarchado, piel pálida como la nieve y una sonrisa agradable.

"No llores, por favor" dijo el chico.

Merida se limpió las lágrimas "¿Quién eres?"

El chico pareció sorprendido "¿Me ves?" ella asintió "¡Me ve!" dijo eufórico y saltando de alegría lo que le arranco una risa a la pequeña "Me llamo Jack Frost"

"Yo soy la prince…digo Merida" sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Jack se agacho para hablar con ella.

"No soy una buena princesa, todos piensan eso hasta mi madre"

Jack le limpio una lágrima que caía a sus mejillas "¿Te gusta ser princesa?"

"Algunas veces pero la mayor parte del tiempo no"

"No debes negar nunca lo que eres y no debe importarte lo que los demás piensen de ti, solo debe importarte lo que tu pienses de ti y lo que crees correcto"

"Tal vez tengas razón" Merida parecía más calmada "Pero aún me duele decepcionar a mi madre, ella se avergüenza de mi"

Jack solo se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar en cómo acabar con la tristeza de la pequeña princesa.

Jack cargo a Merida en sus brazos y después se sentó con ella en el césped "¿Quieres un amigo?" le dijo, ella asintió "Yo seré tu amigo, Merida, y jamás dejare que estés triste, nos divertiremos juntos, solo reiremos y siempre estaré ahí para quitar las lágrimas que caen de tus ojos"

"Te quiero, Jack" la pequeña princesa lo abrazo y pego su rostro al pecho de Jack mientras él la abrazaba de regreso.

Acaricio su rizado y pelirrojo cabello comenzando a arrullarla "_Sonríe aunque tu corazón te duela. Sonríe aunque siempre este roto. Cuando haya nubes en el cielo, tú lo arreglaras. Sonríe a pesar de tu miedo_" empezó a cantarle y ella trato de seguir con la canción.

"_Sonríe y quizás mañana veras el sol brillando sobre ti, brillando por tu cara de alegría. Oculta toda muestra de tristeza, aunque una lagrima este cerca. Es el tiempo de intentarlo_" cantaron ambos "_Sonríe, pues ¿De qué sirve llorar? Encontraras que la vida aun vale la pena, si solo sonríes. Es el tiempo de intentarlo. Sonríe, pues ¿De qué sirve llorar? Encontraras que la vida aun vale la pena si solo sonríes_"

Al poco tiempo Merida se quedó dormida en los brazos de Jack. Su rostro era sereno y tranquilo como si cayera en un bello y profundo sueño. Un hombre de piel y cabello dorado bajo del cielo para ver al espíritu del invierno.

"Hola Sandman" dijo Jack mientras se ponía de pie aun con Merida en brazos. El hombrecillo toco la frente de la niña; varias figuras de arena dorada se formaron sobre ella.

Ambos las observaron, eran una pequeña niña de cabello rizado, corriendo y jugando junto a un chico con un bastón.

Si Sandman pudiera hablar estaría diciendo "Esta soñando contigo"

"Creo que hice una amiga" dijo Jack "¿Podrías ayudarme a llevarla a su casa?" el hombre de arena asintió. Ambos volaron hasta el enorme castillo de DunBroch; Sandman le indico a Jack cual era la habitación de la princesa.

"Gracias Sandy" dijo antes de entrar por la ventana a la habitación.

Dejo a la pequeña princesa entre sus cobijas y acaricio su frente cuando estuvo lista. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, una mujer castaña entro.

"Oh, está dormida" dijo. La mujer camino hacia la cama, no vio a Jack porque no creía en el en ese entonces. Si, era la reina Elinor. Se sentó en la cama de su hija "Perdón por lo que dije, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberte dicho esas cosas"

Jack solo observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

"Te quiero mi niña" dijo la reina.

…

"¿Jamás te conté la historia?" le dijo a Hans.

"Si, ya lo habías hecho pero no la recordaba mucho" respondió Hans.

"Note que tú y el no simpatizan mucho" ella recordó lo que había pasado en el establo.

"Él tiene un motivo para odiarme, él me tiene cierta rivalidad"

"¿Por qué?"

…

**(N/S)**

"¿Adónde van ustedes dos?" Elsa detuvo a su hermana y a Kristoff antes de que ellos salieran del castillo.

"Planeábamos salir a explorar, SOLOS" remarco la última palabra por un motivo…ya saben.

"¡Oh!, está bien solo regresen antes de la cena" dijo la reina Elsa.

"Bien" Anna y Kristoff salieron a toda prisa del castillo.

"Uff… ¿Qué hare ahora?" la mente de Elsa se estancaba en muchas cosas pero no sabía cuál le preocupaba más.

Camino por los pasillos un rato hasta que por accidente escucho la conversación de la reina con cierto mensajero.

"Tiene que ayudarme, no tengo a donde ir, ya no tengo nada que perder" Caleb estaba de rodillas ante la reina.

"Caleb, entiendo que ya no quieras seguir con esto y me gustaría ayudarte pero… no sé qué puedas hacer en este reino"

"Hare lo que quiera…" Caleb se puso de pie "Pero no me haga regresar al clan McGuffin, si el lord se entera me matara"

La reina miro compasiva al pobre joven "Puedes quedarte en el castillo por unos días en lo que pienso como sacarte del reino"

"Gracias reina Elinor"

Elsa toco la puerta "Soy yo, la reina Elsa" dijo.

"Pase su alteza" dijo Elinor.

Caleb trato de mostrarse calmado pero no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado al ver a la reina de las nieves al igual que ella.

"¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?"

"Me gustaría explorar los alrededores pero no puedo hacerlo sin alguna escolta o protección" dijo Elsa, tenía un motivo para hacer eso.

La reina de DunBroch capto la indirecta "Tengo el escolta perfecto para usted" tomo a Caleb del brazo "Caleb cuidara de usted"

Caleb se arrodilló y beso la mano de Elsa "Sera un placer, su alteza"

"Solo llámame Elsa"

"Bien, si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer, espero verlos en la cena" la reina Elinor los obligo a salir de su estudio.

…

Elsa y Caleb caminaron por los jardines del castillo; él iba por lo menos medio metro detrás de ella. Había un incómodo silencio.

"¿De dónde eres, Caleb?" Elsa intento romper aquel silencio.

"DunBroch, nací en una aldea no muy lejana al palacio" respondió el chico mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

El silencio regreso "¿Acaso debo hacer yo todas las preguntas?" pensó.

"¿Es cierto lo que dicen sobre usted?" dijo Caleb "No es por ser quisquilloso"

"¿Qué es lo que dicen?" dijo con curiosidad pero sin interés.

"Que en un ataque de furia congelo su reino entero y trato de asesinar a su hermana"

"¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?"

"No lo creo en lo absoluto" Caleb le sonrió "No parece una persona capaz de lastimar o hacer daño; creo que su magia es algo hermoso"

"Gracias… ¿Cómo llegaron esos rumores hasta Escocia?"

"Ya sabe cómo son los chismes, pasan de boca en boca y siempre los modifican para hacerlos más interesantes"

"¿Qué hay sobre ti, Caleb?" pregunto Elsa mientras caminaban por un puente de piedra.

"Nada interesante, solo fui un simple sirviente de lord McGuffin por años y…ahora estoy aquí" Elsa solo le sonrió.

Se quedó quieta observando el jardín cercano a ellos, se quedó mirando a un hombre jugando con su hijo, con su esposa a su lado, gozando de su felicidad, una felicidad que Elsa había sacrificado porque aquel hombre frente ella había sido su amor imposible al único que una vez ella pensó amar.

"Qué linda familia ¿No cree?" dijo Caleb.

"Claro que son una hermosa familia" Elsa dejo salir varios suspiros al ver a su amor imposible. Él era encantador, caballeroso y divertido, todo lo que Elsa quería, era casi el hombre perfecto pero solo tenía un defecto, no era soltero; el jamás supo de sus sentimientos y Elsa planeaba que nunca lo supiera.

"¿Quiénes son?"

"Mi prima Rapunzel y su esposo…Eugene"

…

**Jack**

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ella prácticamente era el enemigo…bueno no pero aun no sabía que pensar sobre ella. Me dijo como hacer que Elsa creyera en mi pero ella también era parte de los Southern Isles, bueno no del todo pero da igual, no debía fiarme de ella.

Emily Jane estaba sentada en el césped de uno de los jardines del castillo mientras los trillizos corrían persiguiendo mariposas… ¡¿Mariposas?! ¿En otoño? Esto sí que era raro.

Me acerque a ella lentamente, sosteniendo mi bastón con fuerza. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, tomo su cabello y deshizo su peinado hasta quedar una larga trenza la cual a continuación deshizo. Me quede viendo su parte trasera… ¡Su espalda no piensen mal! Tenía bonita figura, ella prácticamente era de mi edad, bueno de la edad que aparentaba tener. Su cabello era largo y hermoso, hasta Rapunzel le hubiera tenido envidia.

"¡Cresta!" por idiota tropecé justo al lado de ella haciendo que ella saltara sorprendida.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Frost?" dijo hiperventilando, seguramente si la asuste mucho.

"Eso es lo que yo iba a preguntarte" me puse de pie y me sacudí el césped de la sudadera y los pantalones.

"Yo estoy cuidando a los trillizos"

"No, no, no, ese es mi trabajo cuando Merida se va a cabalgar" eso sonaba mejor en mi mente.

Emily solo se cruzó de brazos "Ok, está bien ¿Qué tal si los cuidamos ambos?"

"Al fin una buena idea"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" tomare una nota mental: no hagas enojar a Emily Jane. Me había golpeado en el hombro tan fuerte que hasta pude sentirlo.

"Pelean como un viejo matrimonio" dijo Hamish.

"¿Qué paso con las mariposas?" pregunto Emily Jane, vaya forma de cambiar la conversación.

"Se fueron" dijo Hubert.

"¿Puedes hacer más?" Harris le dio una flor.

"Claro; Jack voltéate"

"Si, como tú digas" me di la vuelta… ¡Que ¿Qué?! "¡Pero qué demonios!" vi como Emily tomaba los pétalos de la flor y los encerraba en su mano, en un parpadeo aquellos pétalos se habían transformado en hermosas mariposas que volaron de su mano hacia los trillizos.

"¿Sorprendido?" dijo sin interés como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" le pregunte, aun no lo digería.

"Es una larga historia"

"Que no me contaras"

"¿Por qué había de hacerlo? Yo no te agrado, tu no me agradas" volvió a sentarse en el césped.

"¿Quién dijo que no me agradas?" me senté junto a ella. Ni me prestó atención, solo hacia su cabello en una trenza.

"Tal vez me lo dijo el punto en que no me diste las gracias cuando te apoye para que mi hermano te escuchara y además te di la forma para que tu novia creyera en ti" no me dirigió la mirada.

"Espera… ¿Piensas que la reina Elsa es mi novia?" no me respondió "Eso es absurdo"

"Entonces ¿Por qué te importa tanto que crea en ti?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Hagamos un trato, cuéntame tu historia y yo te cuento la mía"

"Tentadora oferta, enserio muy tentadora"

"Si no quieres no"

"No, no, claro que quiero" esperen…le estaba suplicando, ahí quedo mi ego.

"Bien" se cruzó de brazos esperando a que empezara con la historia.

"Una vez tuve una hermana, ella era hermosa, tenía cabello castaño y ojos azules; un día ella y yo salimos a patinar sobre hielo, ella se paró en hielo frágil…si yo no hubiera impedido eso ella seguramente…habría muerto"

"Te sacrificaste por ella"

"Si; años después tuve que llevar el invierno a cierto reino, el reino de Arendelle; sin pensarlo me metí al castillo. Todos ahí estaban como locos porque la reina estaba a punto de dar a luz pero estaba gravemente enferma, seguí a varias enfermeras hasta la habitación de los reyes donde la reina estaba en la cama con un aspecto deplorable. El rey solo la observaba con tristeza, le indico a todas las mujeres que salieran pues tenía algo que hablar con su esposa a solas, me acerque más solo para ver como el rey se derrumbaba al lado de su esposa"

"¿Qué paso después?"

"Los inmortales podemos dar parte de nuestro poder para salvar una vida; en ese entonces yo no era un guardián pero sabía cómo hacer eso pero necesitaba el permiso de alguien para hacerlo"

"¿De quién?"

"Pitch Black, el coco, el rey de las pesadillas. Apareció en la habitación de los reyes he hicimos un trato, él me dijo que me dejaría salvar su vida pero tendría que alejarme de ahí y me advirtió que al final no salvaría lo más importante" me consto trabajo seguir con la historia pero quería compartirla, aunque fuera con Emily Jane, quería hacerlo "Me aleje de Arendelle tiempo después que la niña nació, es niña era Elsa, lo que más me sorprendió de ella era que tenía los ojos de su madre y una combinación del cabello de su padre y el mío pero eso no era todo, ella tenía poderes, poderes sobre la nieve como yo"

"Le diste parte de tu poder, tiene sentido"

"Si, esa es la razón de los poderes de Elsa pero hay algo más; me convertí en guardián hace casi diez años, fue cuando me entere de la verdad…la madre de Elsa era mi hermana, comprendí lo que Pitch quería, el porqué de nuestro trato, el me alejo de mi hermana y mis sobrinas pero lo peor fue que…no pude salvar a mi hermana, ella y su esposo murieron durante una tormenta hace unos años. Por eso quiero que Elsa crea en mi porque quiero que tanto ella como Anna sepan la verdad"

"Si es un gran motivo"

"Y esa es toda la historia"

"Solo respóndeme algo" asentí sin pensarlo "¿En qué punto de la historia te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Merida?"

Esa me tomo por sorpresa "Creo que cuando Pitch se la llevo o cuando ella regreso pero con Hiccup, creo que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta…"

"…que lo pierde" Emily termino la frase "Es la naturaleza humana: Cuando lo tienes, no lo quieres y cuando ya no lo tienes, más lo quieres"

Ella hablaba de naturaleza con tanta serenidad que parecía formar parte de ella "No soy humano, Emily"

"¿Apenas te das cuenta?"

"Bien, ahora es tu turno, déjame ponerme cómodo" me recosté sobre sus piernas, ella me dedico una mirada como si quisiera quemarme con esos ojos verdes "Dime como convertiste los pétalos de la flor en mariposas"

"Tengo un poco de magia" dijo.

"¿Apenas te das cuenta?" me reí pero ella me silenció cuando me golpeo en la cabeza.

"La poca magia que tengo se la debo a un espíritu, seguramente la conoces, bueno todo el mundo lo hace" si, sigue hablando "En fin, ella es la Madre Naturaleza" no pude evitar sentir de nuevo la maleza de espinas que la mencionada había hecho crecer en mi pierna.

"¿Acaso ella te embrujo?"

"No, mira es una larga historia que se remota a un tiempo algo lejano. La reina Southern Isles antes de ser una reina era solo una gitana que buscaba salir de la pobreza y casarse para salvar a su familia. Cuenta que la gitana conjuro a la luna y a la madre tierra hasta el amanecer; llorando pedía el día en que fuera desposada pero no con cualquiera, ella aspiro algo mejor, quiso al futuro rey"

"El rey George" ella asintió.

"La Madre Naturaleza bajo del cielo en su encuentro con la gitana –Tendrás a tu hombre- hablo la Madre Naturaleza –Pero a cambio quiero el ultimo heredero que le engendres a él. Y eso paso pero la gitana, después reina no hizo caso a su promesa. Tuvo con el rey trece hijos varones y al nacer el ultimo primogénito todo empeoro. Del padre albino nació bebe, de la piel rosada, con los ojos verdes como el bosque, un bebe lleno de vida. La reina amo a ese bebe con todo su ser pero era diferente a todos sus hermanos, ellos fueron crueles durante su infancia porque su madre le amaba demasiado; hasta el rey se dio cuenta de cómo la reina demostraba tanto amor a aquella criatura que no era suya, él pensaba que la reina lo había traicionado pero la verdad era otra. La Naturaleza quería ser madre, pero no podía aunque fuera mujer. Él bebe creció, sintiendo el rechazo porque sus hermanos era lo único que le daban. Tiempo después el rey se creyó deshonrado al ver los poderes de su falso primogénito; fue con su mujer con arma en mano; le pregunto de quien era la criatura pero ella no contesto pues Madre Naturaleza le pidió que guardara en secreto su trato; el rey de muerte la hirió. Tiempo después de eso, la Madre Naturaleza se metió en la vida de su criatura para cuidarla y ayudarle. Todo lo que hizo fue por un motivo: ella quería tener una familia, una familia que no le fuera arrebatada"

"Es por eso que eres adoptada porque no eres hija de los reyes…eres hija de…" aún me costaba procesarlo "La Madre Naturaleza"

Ella no quiso darme la mirada, solo miro perdida el suelo, justo donde un pequeño diente de león resplandecía entre la verde hierba. Me quito de sus piernas y gateo hasta el diente de león, la seguí para ver lo que hacía. Tomo la flor y la arranco delicadamente.

"Algunas personas dicen que si pides un deseo al momento de soplar un diente de león se cumple" dije, no sé por qué pero lo dije.

"Creo que lo intentare" cerró los ojos, se quedó un momento callada y después soplo con delicadeza la flor y las pequeñas flores salieron volando alrededor de nosotros.

"¿Qué deseaste?" pregunte.

"Que te callaras"

"Jaja muy graciosa princesa" me sentí algo raro diciéndole así ya que ese era el apodo que yo le había dado a Merida. Di un salto y volé, tratando de atrapar de nuevo todas las flores y se las di a Emily.

Levanto la ceja extrañada "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Lo que quieras, solo diviértete" me dirigió una sonrisa casi igual a la del día en que nos conocimos pero esta es algo diferente, estaba llena de vida.

Las flores volaron en sus manos formando círculos en el aire, después los volvió a encerrar en sus manos. Me acerque para ver lo que había hecho.

"Mira esto" dijo, entrecerró sus manos mientras yo me acercaba más. Soplo fuertemente y las flores salieron volando de nuevo.

"¡Hey!" me queje.

"Solo mira" me indico mientras su creación caía sobre mí; era asombroso, ya no eran flores sino copos de nieve.

"Es asombroso" tome uno de los copos de nieve y lo convertí en una bola de nieve "¿Quieres jugar?"

"No soy lo suficientemente poderosa como para crear esa cantidad de nieve"

"Bien, entonces yo lo haré" apunte con mi bastón y una montaña de nieve salió a su lado "Vamos, da tu mejor golpe"

"¿Eso es un reto?"

"Tal vez" no note ni cuando la bola me golpeo justo en la cara y me derribo, solo vi como Emily comenzaba a reírse de mi "Esto es guerra" le lance mi contraataque pero ella esquivo la mayoría, varias le habían tocado en la cabeza y en la espalda pero seguía de pie.

Se acercó cada vez a mí con sus balas dispuesta a derribarme de nuevo, algo que no iba permitir. Entre bola de nieve y bola de nieve no nos dimos cuenta de los resbaloso que el suelo estaba pero ella tenía una ventaja, zapatos.

¿La derribe? Claro pero no a la manera que yo esperaba. Caí sobre ella pero para que no se hiciera daño al golpearse con el suelo la abrace y cayó encima de mí.

Su cara estaba escondida detrás de mi hombro, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Mis manos estaban alrededor de su cintura; ella levanto su cabeza y no vimos de frente.

Me quede perdido en sus ojos, sus ojos verdes como el bosque que me hipnotizaban por alguna razón y también estaban sus labios, esos carnosos labios rojos que me llamaban.

"Acabo de notar algo" dijo ella.

"¿Qué?" dije algo atontado.

"¿Dónde están los trillizos?" se levantó de golpe.

Hice lo mismo "¿Dónde estarán esos pequeños demonios?"

…

**Hiccup**

Todos estaban reunidos en la plaza; cuando llegamos ahí no se hicieron esperar las preguntas. Yo también tenía las mías pero la principal era: ¿Qué demonios esta pasado?

Mi padre trato de calmar a todos, como siempre "Tranquilos, iremos a investigar qué es lo que en verdad paso en aquel lugar"

"¡Esta cubierto de hielo!" grito alguien haciendo que todo se saliera de control.

Mi padre y Gobber se fueron al gran salón, los seguí hasta ahí.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" pregunte.

"Encontramos una aldea cercana completamente congelada" dijo Gobber.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"No lo sé, tu dímelo" mi padre camino molesto hacia mi "Esto no es obra de tu mágico amigo"

"¿Jack? No lo he visto en semanas ¿Cómo puede ser el causante?"

"Si no fue el ¿Entonces quién?"

"¿Estás seguro que un "alguien" hizo eso?" dije "Hay algo llamado invierno"

"No entiendes, Hiccup"

"Enséñame el problema, tal vez así comprenda"

Me sorprendo de lo fácil que estoy convenciendo a mi padre. Los dos salimos en nuestros dragones y volamos por un bosque lleno de niebla; comenzó a hacer más frio.

Llegamos hasta una gigantesca masa de hielo que rodeaba todas las cabañas y edificios del lugar "Hay que explorar" mi padre asintió. Salimos en direcciones opuestas.

Seguía sin comprender qué clase de fuerza pudo provocar eso; no era Jack, hasta su poder tenía un límite y este por supuesto lo sobrepasaba.

"Esto es impresionantemente aterrador" le dije a Toothless. Aterrizamos en un pedazo de hielo que parecía lo suficientemente sólido como para cargarnos.

Vi una macha gris no muy lejos de nosotros. Lo distinguí, era Bunnymund, el guardián de la esperanza, estaba acompañado de varios yetis de North.

"¿Hiccup?" dijo el voltear a verme "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Eso mismo iba a preguntarte; mi aldea está muy cerca y esto causó pánico" le explique "Ahora respóndeme tu"

"La Madre Naturaleza nos habló de lo que pasaba pero no creí que fuera tan grave"

"¿Quién?"

"La Madre Naturaleza, ella supo de esto, también dijo que si no detenemos esto podría expandirse"

"¿Este hielo se expande?"

"Eso parece" tomo un pedazo el cual lentamente le cubrió la palma de la mano "Ella dijo que vendría con Jack la próxima semana para arreglar esto y creo que para ese entonces ya habrá llegado a Berk"

"Díselo a la Madre Naturaleza porque en mi aldea ya están como locos"

"No habrá necesidad de que le cuente, ella se dará cuenta que algo no está bien y vendrá con Frost, tal vez puedas hablar con el sobre tu princesa" ¿Qué me trataba de decir?

"Si, si, eso hare"

"Hasta luego Hiccup, Toothless" Bunnymund tomo el pedazo de hielo y volteo hacia los yetis que abrieron una clase de portal "Yo prefiero los túneles amigos" golpeo el suelo y un agujero salió de él, donde entro y desapareció al igual que los yetis hicieron con el portal.

"No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho" dije. Tome un pedazo de hielo y lo guarde, tratare de saber a qué nos estamos enfrentando.

…

**(N/S)**

El rey de las pesadillas solo observaba la escena a una distancia cercana pero no había sido visto. Toco un peldaño de hielo con sus dedos "Interesante" dijo al ver como el hielo se esparcía por su piel

"Así que la Madre Naturaleza vendrá con Frost" sonrió porque le había causado mucha gracia "Creo que podemos sacar provecho de esta situación"

Junto el hielo con su arena negra y de aquella mescla se creó una especie de pócima color negro; hizo aparecer un frasco y metió la pócima en él. Pronuncio unas palabras en una lengua extraña "_Votum Silentio_" la pócima cambio de color negro a un puro color verde claro "Esto servirá, solo necesito el anzuelo apropiado"

…

**Merida**

"¿De que hablaba Hans? ¿Cuál sería el motivo de su rivalidad con Jack? Iba a descubrirlo no importaba que. Ambos estábamos en el lago, jugando en el agua. Tenía la extraña sensación de haber hecho eso antes pero con Jack.

"¿Crees en los deja vu?" le pregunte.

"Si, me son muy frecuentes a veces ¿Por qué?" Hans estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, por lo que recordaba cuando lo conocí él era muy sensible respecto al aspecto que mostraba y me pregunto ¿Una persona puede cambiar?

"Nada, es solo que siento que una vez estuve aquí con Jack, jugábamos en el agua también pero creo que solo fue un sueño porque es algo borroso"

Camino hacia mi salpicando agua a su paso "No hagas mucho esfuerzo tratando de recordar, te hará mal" me dijo.

"Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, quiero recordar lo que vivimos estos últimos meses" le dije.

"No quiero que te estanques en un pasado porque podemos recrear todo y vivir el ahora y ver nuestro futuro"

"¿Nuestro futuro?"

"Ven conmigo" me tomo del brazo y salimos del agua. Estaba confundida y aún tenía muchas preguntas.

"¿Qué planeas?" le dije cuando ya estábamos fuera del lago.

"Amm… no sé cómo decir esto" se froto la nuca; rodeo mis manos con las suyas "Merida sé que nuestro tiempo ha sido breve pero he comprendido que te amo"

"Yo también lo hago, Hans"

Sonrió, parecía más calmado "Lo sé y Merida, no quiero pasa ni un minuto más lejos de ti" se puso de rodillas y saco una caja de su bolsillo "Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo por eso te pido que…" abrió la caja y me sorprendí al ver su contenido "…seas mi esposa. Merida ¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Solo me quede helada, mi temperatura había bajado por la sorpresa seguramente también estaba pálida, mi alma cayo hasta mis pies.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca y además no sabía ni que decir "¿Merida?"

"¡Estás loco!" salió de repente "¡Claro que es muy pronto! ¡Solo han pasado dos meses! ¡No estoy lista!"

Cerró la caja y se puso de pie "Sabia que dirías eso pues fue lo que le dije a tu madre pero ella insistió en esto"

"¡Ella ¿Qué?!" estoy enloqueciendo "¿Por qué ella querría eso?"

Hans apretó los labios lo que significaba que ocultaba algo "Hay más sorpresas"

"¿Qué puede ser más sorpresivo que esto?" me calme un poco.

Hans me tomo de los hombros y respiro hondo antes de hablar "¿Recuerdas que tu madre llamo a unos trolls curanderos para que vieran que era lo que pasaba contigo?"

"Si"

"Pues todos esos síntomas eran causados por algo que nadie se esperaba" toco mi vientre con delicadeza "Estas esperando un bebe"

Mis sangre se congelo, empecé a marearme con solo pensar en eso, me costaba respirar y casi me desmayo "¿Co…cómo?"

"Tal vez esa noche que pase en tu habitación" dijo algo apenado.

"Es por eso que te lo pidió ¿Cierto?"

El asintió "No quiere que te juzguen por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio pero quiero que sepas que no importa lo que respondas yo seré el padre que ese niño o niña necesiten"

"Eso sería maravilloso pero la pregunta es para ti ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?"

"Claro que quiero y lo hare ¿Aceptas?"

Vi sus ojos verdes y vi que no mentía. No estaba lista pero ahora tengo que pensar en alguien más antes que en mí, en mi hijo, quiero lo mejor para él o ella aunque eso implicara casarme.

"Si, acepto ser tu esposa" fue contra mí y me abrazo hasta levantarme del suelo.

"Me haces el hombre más feliz el mundo, tenemos que decírselo a todos"

"Aun no, ni siquiera ha anochecido y no nos esperan"

"¿Qué propones?"

"Volver al lago"

"Claro que lo haremos pero ahora tu como mi prometida" coloco el anillo en mi dedo, el diamante resplandecía al tocar la luz "Vamos Merida"

…

**(N/S)**

"¿Por qué dice su nombre con tanto sentimiento?"

Elsa volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Caleb "Por nada" ella solo volteo para no seguir viendo aquella escena.

"¡Elsa!" Rapunzel la llamo "¿Estas bien?"

"¡Lo estoy!" le dijo desde lejos.

"Está bien" dijo la castaña, corrió un poco para llegar cerca de ella "Espero verte en la cena, Eugene y yo tenemos algo muy importante que anunciar"

El esposo de la princesa camino hacia ellas con él bebe en brazos "Nos encantaría que estuvieras ahí" le dijo.

"No me lo perdería por nada" la reina de las nieves solo les sonrió. La pareja se retiró dejando a Elsa y a Caleb, quien solo observo algo confundido la situación.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" le pregunto.

"No… no lo estoy, solo llévame a un lugar no muy lejano del castillo"

El pobre no pudo negarse a los deseos de la reina.

…

"¿Este lugar está bien?" le pregunto tímidamente. La había llevado a estanque que estaba en las afueras del castillo, estaba lleno de juncos y lirios.

"Esta perfecto" Elsa se sentó en el césped casi en la orilla del estanque; toco el agua, la cual se llenó de escarcha.

Caleb se sentó junto a ella solo observando lo que hacía "Es un poder muy hermoso" le dijo.

"Gracias pero aun no puedo controlarlo" se lamentó "No creo poder"

"Claro que puede, solo debe creerlo"

Trato de sonreír pero siempre los malos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, cuando congelo el corazón de Anna y el reino, pudo evitar eso si solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para intentar controlar el poder que tenía, además le mortificaba lo de Eugene, lo conoció después que descongelo el reino, ya que él y Rapunzel habían asistido a su coronación.

No comprendió porque se enamoró de él, ni porque le dolía hacerlo pero entonces recordaba que él estaba casado con su prima, y cuando se quedaron en el castillo anunciaron que Rapunzel esperaba un hijo suyo.

"Reina Elsa" la voz de Caleb la saco de sus pensamientos "Mire eso" le señalo un pequeño patito blanco que nadaba felizmente entre la escarcha que flotaba en el agua "Creo que le gusta el frio"

Trato de tocar a la pequeña ave pero no quería lastimarlo, le daba miedo hacerlo.

"Solo hágalo, no tiene por qué estar nerviosa" Caleb la tomo de las muñecas y acerco sus manos al agua. El patito salto a ellas y se sacudió para quitarse el agua.

"Que tierno" Elsa acaricio la cabeza del ave.

"Creo que le agrada"

Esta vez sí sonrió mientras volvía poner el patito en el agua "¿Te agrado, Caleb?" ambos se sorprendieron por esa pregunta.

"Claro que me agrada" respondió nervioso "¿Yo le agrado?"

"Si, eres muy sensible para ser un mensajero"

"No soy solo un mensajero" se tocó los hombros "Soy un soldado pero no por elección"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Es por eso que hui; sé que escucho mi conversación con la reina"

"Lamento eso"

"No se preocupe y yo lamento haberme presentado con mentiras, no soy el mensajero del clan McGuffin, soy el general de su ejército"

"¿Por qué huiste?" se dio cuenta que lo bombardeaba con preguntas "Bueno, solo dímelo si quieres"

El suspiro "Porque huyo de mi pasado, no me queda nada porque pelear y además no quiero seguir acabando con vidas en batalla, no quiero seguir siendo un asesino"

"Puedes ser lo que quieras, solo tienes que creerlo" dijo Elsa.

"Perdí a mi madre en la última batalla y mis pequeños hermana y hermano fueron adoptados por un muy amable mercader y su esposa, ellos estarán bien, ya no necesitan de mi" él tenía la mirada baja "Vine aquí para pedirle a la reina que me diera un trabajo honesto, que no tuviera nada que ver con el ejército pero no tiene nada para mi aquí"

"Puedes venir a Arendelle si quieres" le dijo sin pensar "Podrías ser un mensajero de verdad o mi asistente"

"Gracias reina Elsa, sería un honor hacerlo pero tendría que rechazar la oferta del rey George"

Un sabor amargo le lleno la boca al escuchar ese nombre "¿Qué es lo que él quiere?"

"Él sabe muy bien lo que soy y quiere que vaya a su reino y sea un guardia más o un soldado personal para uno de sus hijos"

"Si es una gran oferta, te irías a un rico reino" no sabía porque se había molestado pero lo hizo notar.

"Ese reino no es rico, está en decadencia es por eso que el príncipe debe casarse con la princesa para unir ambos reinos y que el reino Southern Isles salga de la ruina, creo que dije demasiado"

"Solo dijiste lo necesario, gracias por compartirlo conmigo" le toco en hombro como señal de agradecimiento.

"No fue nada, Reina Elsa"

"Solo dime Elsa"

"Está bien, Elsa, creo que me siento mejor al haber compartido mi secreto con usted"

Se quedó pensativa un momento pero al cabo de un rato dijo "¿Puedo decirte un secreto también?"

"Seguro, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo"

Respiro hondo para calmarse "Cuando descongele mi reino, conocí a mi prima Rapunzel por primera vez y a su esposo…Eugene"

"Los príncipes de Corona"

"Si; se quedaron un par de meses con nosotras, Rapunzel era divertida, linda y amable y Eugene, divertido, caballeroso, aventurero y atractivo" dejo salir un suspiro "Nos contaron como se conocieron y la aventura que vivieron, desde entonces siempre pensaba como hubiera sido mi vida si Eugene me hubiera salvado de castillo en lugar de salvar Rapunzel de su torre, pensaba que pude haber tenido su vida, una vida tranquila y feliz con el hombre que amo, me enamore de un hombre casado"

"¿Es sabe de esto?"

"No, iba a decírselo antes de que se marcharan pero un mes antes de eso anunciaron que Rapunzel esperaba un hijo suyo; no quería destruir mi relación con Punzie al contarle, seria incómodo para ambas vernos sin pensar que amábamos al mismo hombre, no quise que eso pasara pero ahora solo me estoy torturando"

"No soy muy bueno en cosas del amor pero creo que debería hablarlo con su prima y su esposo, tal vez asi no se sienta tan culpable"

"He pensado en hacerlo pero no sé cómo"

"Busque el momento indicado y tome el valor suficiente para hacerlo, usted es una dama muy especial que no merecer tener ese seño de tristeza"

"Gracias por el consejo, lo tendré en cuenta"

"Está apunto de anochecer, debo llevarla al castillo" Caleb se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la reina para ayudarla a levantarse.

"Está bien, Caleb" comenzaron a caminar de regreso "Piensa mi oferta ¿Si?"

"Claro que lo hare, Elsa, es la mejor oferta que me han dado en el día"

…

**Emily Jane**

Estúpido Frost. Si puede volar porque necesariamente está en el caballo sentado detrás de mí. Tome prestado el caballo de la princesa para buscar a los príncipes que el cabeza de iceberg perdió.

"Esto es tu culpa" le dije molesta.

"¿Mia? Eras tu quien los cuidaba" me la regreso.

"Pero me distrajiste" me queje "La culpa fue de ambos… ¡¿Y porque vienes en el caballo si puedes volar?!"

"¿Crees que no me canso de volar?" gire los ojos y trate de ignorarlo. El viento golpeaba mi cara y me deshizo la trenza lo que hizo que mi cabello golpeara el rostro de Jack "¡¿Podrías parar?!"

"No, los trillizos están cerca, lo presiento"

"¿Cómo?"

"Mi instinto maternal es muy agudo" dije.

"¿Lo sacaste de tu madre, la madre na…?" lo golpee antes de que dijera su nombre…digo mi nombre, como odio ser tres personas distintas, tengo que ser Seraphina para mi padre, Emily Jane para Hans, y Madre Naturaleza por el resto del mundo, no me sentía cómoda con ninguna de ellas aunque las tres fueran parte de mi pero ni siquiera yo sabía quién era la verdadera.

Seraphina era el nombre de mi madre cuando era humana y Emily Jane era mi nombre real, jamás lo olvide pero cuando me convertí en la Madre Naturaleza lo único que quise hacer era pasar el resto de mi inmortal vida con mi padre…el coco.

Era la era oscura cuando el murió y se convirtió en eso, yo solo tenía quince años cuando paso y morí dos años después, a los diecisiete.

Sentí algo en el pecho, detuve a Angus y baje de él "Están cerca, después de esos árboles"

Jack bajo del caballo también, sostenía su bastón como si lo fueran a atacar y aquella fuera su única arma "Puede haber osos ahí" dijo.

"Si lo hay, los congelas y ya" nos adentramos en el bosque, empecé a escuchar risas más delante de nosotros.

Caminamos entre el bosque hasta un pequeño rio, no había señales de los trillizos "De aquí venían las risas ¿En dónde están?" dijo Jack.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron, estaban cerca y demasiado… ¡Estaban detrás de nosotros!

¡Aahh!

Habían amarrado una cuerda aun árbol y se lanzaron hacia nosotros empujándonos al rio.

Ellos no paraban de reírse de nosotros. Era algo demasiado incomodo, sentía como el rostro de Jack estaba pegado a mi cuello, estaba sobre mí y mis brazos lo tomaban de la nuca y la espalda y no quiero ni decir en donde estaban sus manos pero era dos cosas que él no debía tocar.

Se levantó de golpe ¿Estaba sonrojado? ¿Eso era posible? Aún seguía con las manos en mis…ya saben. Los trillizos solo se cubrieron los ojos.

"Jack"

"¿Qué?"

"Quítate de encima"

"¡Oh cierto!" se puso de pie rápidamente y me ayudo a levantarme "Perdón por tocar tus…"

"No lo menciones" mi vestido estaba completamente mojado al igual que mi cabello.

"¡Oops! Déjame ayudarte a secarte" me apunto con su bastón.

"¡No!" tiene que ser broma, me lanzo una briza fría, ahora estaba peor, mi vestido se había congelado.

"¡Oh rayos!" dijo "No vi venir eso"

Si no fuera porque no me puedo mover, ya lo hubiera estrangulado "¡¿Y ahora qué?!"

"Quítate el vestido"

¡SLAAP!

Le di una bofetada con toda la fuerza que tuve aunque fue algo difícil porque apenas y me podía mover.

"¡Auoch! No me refería a eso" se sobo la mejilla; miro a los trillizos "Enciendan fuego por favor"

"¿Dejaras a tres niños pequeños encendiendo fuego?"

"Ya lo han hecho, no hay tanto problema con eso; Merida les enseño a acampar en el bosque" así o más obvio que le gusta la princesa.

"Eso me calma mucho" fue obviamente sarcasmo.

Se quitó su sudadera azul dejando ver una playera de algodón blanca que había bajo ella "Ve a los árboles y quítate el vestido… puedes cubrirte con esto" me dio su sudadera.

"Gracias" me di la vuelta y camine más al fondo del bosque. Si fuera por mí ya hubiera descongelado el vestido o cambiarlo por otro en un segundo pero cuando soy Emily Jane mi poder es muy débil.

Mire la sudadera de Jack ¿Por qué se tomaría tantas molestias por mí? Tal vez haya algo de caballerosidad en el después de todo.

…

**Hans**

La noche había caído al igual que Merida. Cabalgaba con ella recostada en mi pecho, seguramente se despertaría antes de que llegáramos al castillo. Aun no puedo creer que ella aceptara, creo que ya no me importa tanto ser rey sino tener una familia, mi propia familia.

Desde lo que paso en Arendelle, todos mis hermanos me dieron la espalda definitivamente, todos menos Emily Jane pero ella era diferente. No crecí con ella, solo llego un día, el día en que mi madre murió, hace casi nueve años, cuando yo tenía once.

Había sido asesinada pero jamás supimos por quién; ella me amaba, me amo más que nadie en este mundo, no me aparte de su tumba el día de su funeral.

**Flashback**

Un pequeño Hans se hallaba de rodillas enfrente de la lápida de su madre, la reina Amelia. No apartaba su imagen de su mente, su cabello castaño y ojos cafés que siempre lo habían mirado con ternura y cariño.

Una mano roso su hombro "Vamos a casa, Hans" dijo una niña tres años menor que él, sus ojos y cabello eran iguales a los suyos.

"Escucha a tu hermana" dijo el rey, su mirada estaba perdida "Vámonos"

"¿Hermana?" dijo confundido; volvió a verla a los ojos "Emily Jane"

"Si, Emily Jane" lo tomo de la mano "Yo sigo aquí y aquí me quedare"

…

La reina Elinor nos esperaba en la puerta. Cargue a Merida hasta ella, seguía profundamente dormida.

"¿Qué le paso?" dijo la reina.

"Solo está durmiendo, cayo rendida cuando estábamos en el lago" dije "Ella acepto" le mostré el dedo con el anillo de compromiso.

"Bien, lo anunciaremos hoy en la cena, si eres tan amable de llevar a Merida a su cuarto, yo la despertare para que se arregle"

"Con gusto" dije. Elsa y otro tipo entraron después de nosotros.

"Reina Elsa" la llamo la reina Elinor "Espero que nos acompañe en la cena de esta noche"

"Claro que lo hare, gracias" se fue junto con el otro tipo después de dirigirme una mirada de odio.

"Hans ¿Cómo vas a explicarle a Merida lo que paso en Arendelle?" pensé. Ese era un tema delicado y ella no puede casarse con un desconocido, no sería justo ni para ella ni para él bebe "Díselo en la mañana, trata de no perderla"

Entre a su habitación y la deje en la cama para que durmiera un poco más. ¿Cómo un hombre como yo pudo enamorarse de una mujer como ella? Bueno no era aún una mujer pero si era ahora una madre y esa es otra razón para casarme con ella, no quiero que esa criatura crezca sabiendo que fue rechazado, lo trataría como si fuera mi hijo y tal vez algún día tenga el mío propio, con ella.

Si soy sincero siempre quise tener mi propia familia y tal vez, solo tal vez, esta sea la oportunidad. Emily también formaría parte de mi familia ya que sin ella no soy nada, me ayudaría con el trabajo de ser padre; estoy seguro que los niños la amarían, todos lo hacer, siendo la Madre Naturaleza su instinto maternal es más fuerte y tierno, es como si también fuera mi madre.

Salí de la habitación para dejarla descansar un poco. Debía prepararme también para la cena que la reina organizaba para nuestro compromiso.

…

**Jack**

Ella regreso con su vestido en las manos; trate de no mirarla de la cintura para abajo ya que mi sudadera no es lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle todo el cuerpo.

"Aquí está" me lanzo el vestido. Lo coloque sobre una rama baja de un árbol cercano al fuego que los trillizos habían hecho.

Me voltee, Emily ya había hecho un tapete de hierba para cada uno de los trillizos y uno grande donde ella se sentó "Lo dejare aquí, se descongelara en un rato" le dije. Me senté junto a ella, pareció no molestarle.

Se tomó de los hombros, parecía estar tiritando "¿Tienes frio?"

"Algo" no me sorprendía, el invierno estaba por llegar a Escocia y solo vestir una sudadera no te mantenía caliente.

"Ven" la rodee con mi brazo y la acerque a mi pecho en un abrazo. Lo sé, suena tonto ya que soy el espíritu del invierno y soy frio pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió "¿Estas mejor?"

"Un poco" se aferró a mi brazo. Ella era cálida y su piel era suave, creo que hasta yo estaba más caliente…no en ese sentido. Los trillizos habían caído dormidos en los tapetes.

No me moví ni un poco, solo sentía la lenta respiración de Emily chocando con mi piel. Se veía bien con mi sudadera, demasiado bien diría yo. Acaricie su cabello suavemente y me di cuenta que ella igual estaba dormida.

…

**Hiccup**

Aún tenía un nudo en la garganta con solo pensar quien o que pudo causar este hielo. Volvía a tomar aquella cosa en mis manos.

"Sigo sin comprender esto" dije pero el único que estaba cerca de mí era Toothless y estaba más concentrado en el pescado de la cena que en mí. Apoye mis codos sobre la mesa en la que estaba y deje el hielo a un lado "Si es verdad lo que dice Bunnymund, espero que Jack y la Madre Naturaleza lleguen pronto, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle…a ambos"

**Flashback**

Mi padre, Gobber y yo nos dirigíamos a casa de Gothi, la chaman, para pedirle consejo sobre esto.

"¿A que nos estamos enfrentando?" le pregunto papá.

Gothi lanzo unos pequeños huesos a una tabla y con su bastón empezó a dibujar en la tierra.

"¡oh! Esto no es bueno" se lamentó Gobber.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" pregunte.

"Que esto es producto de una fuerza sobrehumana" respondió.

"Hiccup ¿Seguro que tu amigo no tiene nada que ver con esto?"

"Estoy completamente seguro, papá"

Gothi lo golpeo en la cabeza para que siguiera viendo sus dibujos "Ya veo; dice que si lo detenemos de raíz el problema parara"

"Podemos mandar dragones a derretir el hielo" dijo Gobber.

"Si, sería una gran opción, envían a un grupo a descongelar y después…"

"¡Jefe Stoick!" Fishlegs entro gritando y lleno de nieve.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"El hielo se expandió, parte del muelle y el agua está congelada"

"Iré a ver; Hiccup regresa a tu cabaña"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esto es importante, solo ve" salió sin decirme más.

"No te preocupes chico" Gobber me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "Pronto lidiaras con responsabilidades más grandes"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Esta en los dibujos" el salió también.

Me incline a ver lo que los dibujos decían, no entendí mucho, el dibujo era como algo envuelto en una canasta ¿Tal vez un regalo? Pero los símbolos decían: Una nueva gran responsabilidad.

…

Y sigo sin comprender. Aquel hielo se había extendido a lo largo de la mesa, hasta la vela estaba llena de él. Tome el trozo del hielo inicial y lo coloque sobre la llama de la vela. Una chispa salió de este y callo sobre la madera haciendo que se encendiera.

"¡Hay dioses!" tome rápidamente un cubo de agua de la que toma Toothless y la rocié en la mesa, la cual seguía humeando. Tome el pedazo de hielo y lo volví a observar.

"Esto no es hielo… no del todo"

Esto era algo antinatural, el hielo se incendiaba al toca el fuego. Seguramente el resto de los vikingos ya se habían dado cuenta después de tratar de derretirlo. Me fui a la cama intranquilo, deje el trozo de hielo en una caja de hierro y me fui a dormir tratando de olvidar este asunto.

…

**Emily Jane**

Me desperté de golpe y con un horrible dolor en el pecho. Algo andaba mal, lo puedo sentir y muy fuerte.

"Emily ¿Qué te pasa?" Jack me tomo del hombro para calmarme.

"Nada, fue solo una pesadilla"

"Ha anochecido" dijo Jack "Sera mejor que regresemos al castillo"

"Estoy de acuerdo" me levante y fui por mi vestido, el cual no se había descongelado del todo pero era mejor que estar solo con la sudadera de Jack "Sube a los trillizos al caballo, te alcanzo luego"

No hizo ninguna queja, se llevó a los niños. Me volví a adentrar en el bosque y me puse el vestido. Mire por un momento su sudadera "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensé "¿No tienes suficiente con engañar a tu padre, a los guardianes y a tu hijo? ¿También lo engañaras a él?"

…

Cabalgamos hasta el castillo, esta vez Jack se fue volando cargando a uno de los trillizos y yo en el caballo con los otros dos.

Las luces del castillo estaban aún encendidas, calcule que eran como las nueve de la noche. Dejamos que los trillizos entraran por la puerta de la cocina para que no llamaran la atención de que habían desaparecido por todo el día.

"Fue un día de locos" rio Jack.

"Si, lo fue ¿Cuántas veces caímos?"

"Solo dos… lamento lo de tu vestido" si el vestido además de congelado estaba marcado por el humo del fuego además de tierra y otras cosas.

"Es solo un vestido, no importa" le sonreí "Gracias"

"¿Por qué?" dijo confundido.

"Por hacer interesante mi día" me acerque a el "Y por escuchar mi historia"

"No fue nada, tú también escuchaste la mía"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, el me miraba fijamente "¿Por qué me miras tanto?"

"Porque eres hermosa" pareció sorprenderse de lo que había dicho. Empecé a jugar un mechón de cabello "Creo que es mejor que entres al castillo para cambiarte la ropa"

"Tienes razón pero si entro y el rey George me ve así… no sé cómo me castigara"

"¡Oh! En ese caso"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" me tomo de la cintura y cargo mis piernas.

"¿Alguna vez has sentido que vuelas?" negué aunque era mentira "Pues será tu primera vez"

Me aferre a su cuello y él se alzó en vuelo, me agradaba la sensación de mi cabello volando en el viento.

"¿Cuál es tu habitación?"

"Segunda habitación al este" le respondí.

Me llevo hasta ahí; por suerte la ventana estaba abierta y entramos por ahí.

"Aquí estamos, princesa" me bajo delicadamente.

"Si, gracias" se paró en el marco de la ventana. Parecía querer decir algo pero su boca no hacia sonido alguno "¿Hay algo mal?"

"No, no solo… es que yo… ¿Te gustaría repetir lo de hoy?" se apoyó en su bastón parecía que iba a caerse de los nervios.

"Pues…" camine hacia él y lo tome los cordones de su sudadera "…Me encantaría"

"¿Enserio?" parecía no creérselo.

"Si tonto pero omitamos la parte en que caes sobre mi" ambos reímos, él tenía una risa muy contagiosa además de una muy encantadora sonrisa "¿Vendrás a la cena?"

"No nada mejor que hacer"

"Bien, te veré ahí, hasta entonces" acaricie su mentón y le plante un beso en la mejilla el cual duro largo tiempo "Te veo luego" dije cuando me separe de él.

Jack se tocó la mejilla pasmado, le había quedado la marca por el lápiz labial.

"Sera mucho tiempo, tal vez necesite algo más duradero"

Deje salir una leve risa "Sal de aquí" lo empuje de la ventana para que saliera y cerré las cortinas.

Esto era nuevo, me sentía extraña pero feliz. Subí a la cama de un salto y me deje caer en ella "No puedo creer que hice eso" pensé, la sonrisa que tenía no se me borraba.

Algo creció en mí, un nuevo sentimiento que conocía y jamás lo había experimentado del todo, no me importa, no hay nada que arruine este momento.

"¿Cómo está mi linda niña?" creo que hable demasiado pronto. Me levante de la cama; él estaba en la esquina del cuarto, escondido entre las sombras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, padre?" le dije, se acercó más a mí.

"Apenas unos segundos mi niña" me miro de pies a cabeza "Muestra tu verdadera forma"

Respire hondo, salió un resplandor verde; mi cabello volvió a su negro natural, mis ojos siguieron verdes y mie piel era pálida y brillante.

"Dije la verdadera"

"Esta es la verdadera yo" le dije "No soy Seraphina y fui Emily Jane pero ahora soy la Madre Naturaleza, debes entender eso"

"Está bien, Madre"

"Nature, papá"

"Bien, Nature, hay algo que debo discutir contigo" empezó a rodearme, esto no debe ser bueno "Sé que en tu última reunión con los guardianes conociste a Jack Frost"

"Si, lo hice"

"Y que le pediste que te ayudara con un problemita"

"Lo obligue más bien"

"Mejor aún; sé que sientes lo que está pasando, algo no anda bien con tu dominio ¿No es así?"

"Algo está mal, se está saliendo de control ¿Sabes qué es?"

"Claro que lo sé, es de lo mismo que hablaste con los guardianes, aquel peldaño de hielo se está esparciendo por todo Berk, si no actúas rápido toda la isla será congelada"

"Partiré lo antes posible"

"Si, eso está bien" observo la habitación "¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en el castillo de DunBroch?"

Lo había olvidado por completo, Pitch no sabía lo de Hans y Merida, ese plan lo idee yo misma para salvar a ambos pero se lo oculte a Pitch, él no tiene idea que ella se casara con el pero si sabe lo del bebe.

"Un par de meses, el idiota de George quiere una unión diplomática con este reino"

"El cual es el reino de la princesa Merida, donde Jack Frost está la mayoría del tiempo… ¡Eres una genio!"

"¿Lo soy? Pero no he hecho nada"

"No seas modesta Nature, sé que está poniendo a prueba la antigua técnica de: Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca; tienes a Merida y Jack en la palma de tu mano en este momento pero por el momento solo me interesa uno"

"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Saco una botella de vidrio con un líquido verde claro "Lleva a Jack Frost a Berk contigo, ten en cuenta que sería un riesgo que él y Hiccup se quedaran solos y hablaran sobre Merida, si él se enterara sobre lo del bebe seria obvio que vendría volando con su reptil hasta el castillo, ahí es donde intervienes tu" me dio la botella.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una pócima de silencio; quédate a solas con Frost y dásela, no quiero que jamás en su vida miserable vuelva a decir una palabra, el _Votum Silentio_ hará ese trabajo"

"Él podría delatarme, le podría decirle a los guardianes que yo lo hice"

"Pero tú no lo harás, usa a alguna de las otras tú, seguramente Seraphina se sentirá honrada de hacer este trabajo"

"Pero yo no… quiero hacerlo"

"Tu… ¡¿Qué?!" sabía que reaccionaria de esa forma "¿Acaso quieres que todo lo que planeo se vaya a la basura?" negué con la cabeza "¿Quieres que me aparten de ti?" volví a negar "¿Acaso no quieres recuperar a tu madre?"

"Claro que quiero pero esto… no es correcto"

"Emily…Nature" acaricio mis mejillas "Has sufrido demasiado, desde recupere mis recuerdos sobre ti y tu madre, solo he querido que estemos juntos de nuevo"

"¿Qué hay sobre mi hijo?" el sabia de su existencia pero no tenía idea de quien era y menos como era.

"El también formara parte, si es lo que quieres, el estará a salvo"

Apreté la botella con impotencia, no sé lo que es correcto, si hago lo que me pide lastimare a Jack y por extensión a Hiccup y Merida, sin mencionar a la criatura que estaba en camino, y por otro lado, si lo hacía, Hans estaría a salvo y se casaría con Merida, tendrían al bebe y crecería feliz. Pero Hans es mi familia y Jack… no es nada para mí, solo un guardián, solo un espíritu invisible para muchos, solo… un chico.

"Lo haré" dije.

"Me enorgulleces" me tomo de los hombros "Sal antes del amanecer y no te olvides de Frost"

"Si papá" en un parpadeo el ya no estaba. La botella con la poción seguía en mis manos, la deje en la cama y encendí varias velas para alumbrar la habitación.

En un parpadeo hice que mi vestido cambiara a uno casi igual solo que en color azul menta y mi cabello estaba seco y peinado. Fui hacia el escritorio y empecé a escribir un par notas.

Las tome al igual que la pócima "Esto no es correcto pero está bien" me dije para tranquilizarme. Casi salgo de la habitación cuando reaccione de qué había olvidado algo; chasquee los dedos y volví a ser Emily Jane.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Hans; supuse que el ya estaría abajo esperando así que solo deslice la nota por debajo de la puerta e hice lo mismo con la otra nota pero en una habitación diferente.

…

Solo me asome un poco a la cena antes de entrar pero no sé cómo pude llamar tanto la atención.

"Princesa Emily" me recibió la reina Elinor "Gracias por acompañarnos"

"El honor es mío" respondí.

"Venga conmigo" me escolto hacia la mesa, ahí ya se encontraban los visitantes de Arendelle, los trillizos y los príncipes de Corona con su bebe "Su lugar es junto con la princesa Anna"

Me senté, más bien me sentó junto a ella quien me recibió con una sonrisa. Aún tenía la pócima en las manos; hice aparecer una pequeña bolsa en el vestido y lo guarde ahí.

"Oye" Anna me susurro mientras me daba un codazo; alce la mirada, casi al frente mío en una pared estaba recargado Jack. Creo que la reina considero no guardarle lugar a alguien a quien algunos no podían ver. Me saludo con la mano.

"Creo que le gustas" dijo Anna.

"¿Por qué lo haría?" respondí "No sé lo que el amor es"

"Yo tampoco lo sabía, casi cometo la equivocación de casarme con Hans… sin ofender"

"No te preocupes, no sé en qué parte de su vida se volvió de ese modo"

"Bueno, el amor es poner a la otra persona antes que a ti ¿Jamás has estado enamorada?"

"La verdad… creo que solo una vez pero eso fue hace mucho y no acabo bien"

"Lamento escuchar eso" volvimos a mirar a Jack "Pero tal vez debas buscar una segunda oportunidad"

"Solo tal vez… pueda encontrarla"

…

**Merida**

Tuve que sacar a Rapunzel discretamente de la cena para poder hablar con ella. Ella es mi mejor amiga y consejera ya que teniendo 21 años tenía más experiencia aunque la mayor parte de su vida la haya pasado en una torre.

"¿Qué pasa, Merida?" me pregunto, seguía cargando a su bebe.

"Estoy muy nerviosa" le dije "Y sé que tú sabes el motivo, debo de anunciar dos cosas y no estoy lista para ninguna"

Ella bajo la mirada "¡Oh! Ya sabes lo del…"

"Bebe, si lo sé, Hans me lo dijo cuándo me lo propuso" trate de calmarme "¿Cómo manejas todo esto?"

"Bueno cuando Eugene y yo anunciamos nuestro compromiso, estaba igual de nerviosa pero me calme sabiendo que estaba con el hombre que amaba… ¿Estas segura de esto?"

"Insinúas que no amo a Hans"

"Yo no dije eso, solo te preguntaba si estas lista para este paso"

"Solo tengo quince Punzie y estoy embarazada, no estoy lista pero tengo que hacerlo soy madre y quiero lo mejor para mi bebe"

"En eso si te comprendo" me dejo cargar a su pequeño… Sin Nombre, era un muy lindo bebe "Yo haría lo que fuera por mi pequeño Eugene"

"¿Así se va a llamar?"

"No, ya hemos decidido un nombre, lo anunciaremos después de que tú lo hagas, si no te molesta"

"No me molesta, creo que esta noche estará llena de sorpresas"

"Merida ya es hora" mi madre apareció de la nada.

"Iré en un segundo" volví a mirar a Punzie "¿Sabes que no me sorprendería?"

"¿Qué?" le entregue a su bebe.

"Que si mi bebe es un niño sería el mejor amigo del tuyo"

"¿Y si es una niña?"

"¡Wow! No comprometas a mi pequeña aun" ambas reímos, me sentía más calmada, mis charlas con Punzie siempre terminaban así, las extrañare demasiado cuando ella regrese a Corona.

"Esperan por ti"

…

**(N/S)**

Todos estaban presentes; Hans había llegado junto con su padre, el usaba un traje blanco con detalles dorados que combinaba a la perfección con el vestido rojo que Merida usaba esa noche.

"Te ves hermosa" le dijo.

"Gracias, tú también"

Jack los observaba, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar junto a Eugene y Rapunzel. Caleb vigilaba la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera pero se escondió detrás de ella cuando los lores llegaron y veía a Elsa de reojo pero discretamente.

"¿Cómo te fue con Caleb?" Anna se susurró a su hermana.

"Solo me acompaño a dar un paseo, nada del otro mundo" la mirada de la reina se desviaba continuamente, a veces miraba a Eugene y otras veces miraba al guardia escondido detrás de las puertas.

Hans hizo sonar una copa "Su atención por favor" todos lo miraron atentos "Merida y yo tenemos un anuncio que darles"

Ella palideció pero trato de calmarse; Hans tomo sus manos delicadamente, ya no usaba guantes "Hans y yo decidimos dar un gran paso en nuestra relación"

Los lores se miraron confundidos, pues ellos sabían que con quien la princesa tenía una relación era con un vikingo jinete de dragones. La reina los miro como diciéndoles "Cállense o los asesino"

"¿De qué se trata, hijo?" dijo el rey George.

"Merida y yo vamos a casarnos" dijo. Merida les mostro el anillo que tenía en su mano.

Todos aplaudieron, la mayoría con emoción fingida ya que conocían la verdad detrás de todo, Jack, Eugene y Rapunzel más que nadie.

"Eso es maravilloso" la reina Elinor se levantó a felicitarlos "¿Para cuándo planean casarse?"

"Lo antes posible" dijo Merida, todo se sorprendieron al escucharla "Hay algo más que debo decirles"

Todas la miradas se concentraron en ella "¿Qué es, querida?" su padre, el rey Fergus, la tomo del hombro.

"Estoy esperando un bebe"

Los lores y sus hijos dejaron caer sus cubiertos pero no dijeron nada.

"Felicidades a ambos" Elsa levantó su copa de vino.

Merida la miro con cara de ¿Quién es ella?

"Gracias, reina Elsa" dijo Hans. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada de desagrado.

Merida decidió ignorar aquello por ahora "Rapunzel" la castaña volteo a verla "¿No hay algo que quieras también anunciar?"

"Cierto" ella y Eugene se pusieron de pie mientras que Hans y Merida se sentaban para escucharlos.

Rapunzel seguía cargando a su bebe y le sonreía continuamente "Hemos decidido cómo llamarlo"

Anna se emocionó pero trato de controlarse.

"¿Cuál es su nombre, Eugene?" dijo Elsa.

"Su nombre es Nod" dijo el ex ladrón "El príncipe Nod de Corona"

"Es un nombre muy bonito" dijo Anna "¿Cómo fue que lo eligieron?"

"Lo buscamos en un libro que un amigo nos recomendó" ambos miraron discretamente a Jack.

"Bien, esta noche estuvo llena de buenas noticias" dijo la reina.

…

La cena había terminado pero los invitados seguían en el salón conversando unos con otros.

"¿Cuándo será su presentación en Corona?" les pregunto Kristoff a los príncipes.

"En unas cuantas semana, espero que puedan acompañarnos" dijo Eugene.

"Somos familia, no nos lo perderíamos" dijo Anna.

"¿Para cuándo está planeada su boda?" dijo Rapunzel.

"Estoy organizando los preparativos" dijo Elsa "Esperemos que en menos de un año todo esté listo"

"¿Y cuándo tendremos un rey de Arendelle?" dijo Anna.

"No lo esperes pronto"

Merida solo escuchaba la aburrida conversación que Hans tenía con sus padres y el rey George sobre la boda.

"Creo que en un mes seria la fecha perfecta" dijo el rey George.

"Si es perfecto, así el vientre no se notara" dijo Elinor.

"¡Mamá!" se quejó Merida.

"Así lucirás mejor el vestido… tenemos que empezar los preparativos de inmediato"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Hans.

"Mañana entones empezaremos con los preparativos" dijo la reina "Fergus, encárgate de la lista de invitados y yo me encargare del vestido de Merida"

"Si, querida" respondió el rey desinteresado "¿Quiere que invite a sus otros doce hijos?"

"Por supuesto"

"Merida" Jack le susurro y le indico que lo siguiera.

"Hans, vuelvo en un rato" le dijo a su prometido.

Ella y Jack se alejaron un poco de ellos "Felicidades por tu compromiso" dijo sin emoción.

"Gracias, creo que tendrás un nuevo compañero de juegos" ella acaricio su vientre.

"Solo espero que no sea más fuerte que su madre" rio levemente "Serás una gran madre"

"Eso espero; no vas a abandonarme ¿O sí?"

"Yo siempre estaré aquí, Mer" le tomo la mano delicadamente. No podía soportarlo, ella era su debilidad, solo quería lo mejor para ella aunque eso fuera renunciar a ella y solo ser su amigo, el aun no comprendía que tenía ella que lo hacía sentirse de esa forma.

"No rompas esa promesa, Jack"

"Primero muerto a dejarte sola"

"No seas cursi" le dijo un leve golpe en el hombro "Creo que el hijo de lord Macintosh intenta conquistar a la hermana de Hans"

Volteo a verla. Ese torpe la tenía acorralada literalmente en una pared. Jack apretó su bastón hasta que se llenó de escarcha por completo.

"Cálmate Jack, me estas llenando de escarcha" le dijo Merida.

"Perdón" le sonto la mano "Creo que tu madre te está llamando" no mentía, la reina le indicaba con señas que regresara.

"Bien, pero nuestra conversación no ha terminado" la princesa fue con su madre pero miraba de reojo a su amigo quien caminaba sigilosamente hacia la otra princesa.

"¿Te dolió cuando caíste del cielo?" dijo el joven Macintosh haciéndose el galán.

"¡Agh! Este tipo sí que es irritante" pensó Jack. Emily solo lo miraba algo incomoda.

"Hueles muy bien" volvió a decir, con su gran nariz la olfateo "Flores y rosas silvestres"

"Gracias, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de ti" dijo Emily.

"¿No te gusta cómo huelo?"

"No me gusta el olor a perro mojado" lo empujo levemente y el salió resbalándose con agua, que "misteriosamente" esta regada en el suelo, hasta que fue a chocar con un enorme florero lleno de más agua "Perdón"

"Esa si es forma de desechar pretendientes" Jack apareció a su lado "Gran truco"

"Tengo algo de practica; pensé que estarías con Merida"

"Prometí verte aquí ¿No es cierto?"

"Me alegra saber que cumples tus promesas"

"¿Y tú cumples las tuyas?"

"No te prometí nada"

"¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora?" la tomo de la mano algo tímido "Prométeme que me dejaras conocerte"

"No prometo nada, Jack" se soltó de él.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque… no lo sé" comenzó a retroceder "Lo siento pero… tengo que irme" se dio la vuelta dejando a Jack ahí parado y confundido.

Empezó a correr sin mirar atrás pero no contaba con que el suelo siguiera mojado, llegando a la salida resbalo pero sintió como que algo la sostenía.

"¿Esta bien?" dijo el guardia que se había escondido tras las puertas, Caleb.

"Si gracias, solo resbale con…" lo miro, ambos se miraron atónitos a los ojos, no esperaban encontrarse y menos en una situación así.

"Tu" Caleb soltó un suspiro al ver a la chica.

Emily se soltó de el "Tu" salió corriendo en ese instante; nadie había notado lo sucedido, ni siquiera Jack.

"¡Espera!" le grito Caleb pero era inútil, ella en un parpadeo había desaparecido.

…

La fiesta había terminado, todos habían regresado a sus habitaciones cansados. Jack solo paseaba en el techo del castillo, pensando en que debía hacer.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Jack?" le decía "Ya se comprometieron, comenzaran los preparativos en la mañana y sin mencionar lo del bebe" dejo salir varios suspiros "Tienes que decírselo a Hiccup, si, él puede detener todo esto"

Salió volando del castillo en dirección a Berk, tenía su misión en mente: Contarle todo a Hiccup y traerlo a DunBroch.

Siguió volando pero cuando paso por encima del bosque, una pequeña luz azul se interpuso en su camino "¿Fuegos fatuos?" dijo confundido. Trato de tocar la pequeña luz que al momento desaparecio dejando un rastro de las mismas luces. Jack empezó a seguirlas hasta tierra.

"¿Qué diablos?" se adentraba más en el bosque hasta que la última luz desapareció; comenzó a escuchar un sonido parecido al llanto no muy lejos de él. Decidió seguirlo, llego hasta un roble verde donde una persona estaba recargada del otro lado llorando.

Jack camino hasta la persona "¿Estas bien?" le pregunto.

Aquella persona se levantó de golpe y lo vio de frente "¿Frost?"

"¿Madre Naturaleza? ¿Qué hace aquí?" vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Vine a buscarte" se quitó las lágrimas y se puso seria "Tenemos que partir a nuestra misión de inmediato"

"¿Por qué? Dijo que sería dentro de una semana"

"Es peor de lo que esperaba, tenemos que hacer algo rápido" estaba más que alterada "Por favor, sé que cumples tus promesas"

Jack apretó los labios y lo pensó por un momento "Lo haré" dijo por fin "¿Adónde tenemos que ir?"

"La Isla de Berk"

"Es perfecto" pensó Jack.

"Vámonos ya" la Madre Naturaleza comenzó a volar con el viento como Jack lo hacía. El la siguió en el viento.

"Creo que olvide algo" dijo Jack "Solo espero que ella no se moleste"

"No te preocupes Frost, le deje una nota sobre tu paradero a tu amada princesa"

"Gracias, solo espero que Emily Jane no se moleste"

Ella se detuvo de golpe al escucharlo, sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho, se giró hacia Jack levemente "Yo no hablaba de ella"

…

**Merida**

Me desperté con la luz del día golpeándome en la cara, mi cabello estaba igual de alborotado que de costumbre, salte de la cama y me puse mi vestido de arquería.

El pequeño peluche de dragón volvió a captar mi atención "No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Jack si el me lo había dado" dije; mire el dragón detenidamente; de pequeña solía ponerle nombre a mis juguetes ¿Por qué no hacerlo con este dragón también? "Umm… ¿Cómo te llamare?" un nombre llego a mi mente, no sé porque pero sentí que ese era el nombre indicado "Toothless, te llamaras Toothless, significa chimuelo en inglés"

Lo volví a dejarlo en la cama y comencé a cepillarme en cabello. No había notado la noche anterior que había una especie de nota en el suelo, me agache con cuidado a recogerla y la comencé a leer:

_Querida Merida_

_Lamento tener que irme en un momento así pero los guardianes me necesitan urgentemente, no te preocupes por mí, volveré en unos días._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Jack Frost_

Eso era raro, sabía que Jack no sabía escribir pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, el solamente se iba sin avisarme pero esta vez se tomó la molestia de decírmelo por lo menos en nota.

"Siempre tuyo" esa frase recorría mi mente junto con "No te preocupes por mi" ¿Qué trataba de decirme?

"Merida" escuche a Hans golpeando a mi puerta.

Le abrí aun algo confundida "¿Qué pasa?"

"No pasa nada solo quería ver si estabas despierta"

"Pues lo estoy y recuerdo que no me dijiste porque Jack y tu tenían una gran rivalidad"

"Es algo sin importancia"

"Dímelo de todas maneras" no estaba enojada pero solo quería saber la verdad, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme como si empezara a recordar cosas.

Hans miro a un lado algo molesto "El me odia porque estoy contigo"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él es mi amigo" le dije.

"Merida sé que no te has dado cuenta pero… Jack está enamorado de ti"

Deje caer la nota y el cepillo por la impresión "¿Qué… el… que?"

"Merida, Jack está enamorado de ti"

…

**Continuara…**

…

**Estoy llorando, llorando como mandrágora (Valentine me extiende un pañuelo y me seco las lágrimas) gracias Val. La canción que Jack canta es **_**Smile **_**de Charles Chaplin pero traducida al español.**

**Estuvo muy largo lo sé por eso me tarde. Soy un ser humano despreciable, deberían tirarme al Tártaro o mandarme a los Juegos del Hambre o encerrarme en Azkaban para que no siguiera haciendo tanto daño.**

**Reviews:**

**Paolabaez: Créeme aun no empieza lo mejor.**

**Andrea-sama: Si continuare con mis otras historias ¿Loquilla serrana? ¡WTF! Asustaste con eso hasta a Valentine.**

**Sweat Blueberry: Si, no es nada bonito. (Valentine dice que odia a Hans porque se está metiendo con Merida y su hermana al mismo tiempo) creo que te va dar un paro cardiaco para lo que sigue.**

**LittleDragonAmazon: Lo se soy una persona muy cruel (Me tiro de una ventana) no se ni como me llego la idea de emparejarlos, solo empecé a hacerlo. Bueno no te puedo decir exactamente cuando los recuperara pero lo hará estoy segura.**

**Si quieren que siga con la historia dejen un review o pongan la historia en Follow o Favorito. Gracias por esperar.**


	6. Chapter 6: Conociendo Tus Secretos

**Oficialmente este fic perdió la inocencia con la que inicio, por ese motivo lo cambie a rated M. las razones son porque en los próximos capítulos se presentaran partes un poco fuertes. Quedan advertidos.**

…

**Merida**

No podía creerlo, debía ser una broma que Jack…Jack estuviera enamorado de mí. Somos amigos desde hace años ¿Qué pudo haber cambiado para que el sintiera eso por mí? Hans solo observo mi reacción sin decir una palabra, seguramente esto también era raro para él.

"¿Estas bien?" por fin pregunto.

"Solo trato de digerirlo" me lleve una mano al abdomen, sentí nauseas pero había una razón lógica para eso "Aun no me acostumbro a esto de estar embarazada"

"¿Sabes que era lo que mi madre hacia cuando estaba embarazada?" dijo con ánimo.

"¿Pensar en cuando se iba a aliviar?"

"Más bien empezar a preparar todo para cuando él bebe llegara" comenzó a acariciar mi brazo del hombro hasta la muñeca ¡Diablos sí que era persuasivo! "Podríamos hacer eso hoy o…" su mano llego a mi cintura e hizo que estuviera más cerca de él "Podríamos hacer otras cosas"

"Preparar todo está bien" me aleje delicadamente de él "Solo deja que se me pasen las náuseas" no lo deje responder, solo cerré la puerta en su cara, sé que no fue lo más educado pero por el momento quería evitarlo, evitar a todo el mundo; la noticia de mi embarazo, luego la boda y ahora se sumó lo de Jack, solo me hacían querer estar sola, pensar las cosas y decidir lo correcto.

…

**Jack**

Ella no dijo nada en el camino, apenas y me volteo a ver. A veces trataba de entablar una conversación con ella pero solo me dejaba con las palabras en la boca. Me adelante para volar a su lado y vi su rostro de reojo. Su fina complexión y sus ojos verdes me recordaron a alguien pero recordé la historia de Emily Jane, aunque sus ojos tenían un parecido extraordinario con los de Hans.

"¿Qué estas mirando?" dijo cuándo noto lo mucho que la observaba.

"Nada, yo no miraba nada" dije, ella si era una persona difícil.

Ella cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro "Llegaremos muy pronto, debo advertirte que si algo sale mal en nuestra llegada no te sorprendas"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Ya verás" porque tenía que ser tan misteriosa siempre.

Al poco tiempo bajamos en medio de la plaza de Berk; los aldeanos podían verme ya que en su cultura era como un dios llamado Jokul Frosti y seguramente veían a la Madre Naturaleza solo por ser ella, todo el mundo creía en ella, que envidia.

Los aldeanos nos observaron y comenzaron a abalanzar sus armas hacia mi… ¡Esperen ¿Qué?! Estaban cada vez más cerca, no podrían matarme pero eso no impedía que no pudieran cortarme en pedacitos. Madre Naturaleza parecía tranquila, dejo que se acercaran un poco más; uno estuvo a punto de clavarme un hacha cuando ella hizo su magia, una enredadera creció alrededor de vikingo haciendo que quienes lo seguían se detuvieran.

"Te dije que no te sorprendieras si algo salía mal" que bien que lo aclaro "Ellos piensan que es tu culpa que el hielo se esté expandiendo"

"Si, culpen al espíritu del hielo" me queje. Una persona familiar corrió hacia nosotros, no era quien yo esperaba ver pero se acercaba mucho.

"Veo que viniste a arreglar las cosas" dijo el jefe Stoick, obviamente se refería a mí.

"Venimos a ayudarles con su problema, más bien" dijo Madre Naturaleza; el jefe se sorprendió al verla, rápidamente se arrodillo y por consecuencia el resto de la aldea.

"Disculpe esa bienvenida pero no la esperábamos" dijo el jefe.

"Yo si esperaba esa bienvenida, sé que hay un raro problema con hielo, Jack Frost y yo queremos ayudarlos con eso" el tono en que hablaba me sonaba mucho al de la reina Elinor, elegante pero severo "Quiero ver el problema"

"Sígame por favor" dijo el jefe. Si cordialidades con la Madre Naturaleza para que no acaben convertidos en margaritas.

"Apúrate, Frost" tome mi bastón y la seguí. Solo espero encontrar a Hiccup y tener tiempo de explicarle lo que está ocurriendo en DunBroch.

…

**Merida**

Baje tarde a desayunar, seguramente mi madre se molestaría por eso pero estaba demasiado ocupada organizando la boda como para reprenderme. Baje lentamente hasta el comedor, no había señales de mi madre, eso era lo bueno. Había alguien sentada sola en la mesa, era la misma chica de anoche, reconocería muy bien su cabello platinado.

"¿Puedo acompañarla?" ella pareció sorprenderse al escuchar mi voz. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Oh sí! La reina Elsa.

"Adelante" dijo sin hacer contacto visual. Me senté frente a ella; Maudie me dio un plato con el desayuno "Me alegra saber que no soy la única en desayunar tarde"

"Me sentí algo mal, es todo" respondí.

"Estoy al tanto de su estado, princesa Merida" dijo después de comerse un trozo de su almuerzo "La felicito por su embarazo pero no por su matrimonio" ¿Qué quería decir con eso? "No me lo tome a mal pero… su prometido y yo tenemos una relación muy difícil y nada simpática"

"¿Conoce a Hans?" trate de no sonar tan sorprendida.

"Lo hago y también sé que no recuerda mucho así que le daré un consejo…" su mirada era severa pero segura y sus palabras eran duras pero claras "…Debería conocer al hombre con quien va a casarse… a veces es mejor estar sola y ser libre"

"Eso lo sé perfectamente" comí parte de mi desayuno pero ya no parecía tan apetitoso como antes "Pero a veces debes sacrificar lo que amamos cuando hay algo más importante"

Su mirada se suavizo, pareció comprender eso "Como un bebe"

Asentí solamente "No soy tan madura como usted, reina Elsa, por eso no quiero criar a un niño por mi cuenta, a penas y se cuidar de mi misma como para cuidar de alguien más"

"Usted es una futura reina, nosotras debemos tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien de nuestra gente"

"Lo sé, pero yo ascenderé al trono cuando esté lista lo cual no creo que sea pronto, no soy una buena princesa y no creo ser una buena madre"

Ella se quedó en silencio, se puso de pie "Después de esta charla he cambiado mi perspectiva sobre usted, en mi opinión es una princesa excelente y estoy segura que será una reina magnifica al igual que una estupenda madre"

"Gracias, no es como yo creía, es amable y sabia, seguramente es la mejor gobernante que su reino ha tenido"

"Gracias, princesa Merida"

"Solo dígame Merida"

"Entonces tu llámame Elsa, Merida quiero que sigas mi consejo, deberías conocer mejor al hombre con el que vas a casarte antes de que ya no puedas hacer nada"

…

**Jack**

Estaba sentado cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido mientras la Madre Naturaleza era tratada como una reina por el jefe de Berk, tal vez si usara un vestido como ese me harían mas caso, no estoy diciendo que se viera vulgar pero no dejaba mucho la imaginación, era escotado y largo, era de color verde bosque… ¿Desde cuándo me importa? No estoy celoso de ella y sobre todo no me llama la atención.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que pueda estar causando ese fenómeno?" le pregunto el jefe.

"Es antinatural pero sigue siendo hielo, alguien muy poderoso debió alterarlo mágicamente para que se expandiera con tal magnitud" explico; si no fuera porque era interesante el asunto ya me hubiera dormido por su serena voz "Debemos eliminarlo de raíz"

"El problema con este hielo es que al contacto con el fuego se enciende, créame, ayer tratamos de derretirlo y las cosas no salieron tan bien como esperábamos"

"Lo imagino" intervine "Vi que parte del puerto estaba quemado pero lo que a mí me interesa saber es ¿Dónde está Hiccup?"

"Vendrá en cualquier momento pero dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con la princesa?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar ofensivamente ella intervino "La princesa de DunBroch está bien, después tendrán tiempo de compartir sus historias a la hora del té pero lo que importa ahora es resolver el problema del hielo"

"Lamento la tardanza yo… ¿Jack?" por fin apareció, me miraba sorprendido "¿Hace cuánto llegaste?"

"Hace poco, perdón por no venir antes pero hubo muchas distracciones en Escocia" trate de explicarle.

"Una de esas distracciones se llama Emily Jane" Madre Naturaleza rodo los ojos y yo trate de no sonrojarme.

"Esa es… otra historia"

"Tienes que contármelo todo ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Está a salvo?" me bombardeo con más preguntas de las cuales ninguna respondí.

"Tenemos cosas más importantes ahora" dijo el jefe "Hiccup, lleva a la Madre Naturaleza y a tu amigo al origen del problema"

"¿Ella es la Madre Naturaleza?" preguntó Hiccup.

"Claro que lo soy ¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"No lo se me parece haberla visto antes… olvídelo debo estar confundiéndola" Hiccup nos dio la espalda indicándonos que lo siguiéramos.

…

"¿Este es el lugar?" Hiccup se limitó a asentir a su pregunta.

**Flashback**

**(N/S)**

Merida y Hiccup estaban en medio de un bosque, después de lo que paso en DunBroch ambos decidieron huir hacia Berk, llevaban menos de un día viajando y la noche los había sorprendido.

"¿Estas cansada?" le pregunto el vikingo, quien montaba en tierra a su dragón "Deberíamos parar y dormir un poco"

"Estoy bien, perfectamente bien" dijo Merida entre bostezos "Tenemos que llegar a Berk"

"¿Exactamente que planean hacer ahí?" una voz vino de los árboles, una que ella conocía bien.

Merida tomo una piedra y se la lanzo "¡¿Nos seguiste desde el castillo?!" Jack cayo golpeándose en la cara "¡Jack!"

"Tu padre me lo pidió y debía asegurarme que los dos estuvieran a salvo" dijo mientras se tocaba el rostro "No quiere que te pase nada malo"

"Estaré bien, puedes decírselo"

"Quisiera estar seguro de eso" se limpió la tierra de la ropa "Los acompañare hasta Berk"

"¿Qué? No, estamos bien sin ti ¿Cierto, Hiccup?"

El castaño solo apretó los labios tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas "Creo que sería mejor que nos acompañara… imagina que Pitch quisiera atacarnos por el camino"

"Recuerda que pelee con Pitch una vez" dijo Jack "Por el momento creo que ambos deberían descansar, se ven terribles"

"Está bien" Merida bajo y amarro a Angus al árbol más cercano. Hiccup se quedó solo mirándola sorprendido: Le hizo más caso a Jack que a él, quien le había insistido en descansar durante la mayor parte el viaje "¿Estas bien, Hic?"

Reacciono rápidamente "Si…ehm…estoy bien solo algo cansado"

Toothless se acomodó recargándose en un árbol, el pobre también estaba agotado. Hiccup se recostó en el pecho de su dragón mientras Jack y Merida encendían una fogata, el obviamente tenía cuidado con el fuego.

Después de eso, Merida se recostó al igual que Hiccup en el pecho del dragón y a los pocos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida.

"Creo que te escucha más a ti" dijo Hiccup.

"Ten en cuenta de que la conozco desde pequeña, ha aprendido la lección de siempre escucharme" le sonrió burlonamente "¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguen a Berk?"

"Bien… no lo había pensado, tal vez presentarle a mi padre y al resto de los jinetes"

"¿Crees que ellos la acepten?" su traviesa expresión cambio a una seria de golpe "Se muy bien que los vikingos y los Escoceses no tienen una relación muy amistosa"

Hiccup hizo una mueca con solo pensar en lo que podía pasar "Olvide ese punto"

"No quiero ni saber que pasara si llegan ahí por su cuenta, los acompañare"

"No tienes que hacer eso, enserio no tienes que hacerlo"

"Hiccup, escúchame, me preocupo por ustedes dos, los acompañare hasta Berk y prevendré que no los maten antes"

"¿Hay alguna razón para que quieran matarnos?" pregunto sarcasmo.

Jack puso los ojos en blanco "No te has dado cuenta de que prácticamente te robaste a la princesa y además Pitch debe estarlos buscando para vengarse"

"Me has dado más cosas por qué preocuparme, Jack… creo que si tienes que venir con nosotros, eso estaría bien"

"Eso quería escuchar, ahora duerme, partiremos en la mañana"

Hiccup le hizo caso, en unos minutos estaba en la misma condición que Merida y Toothless. Jack se sentó en la rama de un árbol y miró fijamente a la luna "¿Quién sabe lo que está bien? Mi edad nunca me ha hecho sabio, pero sigo intentando una y otra, y otra vez" miro a la luna esperando a que ella le respondiera "

…

**Jack**

Regrese a la realidad, Hiccup estaba al lado de Madre Naturaleza inspeccionado aquel peldaño de hielo que me daba escalofríos. El resto de los jinetes nos acompañaba pero parecía no importarles.

"Dices que este hielo se combustiona" dijo ella.

"Si, yo mismo lo confirme en la noche, casi quemo mi cabaña" dijo Hiccup, sí que parecía preocupado por esta situación tanto como ella.

"Jack, ven aquí" camine hacia ella "Tengo un plan, tenemos que destruir el origen de esto antes de que nos destruya"

"Es una buena idea" admití "¿Pero cómo encontraremos el origen?"

"Eso déjamelo a mí" comenzó a desprenderse de su vestido hasta solo mostrar un sostén y una pequeña falda que cubría sus partes íntimas. Después de eso se lanzó al agua sin decir una sola palabra.

Mire a Hiccup, estaba sonrojado y confundido por aquella situación "Tu amiga es… interesante"

"¿Debería seguirla?" seguía algo distraído por lo anterior, fue como ver a una diosa.

"Eso creo" volteo a ver a uno de los jinetes "Snotlout ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?"

(N/A: algunos entenderán porque)

"Bien, entonces la sigo… te veo luego, tenemos mucho de qué hablar" estuve a punto de lanzarme pero siento que él me detiene del hombro.

"Ten cuidado" me dijo.

"Lo tendré" me lance al agua sin soltar mi bastón o deshacerme de mi ropa. Entre al agua, pude identificar a la Madre Naturaleza, estaba cada vez más abajo del agua. Nade lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla.

Hizo aparecer una luz de la palma de su mano que nos ilumino el resto del camino. Nadamos como una hora, pues como inmortales no necesitamos respirar. A cabo de unos minutos vi la cosa más extraña que he visto en mi vida.

…

**(N/S) **

**DunBroch**

El guardia llamo a su puerta impaciente pero educadamente. Ella se sorprendió al verlo.

"Caleb ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Elsa.

"Necesito de su consejo… ¿Puedo pasar?" ella abrió la puerta por completo dejándolo entrar.

"Toma asiento, por favor" tenía una habitación para ella sola; se sentaron en los sofás que había "¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Caleb?"

"Bien… es algo un poco vergonzoso de decir pero… creo que estoy realmente enamorado"

Elsa abrió mucho los ojos "¿Tu qué?"

"Si, me di cuenta ayer en la cena, jamás pensé en verla de esa forma… trate de acercarme pero debía estar escondido"

"…Caleb, no deberías esconder lo que sientes puede que… ella también sienta lo mismo"

"Estoy seguro de que siente lo mismo, si alguna vez lo sintió lo seguirá haciendo, seguirá recordando cuando estábamos juntos"

Ella estaba completamente confundida "¿De quién hablas?"

"Creo que debí hacerlo al principio; estoy enamorado de la hija del rey George, la princesa Emily Jane"

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría, trato de no expresar su desaliento.

"La conocí hace tiempo, jamás me dijo su nombre, solo me dijo que la llamara…Nature" explico "Había pensado que la había perdido para siempre, pero no es así, tenemos otra oportunidad"

"¿Ustedes dos eran amantes?" pregunto Elsa algo cortante.

"Fue por un corto tiempo; ella era hermosa, aun mas que ahora, tenía el cabello negro y sedoso pero esos ojos verdes jamás los olvide"

Elsa se mantuvo firme y atenta aunque por dentro quería escapar "¿Cómo fue que la conociste?"

"El clan McGuffin tenía una batalla con los invasores del norte; fui herido y escape hacia el bosque, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de matarme, si ella no hubiera interrumpido. Salvo mi vida no sé cómo, lo único que recuerdo es un brillante resplandor verde y ella a mi lado"

"¿Resplandor?"

"Si, después de que todo eso terminara decidí volver al mismo lugar todos los días hasta encontrarla. Fuimos como pareja unos cuantos meses y después de eso, un extraño día una estampida de caballos comenzó en aquel bosque y ella desapareció junto con ellos, lo último que ella me dijo fue: Jamás podría lastimarte"

"Entonces, ella podría estar muerta… ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de ella?"

"Completamente, ella también se sobresaltó al verme ¿Por qué haría eso si no me conociera?"

"No sé qué decirte Caleb… pero tal vez debas hablar esto con ella, no conmigo pues no soy la persona indicada para dar consejos sobre el amor" Elsa retomo su pose seria.

"Gracias, reina Elsa" él se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la salida "Por cierto, creo que aceptare su propuesta de trabajo" salió de la habitación. Elsa solo miro al techo buscando una respuesta sobre lo que tenía que hacer, si seguir el consejo que había dado para arreglar su propio problema o seguir en silencio haciéndose sufrir.

…

"¿Por qué has estado tan rara todo el día?" Hans estaba de pie frente a Merida.

"¿Podrías cerrar la puerta? Tengo que hablar contigo" dijo con severidad. Él lo hizo y se sentó con ella en la cama "Estaba hablando con la reina Elsa y dijo algo que… me llamo mucho la atención, algo sobre la relación que ustedes tienen"

Hans apretó los labios "¿Qué más te dijo?"

Merida trato de evitar su mirada "Dijo que debería conocer mejor a la persona con la que voy a casarme… ¿Qué has estado ocultándome, Hans?"

"¿Enserio quieres saber?" dijo Hans. Merida frunció el ceño dándole la respuesta "Lo hare; la primera vez que hablamos sobre eso te molestaste, espero que eso no pase esa vez"

"¿Tan malo es?"

Hans dio un respiro hondo pensando sus palabras "Hace un año, antes de que nos conociéramos, viaje a un reino del norte, Arendelle" relato "La intención de mi viaje era acceder al trono en ese reino, desposando a la heredera al trono"

"…Elsa…" exclamo "Querías casarte con Elsa"

"No quería a Elsa…yo quería su reino" bajo la mirada mostrándose arrepentido "No pude llegar a Elsa sino a su hermana Anna, la engañe para que aceptara desposarme y después planear un accidente para Elsa y después quedarme con el trono" Merida escuchaba el resto de su historia, sintiéndose cada vez más furiosa y confundida "Al final nada salió como lo planee, Elsa descongelo su reino, Anna rompió todo vínculo conmigo, fui exiliado y después encarcelado en mi propio reino"

"¡Trataste de matarla!" se levantó de golpe de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro "¡¿Por qué?!"

"¡Porque quería mostrarles a mis hermanos que no era un inútil!" él se levantó con la frente en alto.

"¿Tus hermanos?" ella no recordaba que él tenía como doce hermanos mayores.

"Tampoco recuerdas eso, ellos siempre, durante mi niñez y juventud me maltrataron, me hicieron menos… nunca me quisieron de la manera en que yo quería" su voz sonaba cada vez más sincera y herida "Decían que yo había sido un error, que jamás debí haber nacido y que solamente tuve suerte de nacer"

La dura mirada de Merida se suavizo y se acercó a él "Creo que también debería saber todo eso" lo tomo del hombro y ambos se sentaron en el suelo. Hans tenía la mirada baja "Puedes decirme lo que sea… puedes contarme tu historia"

El la miro a los ojos, fugazmente robándole un beso a sus labios "Siempre fui diferente, no tengo los rasgos familiares con excepción del cabello de mi madre y Emily; siempre me justo mas estar al aire libre que encerrado en el castillo… ellos dijeron que yo era extraño, femenino y débil, la única persona de la que recibía amor era de mi madre, todo se derrumbó cuando ella…"

"Hans" le limpio las pocas lagrimas que habían salido de su rostro.

"Lo siento… llore demasiado con su perdida, estaba solo, ni a mi padre ni a mis hermanos le importaba, la única persona que siempre ha estado conmigo ha sido Emily. Cuando mi madre murió mis hermanos se volvieron tan crueles conmigo, me golpeaban e insultaban… una vez Klaus, el mayor, hizo que le besara los pies mientras se burlaba que lo más cerca que llegaría al trono seria cuando lo limpiara para el"

"Eso es horrible ¿Qué clase de persona le hace eso a su propio hermano?"

"Alguien muy insensible creo, odio la idea de que él sea el próximo rey, solo ha habido una persona que le ha dado una verdadera lección"

**Flashback**

"¿Qué te sucede, Klaus?" el príncipe menor ya hacía en el suelo con un moretón en el ojo "Soy tu hermano"

"Eres solo un error" Klaus era trece años mayor que él, tenía 26 mientras Hans solo tenía 12. Le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndolo jadear "Décimo tercero en la línea, no hay ni una sola oportunidad para ti en Southern Isles, a lo único que aspiraras será a ser mi sirviente un día de estos"

Antes de que recibiera otro golpe, algo pareció detener el puño de Klaus, trataba de liberarse de su atadura pero solo se causó una profunda herida en la muñeca. Hans no lo pudo distinguir al principio, recupero un poco la visión, distinguió la atadura de su hermano, era una enredadera de pequeñas espinas que se le encajaban en la piel con cada movimiento.

"¿Qué demonios?" exclamo Klaus.

"Pensé que te habían educado de una mejor manera" Hans rodo por el suelo, recorriendo su vista en quien había venido a socorrerlo "Aprovechándote de un indefenso que además es tu hermano"

"¡Mi padre dijo que no regresaras aquí!"

"No obedezco ordenes de un rey como el" dijo la joven espíritu "Y menos obedeceré las ordenes de una basura como tú"

Klaus, con su mano libre, empuño su espada, corto las enredaderas y corrió hacia el espíritu dispuesto a darle un corte. Ella solo se cubrió con los brazos.

"¡No!" Hans se puso de pie, parecía haber recuperado su fuerza. Cuando la espada estuvo a punto de golpearla. Una espina gigantesca se interpuso, haciendo que la espada se rompiera; tanto Klaus como el espíritu se mostraron sorprendidos. Dos serpientes subieron por las piernas de Klaus, haciendo que el saliera huyendo del lugar.

"¿Estas bien?" ella lo tomo de los hombros, le limpio el rostro que estaba lleno de tierra "Lamento no haber llegado antes"

"¿Quién es usted?" Hans sintió una familiar sensación mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla.

"Debí saber que no me reconocerías, la última vez que te vi eras un bebe" ella sonrió levemente "Soy la Madre Naturaleza"

"¿Tú le hiciste eso a Klaus?"

"No" miro las manos de Hans "…creo que deberías volver al castillo"

"Pero…no quiero que mis hermanos vuelvan a lastimarme"

"Solo mantente cerca de Emily Jane y no te pasara nada"

"¿Volveré a verte?"

"Lo harás"

…

Hans no se sentía seguro de contarle aquello a Merida. Después de eso, paso la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando cuando volvería a verla; Emily siempre le contaba de ella cuando se lo pedía y por alguna razón, al estar con ella, aquel deseo se iba.

"¿Estas molesta?" le pregunto a Merida.

"¿Alguien más fuera de tu familia sabe esto?"

"No, eres la única" sonrió levemente "Me alegra haberlo compartido contigo"

"Si queremos que esto funcione, no hay que mentirnos ¿Ok? Yo odio las mentiras"

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso"

…

**Jack**

Era algo reluciente, brillante y sobre todo extraño. Era un diamante de color plata algo transparente, estaba pegado al hielo, más bien eso era lo que generaba el hielo. La Madre Naturaleza me arrebato el bastón y comenzó a golpear el hielo con él.

Volvió a darme el bastón, seguí golpeando el hielo mientras ella trataba de sacar el diamante. Tuve cuidado de no golpearla en las manos. Al cabo de varios, minutos, golpes y jalones logramos sacar el diamante.

Nadamos hasta la superficie. Estábamos en una pequeña isla no muy lejos de Berk, estaba llena de árboles y césped pero seguramente estaría llena de dragones salvajes también.

En un parpadeo ella ya estaba vestida con un vestido largo y verde como el bosque en el que nos encontramos, sostenía el diamante con cierta inquietud. "¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueda ser esa cosa realmente?" le pregunte.

"Es solo un presentimiento" miro al cielo por un momento "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" la mire confundido, me voltee, fue una sorpresa verla con la misma sonrisa de siempre, supongo que ya no seguía molesta conmigo.

"¡Tooth! Qué bueno verte" dije "¿No deberías estar en tu castillo? Tu siempre tienes trabajo"

"Bien, las haditas pueden arreglárselas sin mí por un rato dijo Tooth sonriendo "Creí que podrían necesitar ayuda así que…aquí estoy"

"Sí que lindo" dijo Madre Naturaleza con algo de sarcasmo "Tenemos que deshacernos de todo este hielo pero primero hay que comprobar que no siga incendiándose al contacto con el fuego" ella camino hacia el peldaño de hielo más cercano e hizo aparecer leguas de fuego en la palma de su mano, acerco su mano en llamas hacia el hielo, esperamos unos cuantos segundos, este se estaba derritiendo.

"Creo que si ¿Ahora qué?"

"Tenemos que comenzar a descongelar este lugar, seguiremos con el resto en la mañana" dijo.

"Podríamos pasar la noche en la aldea" sugerí "Técnicamente no tenemos que dormir pero sería bueno que hablara con Hiccup"

"Eso tendrá que esperar Frost, creo que esto es más importante"

…

Derretimos todo el hielo alrededor nuestro, pero aun había mas en el océano, estábamos agotados enserio "Creo que debemos tomar un descanso" dijo Madre Naturaleza "Seguiremos cuando amanezca y tengamos mejor visión" no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta cuando mire el cielo nocturno.

Ella tomo el diamante y comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque "¿Adónde vas?" le pregunte.

"Necesito estar sola y aclarar mi mente" no me dirigió ni una mirada y siguió su camino.

Me senté en el césped junto con Tooth, quien ya había hecho una fogata "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Ella no es como nosotros Jack, ella está más apegada al mundo material que nosotros" explico Tooth "Si quisiera podría tener una vida normal y solo con la diferencia de que nunca envejecería"

"¿Y porque no lo hace?" pregunte curioso, honestamente si yo tuviera esa oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

"Porque aún sigue aferrada a su vida anterior… eso es lo que el Hombre de la Luna nos dijo cuándo la conocimos"

…

**Emily Jane/ Nature**

Me interne en lo profundo del bosque, solo me detuve cuando ya no pude escuchar sus voces. El diamante seguía en mis manos, tenerlo era como cargar con el miedo del mundo, un peso que yo no toleraba.

"¡Pitch! ¡Padre! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" grite desesperada, estaba segura de que ellos no me escucharían.

"No tienes por qué gritar, estoy justo aquí" apareció en medio de dos árboles, sonriendo mostrando todos sus colmillos.

"Creo que olvidaste esto" le lancé el diamante, el fácilmente lo atrapo.

"Y tu olvidaste esto" me mostro aquella botella, aquella poción de la que trate de deshacerme "La encontré un lugar muy peculiar, debo decir que me impresionaste al dejarla en el fondo del lago"

Cerré los ojos y aparte la mirada "To lo hiciste, alteraste el hielo… te metiste con la naturaleza"

"Solo hice lo necesario para que nuestro plan funcionara" me lanzo la botella con la poción. Hizo aparecer en su mano libre su cetro de rey y volvió a colocar el diamante en el "El diamante, es lo que me ayuda a esparcir el miedo pero también sirve para hacer todo tipo de magia negra"

"La magia tiene un precio, lo deberías saber muy bien" mire la poción pensando que consecuencia me traería "Es algo que los dos sabemos"

"Nature, no sabes por completo el motivo de esto ¿O sí?" me tomo de la mejilla "La verdadera razón"

"Tú le dijiste a Hiccup que querías a alguien a quien amar, por eso querías a Merida ¿No es así?"

"No… lo que en realidad quiero es traer de regreso a tu madre, para que estemos juntos de nuevo" note la sinceridad en sus ojos además el no sería capaz de mentirme.

"No puedes traer a un muerto a la vida, a menos que tengas…" ahogue un grito al darme cuenta del interés por Merida, el porqué de su importancia.

"Un valiente corazón, el elemento esencial para poder traer al tu madre devuelta a la vida"

Daría cualquier cosa porque mi familia estuviera junta de nuevo pero… ¿Valía la pena sacrificar la vida de alguien más para lograrlo? No quise seguir con ese tema, quería sacarlo de mi mente.

"Si es eso lo que quieres ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien le haga daño a Jack Frost? ¡¿Por qué yo soy quien tiene que lastimar a la gente?!"

"Los mortales se merecen los castigos que les mandas: tormentas, sequias, inundaciones, incendios, todo eso se lo merecen"

"Solo son inocentes, las personas no parecen ser tan malas" razone un poco: el jefe Stoick solo me trato de ese modo por mi poder sobre el clima, posiblemente cuando esto acabara me pediría que omitiera la nevada de este año. Las personas me temieron cuando hice crecer la enredadera alrededor de aquel vikingo, ellos no me adoraban, ellos me temían.

"Mi linda Nature, tu no conoces a la gente tanto como yo" se sentó en el césped haciendo que yo también lo hiciera "El mundo es cruel, el mundo es malo y nadie en el sinceridad ha de ofrecerte" limpio las pocas lagrimas que había dejado salir y me sostuvo de las mejillas "En mi puedes confiar, yo que con cariño te mantengo, solo yo te miro sin temor ¿Cómo protegerte si no es así teniéndote segura conmigo? Recuerda lo que te he enseñado" soltó mi rostro volviendo a tomar su cetro "Estas condenada"

"Estoy condenada" repetí.

"Cometiste errores"

"Cometí errores"

"Por esos crímenes el mundo no perdona ¿No puedes comprender?"

"Que tú eres quien me defiende"

"Ellos te ven como un gran monstruo"

"Soy un monstruo"

"Te despreciaran, te temerán" tal solo un monstruo "Evitemos sus rechazos y su miedo. Aprende a obedecer aquí" me cerro el puño, sosteniendo la pócima.

"¿Por qué debo hacer esto? Él no me ha causado daño alguno"

"Si se queda a solas con Hiccup, puede avisarle sobre el estado de Merida" Pitch sabia de su embarazo pero no tenía ni idea del compromiso de Merida con Hans "Volara directamente a verla"

"Es una amenaza para el plan" dije al comprender.

"Si, déjame explicarte como lo harás: tendrás que estar sola con él y darle de beber la pócima"

"¿Qué pasara cuando la beba?"

"Vivirá si es lo que te preocupa" sonrió débilmente "¿Lo harás?"

Mire la poción, aquel brillo me tentaba, jamás he experimentado con magia negra y hasta la blanca tenía sus restricciones. Si Jack hablaba con Hiccup, tanto mi plan como el de mi padre se iría a la basura, eso es algo que no puedo permitirme.

Baje la mirada "Lo haré"

…

Camine hacia el campamento, podía escuchar su conversación desde mi corta distancia. Tooth no era de mi total agrado pero tampoco la aborrecía, ella era una reina al igual que yo, no congeniábamos mucho, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hablar sobre los niños. Tooth solo pensaba en hacerlos felices con cosas materiales, como el dinero que ocultaba bajo sus almohadas cuando un diente se les caía, sabia el motivo por el que los recolectaba y aún seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué necesitaba traer los recuerdos cuando ellos se sintieran tristes? Solo los haría sentir nostálgicos y probablemente más tristes por no deleitarse de aquellos momentos felices que alguna vez disfrutaron.

"Deberías verla, es como tener un ángel frente a ti, es divertida, inteligente y muy hermosa" escuche decir a Jack "He pensado en ella todo el día ¿Y no sé por qué?"

"Jack" dijo Tooth, había algo de molestia en su voz "Tal vez tu… estés enamorado de… Emily Jane"

Me recargue rápidamente contra un árbol. No quiero creer eso, es un engaño, no puedo creer que lo que paso el día anterior haya significado algo para él.

"No tengo idea de que sea pero me agrada esa sensación" dijo Jack.

"Jack, recuerda que no podemos enamorarnos de los mortales, va contra las reglas" dijo Tooth.

"¿Quién escribió esa tonta regla?"

"El hombre de la luna" Salí de mi escondite "Es una ley algo antigua al igual de la regla de no acercarnos a los mortales, nos mantiene seguros"

"¿Seguros?" dijo Jack con cierta ira en su voz "Solo hace que nos alejemos de los que nos quieren"

"Jack para" pedía Tooth.

Me miró fijamente "Pero tú eres la única de nosotros que puede convivir con el mundo, es horrible que no lo valores, no sabes cuánto daría yo por estar apegado al mundo como tú"

"Jack, enserio para" seguía Tooth.

"Mi vida sería más sencilla así, podría estar con mis amigos y la persona a la que he amado desde hace mucho tiempo"

"¡Tú no sabes lo que es el amor!" dije con toda mi ira contenida. Jack se había quedado paralizado por mi reacción "Tú piensas que amar a alguien es solo sentir deseo de estar con esa persona, pues te equivocas eso no es todo" no era exactamente una experta en eso pero había tenido una desagradable experiencia con eso en el pasado "Amar es no dejar que la otra persona sufra, no dejarle solo, dar lo que sea por ella no importa que debas dar tu vida para ello… amar es no mentir, no celarse y sobre todo, no es una fantasía"

Jack se había quedado en silencio hasta que Tooth hablo "Ella tiene razón; hace poco estabas seguro de amar a Merida y ahora, crees querer a otra persona solo para no lastimarte pero eso solo es una fantasía que no puede ser" trato de hacerlo entrar en razón "Tan solo piénsalo, si alguna de ellas correspondiera tu amor, ella seguiría envejeciendo y tú no, verías su muerte y la de toda su familia, ahórrate ese dolor, no te hagas más daño"

"Lo siento Tooth, pero, eso no me importaría, estaría cada momento con ella, gozando de su compañía hasta el último momento"

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes?" dije "No puedes estar con ninguna de las dos, Merida quiere a alguien más y Emily Jane no siente nada por ti"

"¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Que seas su madre no significa que sepas todo de ella"

"¡¿Qué?!" Tooth se levantó de golpe "¿Tienes una hija?"

"No" no tenía una hija, sino un hijo de quien preocuparme; gracias a Jack ahora Tooth lo sabía.

"No trates de negarlo, ella me contó la historia de cómo hiciste un trato con la reina de Southern Isles" dijo Jack "Aun no puedo creer que estén relacionadas, ella es dulce y amable mientras que tú eres cruel y solo te preocupas por ti misma"

"Tal vez estés en lo cierto" admití "Seré cruel pero no soy egoísta, he sacrificado cosas que amaba por otras personas, ¿Crees que no estoy enterada sobre la princesa Merida y tu amigo Hiccup? ¿Acaso sabes lo que me ha costado mantener a Pitch fuera de su alcance? No, ni siquiera imaginabas que yo era parte de esto también" la mirada de Jack se suavizo pero aún seguía firme y seguro para otro golpe.

"¿Por qué lo haces? Ni siquiera los conoces" dijo.

"Porque yo estuve enamorada una vez pero Pitch lo arruinó, no quería que alguien más sufriera lo mismo" deje salir un suspiro y me di la vuelta "Tal vez piense que no sé qué es el amor… pero se cómo se siente" comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás, no voltee siquiera cuando el grito mi nombre, ya no quería hablar más.

…

**Jack **

Me siento tan mal, le dije cosas horribles sin saber que ella también había ayudado para la seguridad de mis amigos, que había perdido lo que amaba. Tooth me había dicho que ella seguía aferrada a su vida pasada ¿Cuál habría sido aquella vida? ¿Y quién habría sido aquella persona que alguna vez amo?

"Jack" escuche la voz de Tooth detrás mío "Creo que le debes una disculpa"

"¿Crees que deba hablar con ella?" le pregunte.

"Deberías hacerlo" miro la luna algo preocupada "Tengo trabajo que hacer, los veré en la mañana" solo asentí y ella salió volando.

…

Cruce por el mismo camino que ella había hecho, tarde un poco en encontrarla pero ella no estaba tan lejos. Ella estaba en la orilla de la playa, sentada en la arena solo mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre el agua.

Me senté junto ella, quien solo seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos "Lo lamento" le dije. Solo me miro levemente de reojo sin decir una sola palabra "Lamento lo que dije, no tenía idea de lo que tu sentías, fue muy cruel de mi parte"

"La única persona cruel aquí soy yo" dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

"No quería decir eso, te juzgue mal, no tenía idea de lo que habías hecho" admití. La tome del hombro, ella era cálida y mi frio tacto no parecía importarle.

"Te perdono, eso era lo que querías escuchar, ahora déjame sola"

"No lo hare, me quedare aquí contigo aunque eso signifique que vuelvas a enterrarme espinas en la pierna"

Ella rio levemente "No tuvimos un buen inicio"

"Podemos empezar de nuevo" le ofrecí mi mano "Soy Jack Frost, gusto en conocerte"

Sonrió divertida y estrecho mi mano "Soy la Madre Naturaleza, es un gusto también"

"Ves que fácil fue"

"Veo porque eres el guardián de la diversión, serias un pésimo guardián de los planes"

"Tienes una sonrisa muy linda sabes, deberías sonreír más"

"Tienes un alma muy noble Jack, se tu historia y lamento mucho lo de tu hermana"

"Sé que está en un lugar mejor" respondí "¿Cómo sabes todo eso?"

"Se las historias de todos los guardianes pero admito que la tuya es mi favorita"

"¿Cuál es tu historia? Tooth dijo que seguías aferrada a tu vida pasada"

"¿Enserio quieres escucharla?"

"Claro, pero si no quieres hacerlo no voy a obligarte"

"Quiero hacerlo" se quedó callada un momento "Tenía una familia, un padre y una madre, ella se casó con el muy joven, años después habría de nacer yo para alegrar su matrimonio. La vida con mi padre nunca fue un día de campo pero era muy bueno, yo era como una princesa en ese entonces. Mi madre siempre decía que sería diferente con algo especial, jamás conocí a nadie diferente. Mi padre era un héroe, el general de aquella región, era justo y amable, todo lo que tuvimos se derrumbó, cuando mi padre llego y vio a mi madre herida y débil porque un enemigo de mi padre la había atacado, perdió toda esperanza, busco magia para salvarle pero fue inútil –Pensé que esto iba a ayudar pero creo que no funciono- dijo cuando ambos acompañamos a mi madre en su última noche. Cuando crecí vi a mi padre llorar y maldecir al viento, rompió su propio corazón y yo vi como trato de reconstruirlo y juro que nunca se permitiría perdonar y ese fue día en que prometí no creer en el amor si no existía. Unos meses después él se fue a una guerra y jamás regreso"

"Lo lamento mucho"

"Como sea, siempre había tenido esa maravillosa fantasía, yo bailando en un gran salón y en aquel salón había un soldado con un elegante traje que diría: Hija ¿Quieres bailar? Y yo respondería: Papi, me encantaría bailar. Pero solo se quedó como una fantasía; dure solo unos años por mi cuenta después de eso fallecí y el Hombre de la Luna me transformo en lo que soy ahora"

"Creo que entiendo porque estas aferrada a tu antigua vida" dije "Sufriste demasiado y siempre quisiste cambiar eso. Ahora cuéntame sobre aquella persona que alguna vez amaste"

"Jamás he amado a nadie" abrazo sus rodillas como si aquel recuerdo le diera escalofríos "Solo me había aferrado a él, me di cuenta muy tarde"

"Dijiste que Pitch lo había arruinado ¿Qué fue en realidad lo que paso?"

"Todo fue mi culpa por creer que podía ser real, es por eso que quiero que cumplas las reglas, para que no salgas lastimado"

"No entiendo de lo que hablas"

"Él es un mortal, el hombre del que estaba enamorada"

"Así que sigue vivo" me llene de curiosidad por saber más sobre eso "¿Lo has buscado?"

"No y espero no hacerlo" me volvió a mirar de reojo "Algo me dice que quieres escuchar la historia"

"Tú lo dijiste"

"Si no estuviera deprimida te golpearía en la cara" sonrió levemente hacia un lado "Eso fue hace poco tiempo, le había salvado la vida, alguien estuvo a punto de matarlo pero lo evite"

"¿Cómo?"

"Lo convertí en margarita"

"Gran truco"

"No te burles, fue espontaneo; como sea, él era diferente a todos los que había conocido, era un general al igual que mi padre pero tenía una visión muy bella del mundo, creo que eso hizo que me rindiera ante el"

"¿Él te lastimo?"

"No, yo fui quien lo lastimo; Pitch me hizo saber que estaba rompiendo las reglas, que si no lo terminaba iba a ser peor, de una forma u otra acabaría lastimándolo. Pitch y yo ideamos una forma en la cual el creyera que yo me iría para siempre, que creyera que estaba muerta, le dije que jamás lo lastimaría, es obvio que no lo cumplí"

"Espera un momento… ¿Tu y Pitch eran aliados? Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado" me queje.

"Jack, deberías saber que no estoy del lado de nadie, soy de los pocos espíritus que se mantienen neutrales ante la rivalidad de los guardianes y Pitch, trato de no meterme en sus asuntos con él, tampoco lo ayudo a derrotarlos"

"Me alegra escuchar eso, estoy seguro que si estuvieras de su lado nos hubiera derrotado hace mucho" eso no pareció animarla, no sabía porque pero tenía la necesidad de saber más de ella, como si hubiera algo más que tenía que saber "¿Y sobre tu hija?"

"Te importa ¿Cierto?" levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos. Solo asentí un poco avergonzado "No sé qué te haya dicho pero… soy muy cercana a ella, al igual que soy muy cercana a Hans, haría cualquier cosa por el"

"Pero sabes la clase de persona que es, es un villano"

"No lo es, lo hicieron así, ha sufrido demasiado, solo quiero que sea feliz"

Ella era alguien admirable, me sentí mal de solo pensar que era egoísta, era tan maternal como Tooth y tan noble como Merida "¿Cómo fue que MIM (el Hombre de la Luna) te eligió?"

Apretó los labios "Di mi vida por salvar a un par de niños, mi esfuerzo no sirvió de nada ya que uno de ellos murió el invierno siguiente tratando de salvar a su hermana" me miro a los ojos como si acabara de decirme lo más importante de todo "Es todo lo que tengo que decir" se levantó dejándome con la intriga "Gracias por escucharme Jack" dijo antes de volver a entrar al bosque.

"Gracias por dejarme por permitirme acercarme a ti, Madre Naturaleza"

"Nature, solo llámame Nature"

"Bien Nature" se tomó de los hombros alejando el frio que hacía, mire como se alejaba lentamente hacia los árboles, yo solo sonreía "Ella no es tan mala" pensé.

…

**(N/S)**

Pitch observaba a distancia, había escuchado todo lo que su hija le había dicho a Jack. Metió su mano en el cuello de su túnica y miro lo que el había ocultado bajo ella todo el tiempo que había sido el coco. Acaricio el medallón de oro que era lo único que conservaba de su antigua vida.

"Mi pequeña niña, yo también extraño aquellos tiempos" varios recuerdos cruzaron por su mente.

_Espadas chocando, el general Pitchiner a la cabeza de su batallón. Se detuvieron para observar las fuerzas enemigas, eran mayoría y más fuertes; las fuerzas lunares del general estaban formadas por los hombres más valientes del lugar. Pero él tenía algo porque pelear; miro el mismo medallón y lo abrió revelando las dos fotografías que contenía, la de su esposa y la de su amada hija, lo único que le quedaba. Tenía miedo de perderla, ella era su princesa y pelearía por ella._

_La batalla había sido dura, habían vencido pero a que costo. El general ya hacía en el frio suelo mirando el cielo, tomo el medallón con sus últimas fuerzas, su peor miedo se hacía realidad, perdió a su hija en un instante y de la peor manera posible, por la muerte. La luz de la luna pareció cubrirlo, cerró los ojos para recibir su sueño eterno._

_Cuando abrió ojos había olvidado todo, miro la escena que dejo la guerra sin importarle. Miro la luna y pareció decirle algo: Tu eres Pitch Black. Se miró, su piel era gris y vestía todo de negro. Observo el extraño objeto que estaba en sus manos, el medallón, sin reconocerlo. Lo abrió y observo ambas fotos pero en especial la de la joven de cabello negro con mirada inocente, prometiendo encontrarla. Sin decir nada se colocó el medallón en el cuello y desapareció en la noche._

Volvió a la realidad de golpe. Todo lo malo que había hecho no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento, una impotencia terrible al darse cuenta que había abandonado a su única hija y que ella aun sufría por su ausencia.

"Te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, tú y yo seremos la familia que siempre quisiste, lo juro por la memoria de tu madre" miro a la luna colérico "¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Tendré mi final feliz no importa lo que tenga que hacer!"

…

**Hiccup**

Estaba en el taller de Gobber haciéndole algunos cambios a mi silla de montar. Toothless estaba recostado en el suelo, ser nocturno no era lo suyo. No había dejado de pensar en Jack, parecía preocupado por algo pero no tuvo oportunidad de decírmelo por órdenes de la Madre Naturaleza, había algo en ella que me parecía muy familiar.

"¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup tienes que ver esto!" Astrid entro corriendo al taller con demasiada conmoción.

"¡Wow! ¿Qué sucede?"

"El hielo se está derritiendo" dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Tome mis cosas haciendo que Toothless se despertara y fuimos al muelle para verlo con nuestros propios ojos. Varios dragones derretían el hielo, ya no se incendiaba, Jack lo había logrado.

"¡Estamos a salvo!" vitoreó Astrid "Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por ese extraño hielo"

"Y todo gracias a Jack y a la Madre Naturaleza" pensé "Ellos habían salvado a Berk"

"Bueno, esto termino bien" sentí el peso de la mano de mi padre sobre mi hombro "¿No, Hiccup?"

"Si, creo que le debes una disculpa a Jack"

"Se la daré cuando lo vuelva a ver, tal vez ese espíritu no sea tan malo después de todo" comenzó a reír de alegría "Vamos al gran salón para celebrarlo, yo invito la primera ronda de hidromiel"

"Bien, solo no abuses en los tragos" le advertí. Todos los aldeanos lo siguieron al gran salón mientras yo seguía observando como el hielo se derretía.

"Esto fue un éxito ¿No crees?" dijo Astrid "Ahora solo falta una boda para alegrar a la aldea"

Mi sangre se enfrió de repente "¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Es solo una expresión para decir que la aldea no podría estar más contenta" que bien que lo hay aclarado "Hiccup, muchos han estado murmurando sobre lo ocurrido con Merida y algunos creen que pueda comenzar una guerra con DunBroch o el resto de Escocia"

"Yo igual pensé que algo así pasaría, recuerda que mi padre planea un ataque" sentía preocupación, como si presintiera que algo estaba a punto de pasar, algo no necesariamente bueno.

…

**(N/S)**

Hans le cubría los ojos a Merida mientras entraban a una habitación cercana a la de ella.

"Hans ¿Qué es lo que planeas?" dijo al mismo tiempo que trato de quitarse sus manos de la cara.

"Es una sorpresa, no debes hacer trampa" dijo Hans "Ahora cuidado con el escalón"

"No juegues, quiero ver de qué se trata todo esto"

"Como la princesa desee" retiro delicadamente sus manos y ella abrió los ojos lentamente.

"¡Wow!" exclamo al ver la habitación donde se encontraban. Las paredes rocosas estaban pulidas y resplandecían como si fueran de plata, los muebles eran finos y lisos, había estantes y anaqueles llenos de adorables juguetes y adornos y en el centro de todo había una cuna de madera "¿Tú…tú hiciste todo esto?"

Hans se llevó una mano a la nuca "Tu madre me ayudo pero yo lo planee todo, bueno debíamos hacer esto juntos pero…" apenas y sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon y casi hacerlo caer de espaldas.

"Gracias" escucho a Merida decir entre sollozos.

"No fue nada, haría lo que sea por ti" se separaron ligeramente. Hans acaricio su mejilla y jugo con uno de sus rizados mechones pelirrojos y comenzaron a acercarse más el no del otro.

"¡Cof, Cof!" aquel viejo tosido interrumpió el lento roce de sus labios, ambos voltearon para ver al anciano rey en la puerta "Perdón por interrumpir"

"Está bien, padre" dijo Hans separándose un poco de Merida "¿Qué se te ofrece?"

El rey George se dirigió con su déspota y fría mirada hacia Merida "¿Te importa si me lo llevo un rato?"

"No, adelante" dijo con seriedad. Su madre le había enseñado hace mucho a tratar con gente como ese rey, nunca debía de bajar la guardia ni mostrarse débil además de jamás causarles una mala impresión.

"Te veré después" dijo Hans antes de retirarse. Merida se sentó en una mecedora que había en el cuarto y toco su vientre, el cual no había crecido en lo absoluto, pensando en cómo su vida cambiaria cuando él bebe llegara. No le importaba mucho si era niño o niña, lo único que quería era tenerlo en sus brazos y protegerlo de lo que sea. Se preguntó si Pitch estaría buscando venganza o si sabría sobre su embarazo, agito la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Por un segundo sintió como si algo se agitara dentro de ella, solo se limitó a sonreír pues sabía lo que era y no le importaría sacrificarse por él o ella.

…

"¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?" Hans y el rey George entraban a la biblioteca del castillo. El rey miro a los lados asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca.

Cerro la puerta con llave "Algo que obviamente nos beneficiara a ambos" lo tomo de la espalda y lo empujó hacia una mesa con un enorme mapa que no era de DunBroch. Tenía varias figuras estratégicamente colocadas alrededor del mapa.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto algo curioso. Se inclinó para leer el mapa; había unas extrañas palabras escritas en otro idioma que él no comprendía.

El rey dio una sonrisa torcida "Nuestra próxima conquista" movió varias de las piezas hacia un punto en especial "Escandinavia es un lugar muy interesante y está justo cruzando el mar"

"Pero ¿No es en Escandinavia donde viven los…?"

"¿Vikingos? Claro que si" Hans pareció palidecer "He escuchado muchas historias sobre las maravillosas riquezas que esconden esos salvajes; tengo un plan que nos hará aún más poderosos"

"¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más?"

"El resto de tus hermanos lo saben, espere a que nuestro arreglo con DunBroch funcionara para decirte sobre esto"

"¿Y que hay sobre Emily Jane?" dijo Hans molesto un poco por la desconsideración de su padre.

"Ella es mujer, no me importa su opinión en este asunto" Hans contuvo las ganas de golpearlo en la cara por aquel comentario "Además no entendería la importancia de este movimiento"

"¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Planeo enviar un ejército a conquistar esas tierras en mi nombre" dijo el rey mientras movía las figuras al mismo punto que el resto.

"¿Y piensas hacer eso sin que el rey Fergus se entere?" a Hans no le parecía correcto aquel plan, jamás hubiera deseado una guerra, no quería que personas inocentes sufrieran por la codicia de un hombre como el rey George.

"¿Por qué tendría que decirle? Estará demasiado ocupado adorando a su nieto" el rey dio una risa sínica "Llevare a cabo la invasión justo después del nacimiento del bebe de la princesa, es la cuartada perfecta. Ese barrigón no se dará cuenta que usare sus barcos para esta invasión y cuando regrese con todas esas riquezas…" su rostro mostro de seriedad y malicia "…DunBroch será solo una parte de Southern Isles y yo seré quien gobierne aquí"

"Pensé que al casarme con la princesa yo sería el futuro rey" dijo Hans.

"Tu matrimonio con la princesa es lo de menos además no serias capaz de gobernar un reino aunque tu vida dependiera de ello" el rey le dio una leve bofetada y después le dio la espalda "Esta decisión está tomada y empezare por desenterrar los secretos que esos vikingos salvajes esconden" salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Hans apretó sus manos conteniendo la ira, la mesa comenzó a temblar. Se volteó rápido y vio algo imposible. Alrededor de la mesa habían crecido varias ramas con espinas y hojas que empezaron a cubrir el mapa. Hans concentro su vista en el punto que había marcado el rey George, el primer lugar que invadiría. El nombre estaba traducido y lo leyó en voz alta, llenado su pecho de cierta culpa pero a la vez alivio "El primer punto… es Berk"

…

**Bueno antes que nada quería felcitar a Sweat Blueberry por su cumpleaños (Aunque fue hace mas de un mes) pero igual quería felicitarla en un capitulo :3**

**Ok mucha emoción y muy poco Mericcup. Bien este capítulo fue más que nada Frosted Nature (JackXMadre Naturaleza) enserio esa pareja existe. **

**Ixchel: Maldita insensible, yo quiero mericcup!**

**Yo: Cálmate.**

**Bueno si se preguntan porque me ausente tanto tiempo, solo déjenme saludarlos con mi hermosa y sensual férula de la mano izquierda (consejo, no jueguen basquetbol con un tipo que no controla su fuerza) y también les quiero decir que no tengan novio, les quita tiempo… ok no.**

**No sé porque me salen los capítulos tan largos T.T. ¡Me muero por lo que sigue! El próximo capítulo será tan asdhsdjfhs, que no puedo esperar para terminarlo pero debo actualizar el resto de mis fics T.T**

**Reviews:**

**Paolabaez: Que bien que te haya gustado, aquí está el capítulo y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Sweat Blueberry: De hecho Hiccup si se preocupa por ella pero no puede acercarse porque si no prácticamente el resto de los clanes lo atacaría. Sé que no fue un cumplido para EmilyXJack pero creo que esa pareja vale oro. Hans es un aprovechado (también sigo traumada con lo de futbol, hagámoslo las dos… ¡Ehhh pu….!). Elinor aún no comprende a Merida porque en este fic la historia de **_**Valiente**_** no se desarrolló por completo así que la relación que ambas tienen sigue siendo incomprensible.**

**LittleDragonAmazon: Yo también amo esa canción y lo mejor es que quedaba a toque con la historia que estaba haciendo por eso como que la adapte. Prácticamente crecí escuchando a Mecano.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Si quieren que siga dejen un review. Gracias.**


End file.
